Lα Bodα de mι Mejor αmιgo
by melody n'harmony
Summary: Porque organizarle la boda a tu mejor amigo no es nada fácil. Menos si tienes que lidiar con una novia tímida y celosa, con la obsesiva novia de tu ex-novio y el orgulloso, sexy y arrogante padrino. 5.- Los problemas no se crean ni se destruyen SxS
1. Amén Murphy, Amén

**Autora: **Asumi

**Titulo: **La boda de mi mejor amigo

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**Parejas implicadas:** NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoSai, ShikaIno, etc…

**NOTA:** Esta es mi primera historia de Naruto, a decir verdad ya la tenía desde hace mucho rondando por mi cabecita, pero apenas hoy comencé a escribir. Quiero aclara que a pesar de que lleva el título de una película NO es sacada de ella, la historia es TOTALMENTE original y sacada por mi.

**Declaimer: **Esta historia es totalmente mía. Pero por desgracia Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me perece. Sino Sakura sería homosexual y Sasuke haría con ella _muchas cosas._Así como el titulo, que es de una película.

**Sumary: **Porque organizarle la boda a tu mejor amigo no es nada fácil. Menos si tienes que lidiar con una novia tímida y celosa, con la obsesiva novia de tu ex -novio y el orgulloso, sexy y arrogante padrino.

**-**Diálogos-

Historia

_Pensamientos_

_-"Tercera persona, textos, citar, noticias, leyendo, etc."  
_

_**Cambios de escena**_

_**----  
**_

Para las conversaciones con Sakura y su Inner:

-"_Sakura"-_

_-Inner-_

_

* * *

  
_

_Nada es nunca tan malo que no pueda empeorar._

_**Extensión de Gattuso a la ley de Murphy**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Estamos en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. En este mismo instante está saliendo la famosa diseñadora de modas y organizadora de eventos Haruno Sakura, junto con su inigualable equipo."_

-¡¡¡Mira Teme!!! ¡¡Es Sakura-Chan!! Qué bonita se ve-

-Hmp-

-¿La conocen?-

-Por supuesto que si Suigetsu, Sakura-Chan es nuestra amiga de infancia- Y el peliazul pudo notar el aire de nostalgia y felicidad en los ojos del rubio. Dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor, y analizo a la mencionada. Decir que era bonita era poco, era hermosa, terriblemente hermosa.

"_-Díganos Señorita Haruno ¿A qué se debe su visita a Japón?-_

_-Venimos a inaugurar nuestro estudio en Tokyo. Además aquí nací y me gustaría visitar algunos amigos"-_

Suigetsu pudo notar su sonrisa y lo dulce de su voz. Era simplemente cautivador. Miro a sus dos amigos, Naruto casi lloraba de la emoción, y Sasuke, pues Sasuke tenía una mirada penetrante, ¿Estaba enviando miradas frías al televisor?

-¡NARUTO! ¡SASUKE! ¿LA ESTAN VIENDO? ¿ESTAN VIENDO A SAKURA?- Una sobre excitada Ino entro a la sala de juntas, donde los ya mencionados miraban TV por el proyector de cañón.

-¡¡Por supuesto que si Ino!!- Naruto se acerco corriendo a su hermana y le tomo de las manos.

-¿A qué se ve hermosa?- Pregunto la chica

-Hermosa es poco para describir su belleza.- Naruto no podía dejar de halagarla

-Lo sé.- Dijo la rubia con aires soñadores- Desde que la vi en la revista People por quinta ocasión y me entere que vendría a Tokyo , no le he perdido pista, pero no me contesta su móvil, ni me ha llamado ¿Será que ya se olvido de nosotros?- la dulce voz de Ino se tiño de angustia con un toque de pánico.

-Hmp… sobrevivirán a la decepción- la fría contestación del Uchiha hirió el corazón de los rubios.

-No…No lo creo hermanita, no debe tardar de llamarnos, además dijo que quería visitar unos viejos amigos, debemos ser nosotros- Y una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su zorruno rostro- De seguro el Teme esta ardido por haberla rechazado y que ahora se muestre como una diosa-

Y Suigetsu perdió el hilo de la conversación. Frunció el seño. "_Habían dado a entender que esa preciosura de mujer se le había declarado al idiota de Sasuke y él la ¿Rechazo? Le deben faltar muchas hormonas y mucha testosterona"_

-Si debe ser eso- Ino acompaño a su hermano con otra sonrisa de burla- ¡¡Oh mi dios!! ¡No le he llamado a Neji! También tiene que verla – Y de la bolsa de su traje de oficina morado saco su móvil, marco con una magistral habilidad el número del Hyuga y esperó – ¿Diga? ¿Ten-Ten? Si soy yo, Ino…- hizo una pausa – Si, si, está todo bien. ¿Está Neji por ahí? ¿Me lo puedes comunicar? Si, Gracias- hubo otra pausa- ¡¡NEJI!! MIRA LA TELEVISIÓN,… Si perdón… ya sé que no te gusta la TV pero ¡Tienes que mirarla! – Pausa – Si en CNN, si, Es ¡¡Sakura!! Se ve hermosa ¿Verdad? Hay me muero por verla, bueno, te dejo, Bye, saludos a TenTen. Sí, estamos en comunicación, Adiós.- corto la llamada.

-¿Qué dijo Neji? ¿Ansioso por haber visto a su ex-novia tan bonita?-

-¡HMP!-

-Esperen. Esperen- Suigetsu detuvo la conversación- Explíquenme que creo que entendí mal. Están diciendo que ¿Esta hermosa chica Sakura, se le declaro a Sasuke y este la rechazo?-

-Felicidades Sherlock- la sarcástica voz de Sasuke confirmo su teoría.

-Así es-

-Y que Sakura, anduvo con ¿Neji? ¿Hyuga Neji? ¿El primo de Sasuke?-

-Valla Sherlock, creo que mereces un Nobel-

-Déjalo ya Sasuke- reprendió Ino – Suigetsu no alcanzó a conocer a Sakura, así como Hinata y TenTen, por lo tanto es obvio que no sepa de que estamos hablando-

-Hina-Chan se morirá de la emoción al saber que ¡Conocerá a la famosa Sakura! Al fin el amor de mi vida conocerá a mi mejor amiga- dijo soñadoramente Naruto

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Tu amor eterno conocerá a tu amor platónico!- Está de más decir quien dijo eso ¿no? Y con qué tono.

-Al parecer Sasuke no está de muy buen humor-

-¡Que intuitiva Ino! ¿También quieres un Nobel?-

-Basta Sasuke- el tono cortante de Naruto dio fin a la discusión.

-HMP-

- Hina-Chan lo entiende-

-Lo entiende porque ¡¡NO sabe que _Haruno Sakura _es tu amor platónico desde que nació!!- Al parecer Sasuke no tenía la mejor intención de dejar de decir comentarios venenosos.

-¡¡Cállate!!- Un muy alterado Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo con no muy buenas intenciones.

-Oblígame- Sasuke no se mostro tan alterado como Naruto, pero también se levantó de su asiento.

-¡¡BASTA!!- Pero sin duda Ino fue la más alterada - ¡¡Me tienen harta que se peleen cada 10 minutos!! ¡¡Ahora TODOS nos reuniremos con Sakura y conviviremos a gusto como los buenos amigos que somos, mostraremos nuestra más brillante sonrisa y estaremos en paz!! ¡¡NADA de comentarios sarcásticos y nada de ironías!! ¡¡Menos en doble sentido Sasuke!! ¿Entendido?-

-…-

-¿Entendido?- preguntó de nuevo Ino.

-Si Ino-Chan-

-HMP-

-Claro que si linda- respondió galantemente Suigetsu tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Aiñ, como se tarda en llegar Shika-Kun- La rubia mostro su decepción. Saco su celular y lo puso en la mesa, lo miro fijamente, como si mirarlo lo haría sonar.

-¿No te ha contestado el móvil hermanita?-

-Sí. Me llamó hace como una hora y me dijo que llegaría tarde a la reunión- suspiró pesadamente – Que tenía algunas cosas que hacer –

-No te preocupes linda, a lo mejor te trae una sorpresita-

-No quiero ninguna sorpresita, solo quiero que este aquí- Confesó con cierta timidez e hizo un puchero que su hermano considero adorable.

-Hmp-

_**10 minutos después **_

Naruto jugaba solitario en la computadora donde se realizaría la presentación.

Ino leía por decima quinta vez el articulo donde salía "su" Sakura.

Suigetsu jugaba en su móvil.

Y Sasuke leía "Filosofía de Platón"

_**20 minutos después**_

Naruto había reiniciado solitario como 10 veces, pues nada más no podía ganar.

Ino seguía leyendo una y otra vez el artículo.

Suigetsu ya se había terminado el juego…. Por decima ocasión.

Y Sasuke firmaba algunos documentos.

_**30 minutos después.**_

-¡¡¡HAAAY!!! YA NO AGUANTO ¡¡LLAMA A ESE IDIOTA Y DILE QUE COMENZAREMOS LA REUNIÓN SI ÉL!!- Sip, Naruto había entrado en desesperación.

-Cállate Dobe- Sasuke mantenía la calma, mientras cambiaba de hoja a un documento

-Además no podemos iniciar sin él Naruto- recordó Suigetsu – Shikamaru tiene las cuentas del último trimestre-

Pero Ino, doblemente desesperada, llamo a su "Shika-Kun".

-¿Diga? ¿Shikamaru?- al parecer el problemático chico le había contestado.

-_Dime Ino-_

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué carajos no estás aquí?-

-_Umm… es problemático, tenía unas cosas que hacer, pero ya voy para allá- _su voz escondía una pisca de emoción.

-JUUUM; bueno, aquí te esperamos, que ni Sasuke, ni Naruto, ni Suigetsu, ni YO estamos muy contentos-

_-Lo compensaré. Bye-_

-¿Hermanita?- Naruto capturó la atención de la chica -¿Jugamos Uno?- puso ojitos de gato con botas.

-Okey-

_**5 juegos después.**_

-¡¡¡TENGO LA HERMANA MÁS TRAMPOSA DEL MUNDO!!!-

-¡¡Y YO EL HERMANO MÁS MAL PERDEDOR DE TODO EL UNIVERSO!!-

-POR LO MENOS NO ME LA PASE HACIENDO TRAMPAS-

-NO HIZE TRAMPAS-

-CLARO QUE SI-

-Ehh Chicos- dientes filosos trato de detenerlos

-Déjalos Suigetsu- aconsejo el Uchiha – Se cansaran en 15 segundos y harán las paces, volverán a jugar, ganara Ino y se volverán a pelear-

-¡¡¿Tan grandes y todavía siguen peleándose?!! Me dan pena-

Una armoniosa pero burlesca voz inundo la sala. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacía la puerta, donde se encontraba Shikamaru, con cara de _"Que problemático", _aun lado de esté estaba la dueña de aquella voz. Una agraciada chica de pequeña estatura.

Suigetsu la miró. Aquella chica debe ser Sakura, y de una extraordinaria manera la televisión no hacia justicia, pues se miraba imposiblemente más hermosa. Su cuerpo increíblemente curveado, largas y torneadas piernas, seguidas de unas anchas caderas y una estrecha cintura, continuando con unos bien proporcionados pechos; su largo y bien formado cuello antojaba ser delicioso; su cremosa y pálida piel era cubierta por su ropa, un conjunto que consistía en un pantalón entubado, y un abrigo morado muy elegante, que resaltaba sus atributos,. Agradecía saber que era _diseñadora _porque bien podría pasar por modelo.

Sobre sus hombros y hasta su cintura caía su largo y brilloso pelo en forma boucles que prometían ser sedosos, de un lindo color rosa.

Pero sin duda lo que consideró más bonito fue su rostro, en forma de corazón, con unos labios carnosos, no muy grandes, pero sin duda antojables, su pequeña y respingada nariz y sus enormes ojos verdes.

Frunció el seño, estaba seguro que ni Crayola ni ninguna tienda de colores, tendrían un nombre para ese tipo de verde, entre jade y verde pasto pastel, un cautivante color. Y su lindo flequillo recto, que le daba unos aires angelicales e inocentes. Por un lado su perfecto cuerpo y por otro su angelical rostro.

Sin duda Haruno Sakura era víctima de la sensualidad.

Y la habitación se inundo de un profundo silencio.

-Bueno dejo de ser tan _problemático _¿Ne Shika-San?- comentó despistadamente la recién llegada – Por lo menos dejaron de pelear- y sonrió.

-¿Sakura-Chan? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó incrédulo Naruto.

-¡Valla Naruto! Me alegra que hayas desarrollado tu intuitividad- ojos bonitos sonrió.

Y Sasuke medio sonrió de lado. Le agradaba que molestara al dobe de Naruto.

-¡Sakuuuuraaa-Chaaan!- sin contener su emoción corrió a su mejor amiga, pero antes de lograr estrecharla en sus brazos, otro cuerpo le había ganado. Y era el cuerpo de su hermana.

-Ino- susurro la pelirosa correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Eres una tonta- la voz de la rubia se mostro terriblemente afligida - ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí al pensar que no querías saber de mi?- Y su voz se quebró, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos.

Sakura comenzó a acariciar la larga cabellera de su mejor amiga con interminable paciencia y dulzura.

-La tonta eres tu- dijo con ternura - ¿Cómo llegaste a tan absurda conclusión que no quiero saber de ti? Eres mi mejor amiga Ino…- hizo una pausa- No- se corrigió a sí misma – Eres más que mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana, jamás me olvidaría de ti -

E Ino lloró más. Y a Sakura se le empañaron los ojos. Poco a poco se fueron separando. Sakura le seco las lágrimas a su amiga.

-Dos años sin saber de ti fueron terribles-

-Lo sé Ino, nadie puede sobrevivir sin mi más de dos años- sonrió con diversión.

-Eres una tonta- afirmo con un pucherito.

-Lo sé Ino, lo siento- la voz de la pelirosa tenía mucha timidez.

-Sakura-Chan- Naruto continuo caminando hacia la ya mencionada.

-Hola Naru-Kun- saludo tímidamente.

Y se abrazaron.

-Te extrañé terriblemente- susurró en su oído.

-Yo también, no sé como logré sobrevivir sin ninguno de ustedes-

Se separaron lentamente. Naruto limpió las lágrimas que ya desbordaban aquellos ojos. Se sonrieron.

-Hola Sasuke- saludó Sakura.

-Hmp… Sakura-

-Wao, sin duda algunas cosas nunca cambian, sigue igual de antisocial que como cuando me fui- dijo con diversión.

-Y ¿Qué? ¿Nadie me piensas presentar a este dulce cerezo?-

Miradas asesinas oscuras y un combo azul atravesaron a dientes filosos.

-Hahaha- la dulce risa de la pelirosa inundo la habitación – Pues parece que no- se acerco al chico, y este se levantó de su lugar, encaminándose también a la recién llegada- Haruno Sakura- y le extendió su mano

-Hozuki Suigetsu, un placer cerezo – se presentó con galantería, tomando la mano de la chica y besándola-

Ojos oscuros y combo blue miraron feo aquella demostración.

-¡Valla! ¡Pero qué galante!- sonrió con diversión.

-Sakura-Chan ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- no pudo evitar preguntar el rubio.

-Siempre tan caballeroso Naruto- y rió un poco llevándose la mano a los labios – Shikamaru-San se puso en contacto conmigo semanas antes de partir. Me dijo que era amigo de ustedes y que Ino se encontraba terriblemente ansiosa, así que les quería organizar una pequeña sorpresa. Fue una gran idea, gracias Shikamaru-San- sonrió con inmensa gratitud.

-¡Muchas gracias Shika-Kun!- exclamó feliz la rubia.

-Sí, fue problemático pero valió la pena-

-Demo… ¿Por qué demoraron tanto en llegar?- preguntó de nuevo Naruto.

-Pues, es que tuvimos algunos problemas para salir… he he he – un rubor cubrió sus mejillas – Es que no dejaban subir a mi _adonis _al avión, y yo NO me iba sin mi bebe- sus ojos fueron cubiertos por amor y ensueño.

-¿Tienes un bebé?- sip, de nuevo fue "Naruto el preguntón".

-Sí, es extraordinariamente hermoso- suspiro con nostalgia.

-Y… ¿De quién es?-

-HMP-

-Pues no sé, no conozco a sus progenitores-

-Me estoy confundiendo- dijo molesto el rubio.

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza- Naruto, tú vives confundido. Obvio que no conozco a los papás de mi bebe, mi hermoso _adonis_, luego se los presentare- prometió feliz.

Ojos oscuros fruncieron más el seño.

-Después de que Sakura llegó tuvimos problemas con la prensa, pues no la dejaba en paz, de ahí fuimos a los apartamentos donde se estarán quedando ella y su equipo, y pues ya nos vinimos para acá- finalizó Shikamaru.

-Ya no tendremos la reunión- dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Sí, es está, solo que no era una _reunión de negocios, _es una reunión _personal_- afirmo el castaño.

-Oh dios- exclamó Sakura - ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con urgencia.

-La una en punto- contesto dientes afilados - ¿Por qué ojos bonitos?-

Ojos oscuros y combo azul miro mal a dientes afilados.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! Karin me matará- su voz sonó demasiado preocupada- Tengo una reunión en 15 minutos, me tengo que ir. ¿Quedamos para comer o algo?- preguntó antes de salir

-Sí, vamos a cenar, ahí te presentare a alguien muy especial- dijo feliz el rubio.

-Oki, ¿Dónde?-

-En Nobu Restaurant a las 7:00 pm- contestó rápido Ino, mientras anotaba en una hoja la dirección - ¿Quieres que pase por ti?-

-Mejor allá nos vemos- ojos bonitos sonrió agradecida – Para que no te desvíes mucho, además no sé muy bien por donde quedan los condominios- pauso – Llevare una amiga, no se olviden de llevar Neji-Senpai. Bye – y rápidamente salió.

-Eso… fue rápido- opino Suigetsu.

-…- Ino

-…- Shikamaru

-…-Naruto

-¿Traes los balances del último trimestre?- preguntó el Uchiha

Si, aquí están- extendió un folder.

-Hmp- Señor sonrisa arrogante lo tomo.

-Oh dios, Naruto avísale a Hinata, yo llamare a Neji y TenTen, Sasuke pobre de ti que faltes,

-Hmp-

-Tu tampoco puedes faltar Suigetsu mucho menos tu Shika-kun… OH DIOS ¡¡Porque no se me ocurrió antes!!- grito extasiada Ino.

-¿Qué paso hermanita?-

-Sakura… Sakura puede organizar la boda- propuso la chica.

-¿Ojos bonitos? ¿Organizar la boda?-

-HMP-

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? Sakura es posiblemente la persona que mejor te conoce, además es una excelente organizadora – saco una foto donde había salones que la pelirosa había decorado, y eventos que ella misma había organizado – Todos los eventos que ella organiza son un éxito, además estoy segura que no le molestara-

-Pues… no sé Ino… es que Sakura-Chan es muy especial, quiero que este en la boda como una invitada especial, no como una organizadora- Naruto temió un poco.

-¡Pero Naruto! Si hay alguien que organizara una boda perfecta es Sakura-

-HMP-

-Demo… no lo sé…. Tendría que hablar con Sakura-Chan-

-HHMMPP-

* * *

_**Fuera del edificio corporativo.**_

Ojos bonitos ya salía de su oficina y esperaba al taxi que había llamado para ir al estudio.

- _"¡Dios fue más difícil de lo que pensé!"-_

_-Lo sé, ¿lo viste? Se veía tan elegante y guapo-_

_-"Esas palabras no hacen justicia"-_

_-Pensé que nos daría un orgasmo tan solo de verlo, casi transpirábamos y su voz ohh dios, con eso si me iba dar un doble orgasmo-_

_-"No seas cerda, recuerda él es parte de nuestro pasado. Ahora tenemos un futuro por delante y…"_

_-¿Por qué tiene que ser Sasuke nuestro pasado? ¿No podría ser nuestro presente y futuro?_

_-"¿Olvidas lo que lloramos las últimas conversaciones que mantuvimos con él?_

_-Éramos inmaduros, tanto él como nosotras y también infantiles y…-_

_-"Y eres terriblemente más infantil ahora, sino se fijo en nosotras hace 8 años, ¿Por qué se fijaría ahora que puede tener a cualquier mujer?"-_

_-Porque tenemos estos increíbles pechos-_

_-"Hmp, eres idiota"-_

Al fin el taxi llego. Y Sakura abordo, dándole la dirección indicada.

_-Somos, recuerda que somos una misma-_

_-"Naruto-Kun lucía muy bien"-_

_-Sí, en definitiva el tiempo le favoreció mucho-_

_-"¿Mucho?, Mucho es poco"-_

_-Y viste sus ojitos ¿Como brillaron al mirarnos?-_

_-"Si, tu…tu…¿Tú crees…que siga…enamorado de nosotras?"-_

_-Sin duda alguna, es decir su mirada decía: "Te extrañe toda una vida"-_

_-"Si…. Si sigue enamorado de nosotras…. ¿…le daremos una…oportunidad?"-_

_-Eso mismo te iba preguntar…. Demo…. ¿Y Sasuke-Kun?-_

_-"¡¡Ya te dije que Sasuke es nuestro PASADO!! A diferencia de Naruto, sus ojos no mostraron ninguna expresión al vernos u.u Además…Naruto siempre nos ha querido como somos, estoy segura que nunca nos decepcionara"-_

_-Pero Sasuke-Kun u.u ¿Por qué no nos quiere? Tenemos estos increíbles pechos y nalgas-_

_-"Me sorprendes. Karin nos matará"-_

_-Lo sé, pero no es nuestra culpa, recuerda que no nos podemos mover así como así, no tenemos automóvil-_

_-"Tal vez nos perdone si saliendo de la oficina vamos de compras"-_

_-¿Bromeas? Sabes lo loca que se vuelve con las compras-_

_-"Me refería a un auto idiota"-_

_-¿Viste su pelo? Esa cabellera negra con destellos azules. Ahhh-_

_-"Deja de hablar del Uchiha-Baka-Baka-Baka"-_

_-¡¡¡NO ES BAKA!!!, es Sasuke-el-hombre-más-perfecto-hermoso-divino-inteligente-y-endemoniadamente-sexy-y-rico-Uchiha-San-_

_-¿Podrías callarte?-_

_-"Ahhh"-_ suspiro

_-_Hmp-

-Señorita ya llegamos-

-Sí, gracias. Tome- Pagó y bajo del taxi.

Ni bien piso tierra, un destello rojo la tomo del brazo y la guio dentro del edificio.

-¿Podría saber dónde estabas? Y ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?-

-…Ahh…Veras Karin… es que….-

-No, no importa ya, no trates de excusarte, mejor dime que estabas en un buen _jale _o que andabas de golfa_- _Dijo con picardía mientras la arrastraba hacia su oficina, pero caminar por aquellos pasillos era difícil, pues había papeles por aquí, papeles por allá, muebles si acomodar por doquier, un sinfín de etc…

-¡Karin!-

-Ya pues, ¿Cómo te fue? Espero que bien porque tenemos mucho trabajo, de seguro te _motivo_ tu sabes, por cierto llamó Temari y Gaara, ellos llegarán pasado mañana. ¿Sabías que tenemos que comprar un automóvil? No podemos organizar un evento como esta inauguración sin tener la libertad de ir y venir. ¿Ya viste el edificio? Es simplemente perfecto. Te va encantar, estaba pensando darle toques entre japoneses y modernos, se verá esplendido.-

-Ya lo creo-

-También llamo tu padre, sonaba molesto, te recomiendo que le llames y hagas espacio en tu agenda para ir a visitarlos. ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy en la noche?-

-De eso te quería hablar. Mis amigos nos invitaron a cenar y…-

-Está bien-

-¿Eh?-

-Que está bien. Será mejor apurarnos a terminar, tenemos que ir de compras ¿No?-

Sakura solo pudo asentir. Por eso adoraba a Karin, hablar con ella era estar tres cuartos de la conversación en silencio, y tenía el extraordinario "don" de completar sus frases o si bien entenderla.

* * *

_**7:OOpm Restaurant Nobu**_

-Como se tarda en llegar – se volvía a quejar Naruto por decima vez.

-Sabes que la molestia tiende a llegar un poco tarde- comento Uchiha

Ambos amigos se encontraban fuera del restaurante esperando que su amiga llegara. Los demás estaban dentro, cómodamente sentados protegidos del frio de la noche.

Naruto vestía un elegante traje negro, con una camisa azul claro lisa y una corbata azul marino.

Sasuke iba más casual, con unos jeans, una playera blanca y un saco de vestir negro liso.

-No le digas molestia- reclamo enojado el rubio

-Yo le digo…- pero un ruido interrumpió al moreno, pues se acercaba un Lamborghini murciélago roadster peligrosamente rápido.

-O.O- Naruto

-o.o- Sasuke

De repente el auto freno.

-¡Pequeña Sakura! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, al fin estas aprendiendo a manejar bien-

- Sasuke y Naruto

-¿Tú crees? Aún me hace falta mucho para poder manejar tan bien como tú- dijo tímidamente la pelirosada mientras bajaba y le entregaba las llaves al balet (n.a: Se llaman así ¿no? Bueno al señor al que le entregas las llaves y este va a guardar el carro al estacionamiento n.n)

Y pudieron verla bien. Sus pegados pantalones entubados a la cadera, su pegada blusa negra que dejaba descubierto un hombro, más su despeinada y larga cabellera rosada, y esos botines de gamuza negro hicieron la combinación perfecta.

-_Hmp, y tuvo que escoger ser diseñadora para saber cómo resaltar atributos-_

-Hola chicos- saludo feliz la pelirosada – Les presento a Karin, una de mis mejores amigas-

-¡Hi! Sakura-Chan que hermosa te vez – el rubio le tomo de la mano y le dio una vuelta – Un placer Karin, Uzumaki Naruto para servirte-

-¡Auch! ¡Qué galán!-

-Hmp… Uchiha Sasuke-

-Discúlpalo, es el antisocial del grupo- explico el rubio.

-Haha si, te acostumbraras amiga. ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Hmp, dentro-

-Las estábamos esperando ¡dattebayo!- Naruto guió a las chicas, llevándolas del brazo, una a cada lado. Y Sasuke, pues Sasuke iba por su lado.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa que se nos hiciera tarde- explicó la peliroja – Bueno, pensándolo bien fue culpa de Sakura-

-¿Mi culpa? Tú me obligaste a que jugáramos…- se tapo la boca

-¿A que jugaran a qué eh chicas?- cuestiono el rubio.

-Cuando estábamos en EUA teníamos la costumbre de jugar carreritas, y pues… como acabamos de comprar un auto- Sakura bajo la timida voz poco a poco hasta convertirse en un susurro inaudible. –Como sea ¿A quién me quieres presentar?- sonrió feliz

-Hmp-

-¡Te morirás cuando te enteres! Ella ha estado esperando conocerte por mucho tiempo-

-¿…….Ella……?¿Qui…quién es?-

-Mejor dicho ¿Qué es?- susurro levemente Sasuke con sarcasmo. Naruto lo miro mal.

Ahora estaban los cuatros frente a una elegante mesa redonda. Sakura pudo identificar a dientes picudos, a la cerda, Shika-Kun y Neji. Karin cambio de posición ubicándose aún lado de Sakura.

-Sakura- Naruto extendió su mano hacía una chica de ojos ¿perla? ¿Qué es ella de Neji?- Quiero presentarte a Hinata...-

Pero cuando Sakura iba a tomar aire para responder, Naruto la interrumpió.

-Hinata Hyuga, mi novia-

Y el aire se le fue, se le escapo.

¿Si han sentido cuando las cosas pasan, l e n t a m e n t e? ¿Cómo en cámara lenta? Ahh pues así se sintió Sakura.

Y su cerebro se congelo, se comenzó a sentir mareada, y sino fuera porque Naruto aun la tenia sostenida estaba segura que se habría caído. ¿Cómo se respiraba? ¿Cómo se hablaba en japonés? Un fuerte sonido la obligo a cerrar los ojos –_"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso morí?"- -Nahh! No te preocupes, fue nuestro corazón rompiéndose"-_

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?-

Y con tristeza, luto y un gran pésame volvió abrir los ojos. Encontrándose con los rostros preocupados de Naruto y Sasuke, -se entiende que Sasuke tenía el rostro más preocupado que un Uchiha podía hacer-

-Arghh… Si… Si….Solo me maree un poco… debe ser eso de la diferencia…. de la diferencia de altitud- explico mientras se separaba de los chicos, le faltaba aire… mucho aire.

-Qué raro… yo no me he sentido así- comento Karin despistadamente. Ojos bonitos se convirtieron en "Ojos asesinos" :S

-Como decía- retomó la conversación Naruto – Sakura-Chan, te quiero presentar a Hinata Hyuga, mi novia, y hermana de Neji. Mi amor – y las piezas rotas del corazón de Sakura se volvieron a romper- te quiero a presentar a Sakura Haruno _mi mejor amiga-_

-_¡Wahh! Me quiero morir…Vámonos Sakura, vámonos de aquí. Esto no podría ser __peor__- _gritaba Inner Sakura. Ohh sin duda le iba dar migraña. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano logro concentrarse. –_Tengo que presentarme…presentarme….presentarme, presentarme, presentarme-_

Y sonrió. Hipócritamente, pero sonrió. Eso era lo importante _¿no?_

-Un placer- Y se tomaron las manos.

-El placer es mío- Si la sonrisa de Sakura era falsa e hipócrita, la de Hinata era aún peor.

-_"Es como si me odiara"- _

-Estoy… Estoy asombrada- comenzó la pelirosa – No me habías dicho que tenías novia Naruto-

-Si te había dicho, hace tres años, cuando nos encontramos en Nueva Jersey-

-Ahh… Tu "_Dulce y adorado bomboncito de azúcar" _– cito las palabras del rubio, dichas hace 3 años.

Hinata y Naruto se sonrojaron.

Sakura para evitar el incomodo momento se volteo hacia Karin, soltándose un poco brusco del rubio.

-Chicos les quiero presentar a Karin, una de mis mejores amigas-

Ino hizo cara de fastidio y fuchi. _Sakura solo puede tener una mejor mejor amiga y OBVIAMENTE soy YO_

-Un gusto- se presento la pelirroja.

-Pues ya conoces a Naruto y Sasuke, es Hinata _la novia de Naruto, _aunque creo que ya escuchaste esa parte – rió nerviosa – Ella es Ino es casi como mi hermana, aquel chico con cara de sueño es Shikamaru, pero pues tu también ya lo conoces. – Pauso – Mi cachetoncito Neji – Varios se aguantaron la risa pero Sakura no comprendió porque la chica castaña la miro tan feo- y aquel chico es Suigetsu-

Naruto volvió a tomarla del brazo, y Sakura tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de soltarse y rodar los ojos. Sasuke noto la incomodidad de la pelirosa no pudiendo evitar pensar un –_Interesante…muy interesante-_

-Sakura, Karin, nada más les falta conocer a TenTen- la aludida iba agregar algo pero Naruto la corto – Y obviamente a mi linda Hinata, pero pues a ella ya la conocieron-

-Vamos tomen haciendo lindas, con confianza, y no les decía a ustedes chicos- aclaro Suigetsu

Los presentes se rieron.

Pero Sakura puso cara de preocupación, tal vez hasta hace 10 minutos se hubiera sentado al lado de Naruto, pero ahora que estaba _su novia _no tenía ni la más mínima intención de acercarse.

Dio un rápido recorrido a la mesa, estaba Naruto, Hinata, Suigetsu, un espacio libre, "TenTen", Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, dos espacios libres, y se topaban con Naruto.

-_Tal vez a Sasuke no se moleste sentarse junto a dientes afilados y chica de mirada asesina- _

Pero antes de poder levantar un pie, Sasuke la jalo, y la sentó aun lado de la rubia, quedando el mismo junto a _su mejor amigo. _Cuando cayó en cuenta, Karin ya estaba platicando amenamente con Suigetsu, aunque parecían debatir algún tema.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca, y mirar a Sasuke interrogante.

Esté solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te mirabas incomoda- susurro.

-Gracias- dijo despasitititititito.

-¡Valla Frente! Eh de admitir que tienes muy buenos gustos, ¿Dónde compraste esa ropa?-

Sakura sonrió.

-Ohh no, eres una gran bitch ¿Tu la diseñaste maldita?-

Y todos se preguntaron ¿Cómo ellas dos podrían ser casi "hermanas"?

-Claro cerda, con un poco de cerebro y creatividad se pueden hacer muchas cosas; pero ¿Qué puedes saber tú de eso? Si no lo tienes-

-Muy graciosa frente, pues aunque no lo sepas, tengo más cerebro y creatividad que tu-

Sakura sonrió – Amiga, estas TAN- acentuó exageradamente la palabra – cerda, que de seguro ya no encuentras nada en las tienda que te quede… puedes ir a mi estudio- y sonrió.

-Qué manera tan poca ortodoxa de hacer invitaciones, pero está bien, acepto, luego no te podrás deshacer de mi –

Ojos bonitos sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la mesa, encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos de Neji.

-¡Cachetoncito!- exclamó feliz - ¿Cómo has estado hermoso?-

Neji sonrió levemente. La chica castaña frunció el seño.

-He estado bien, y deja de llamarme "cachetoncito" ya no tengo 10 y _No _estoy cachetón-

-Para mí siempre serás mi cachetoncito. Recuerdo que en el preescolar las madres de familia adoraban jalarte los cachetes-

Neji sonrió arrogante.

-Pues ahora las mujeres adoran _jalarme otra cosa- _dijo manteniendo su apariencia seria

La chica castaña de aún lado abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Y Sakura rio demasiado, contagiando a los demás, incluso a la seria Hinata. Cuando tranquilizo su risa agrego;

-A mí también me gustaba jalarte _otras cosas - _

Sasuke y la chica castaña fruncieron el seño.

-Lo sé. Recuérdame ¿Qué te gustaba _jalarme_?

-Pues…- se llevo un dedo al mentón en pose pensativa – De la ropa cuando no me hacías caso-

PLOP

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocente al resto del grupo - ¿Qué pensaban que iba a decir?-

-También te gustaba jalarme el pelo- agrego el Hyuga.

-Cierto. Hace mucho que no te _lo_ _jalo_-

-Eso se puede arreglar- propuso el chico aun con el rostro serio, pero mirada penetrante.

Sasuke y Naruto fruncieron el seño. No les agradaba nada que hablaran así con su mejor amiga.

Hinata al ver que su novio fruncía el seño, ella también lo frunció, pues _no era por ser celosa, _pero ¿Por qué se molestaba por una broma?

-¡¡Hyuga!!- Exclamó casi ofensiva la chica castaña.

-Estábamos bromeando- aclaro el chico dándole uno corto beso, y le susurro algo que provoco que se sonrojara.

-¿Ellos son…?- pregunto despacito Sakura a Ino.

-Novios- le dijo en secreto

_-¿Qué todos aquí se olvidaron de nosotras? Me corrijo, si puede empeorar, y empeoró, mucho, esto es lo PEOR que nos pudiera pasar;… YA, YA, preséntennos a la novia de Sasuke para morir en paz.- _al parecer Inner Sakura estaba pasando los peores momentos de su vida.

Karin pudo notar la incomodidad de Sakura.

Y según los cálculos fraternales, Sakura incomoda es igual a Karin nerviosa.

La cena de desarrollo sin ninguna otra desagradable noticia – para Sakura- hasta que llego la hora del postre.

Sakura podía sentir como el ambiente se tensaba, era su imaginación o ¿esa era la canción de Titanic cuando se hundía?

-Sakura-Chan- Naruto capturo la atención de la aludida – Aun no te hemos dicho, pero… Hinata y yo –

-_Oh no, ese tono, por favor no, por favor no- _rogaba Inner Saku. Sakura paso salida pesadamente. - ¿Si? – su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal.

-Hinata y yo nos vamos a casar-

-_¡NOOO! Esa maldita zorra, me lo robo, Naruto nos JURO AMOR ETERNO, a NOSOTRAS, no a esa… ahora sí, llegamos al extremo de lo malo, maldito Karma, no volveré a golpear a nadie, no hacerme la que no está para no atender la puerta, incluso ire al iglesia, pero por favor Karma regrésate por donde vivniste-_

-¿De verdad? ¡¡¡Qué gran noticia!!!, en horabuena, de verdad, muchas felicidades a los dos- Sakura ignoro olímpicamente a su Inner y se concentró en felicitarlos, sonrió de manera radiante, _como si de verdad estuviera feliz._

Solo Karin y Suigetsu notaron la sonrisa falsa de la pelirosada.

-Y Sakura-Chan, me encantaría que estuvieras ahí-

-Por supuesto que estaré, ¿Quién será el afortunado padrino?- Sakura se dirigió específicamente a Naruto, aunque sabía que la pregunta estaba demás-

-El Teme-

-¿Teme?-

-Sasuke- aclaro el rubio.

Sakura lo volteo a ver, se miraba deslumbrantemente atractivo. Pestañeo y se concentro en los _prometidos - _¿Cuándo será la boda?-

-Antes de que finalice el año- respondió Hinata.

-Valla, ya deben estar preparando las cosas-

-De hecho… de eso te queríamos hablar- intervino por primera vez Ino. – Sakura, se que es apresurado, y que estas ocupada por eso de la inauguración y un sinfín de cosas, pero… ¿Podrías considerar organizar la boda de mi hermano?-

-Estoy segura que Sakura estará maravillada de organizar la boda de su mejor amigo- respondió Karin, que tenía una mirada seria- ¿Verdad querida?-

-Argg… Por supuesto- respondió la aludida entre sorprendida y confundida, miro HORRIBLE a Karin – Nosotras nos encargaremos- y sonrió.

Se sentía como la Mona Lisa, sin llanto y sin sonrisa.

-"_Me doy por vencida Morphy, tienes toda la razón del mundo… Nada es nunca tan malo que no pueda empeorar"-_

_-Amén-_

_-"Amén"-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Fin del capítulo uno.**

Saludos gente bonita.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Siento que para ser el primer capítulo esta largo, aunque solo hay como 3 o 4 escenas.

Muchas sorpresa le esperan a Sakura y a las demás chicas.

Es obvia la competitividad y tensión que habrá entre _casi _todos los personajes.

Sé que aún no empieza en SasuSaku, pero no va tardar, mucho menos el NaruHina que pues es la segunda pareja oficial, y oficialmente la primera en aparecer junto al NejiTen, pero no crean, no se las pondré tan fácil.

Por cierto, estaré subiendo en mi perfil las fotos de los vestidos que las chicas van usando. Por el momento solo estarán esta vestimenta de Sakura y Karin.

Como se dieron cuenta decidí que Karin no sería la zorra de la historia. De hecho, TODAS serán zorras para unas, y para otras mejores amigas. ¿No sé si me explico?

* * *

_**Adelantos del próximo capítulo.**_

* * *

_-Si hay algo que Hyuga Hinata tiene que aprender antes de dar el _"gran"_ paso es que Naruto fue, es y siempre ha sido y será mi mejor amigo, y eso no lo va cambiar ninguna novia psicópata-explico Sakura._

* * *

_-Hola- saludo la Hyuga_

_-Hola- Saludo Sakura._

_-…¿Cómo has estado?-_

_-Bien. Y ¿Tu?-_

_-Excelente-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-¿Comenzamos?-_

_-Por supuesto-_

_

* * *

  
_

_-Eres el ¡PADRINO!-_

_-Hmp-_

_-Mira la "química" entre nosotros no es la mejor de todos, pero créeme, mejor que la que tengo con Hinata si es-_

_-Hmp… Y eso me interesa ¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque si bien le pediría a Neji que me cuente de Hinata, pero si me acerco 5 metros siento que TenTen me morderá, comerá o matará. Oficialmente tenemos una boda por organizar-_

_-Hmp-_

_

* * *

_

_**Fin de los adelantos.**_

Dejen sus comentarios, críticas y demás. n.n

**¿Reviews?**

v


	2. Toda Solución genera nuevos problemas

**Autora: **Asumi

**Titulo: **La boda de mi mejor amigo

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**Parejas implicadas:** NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoSai, ShikaIno, etc…

**Declaimer: **Si, la historia es mía. Naruto, por desgracia no, ni Sasuke (cinco minutos de silencio por tal terrible tragedia), ni Sakura, ni Kakashi, ni Hinata, ni nadie.

* * *

-Diálogos-

Historia

_Pensamientos_

_**Cambios de escena..**_

_-"Lecturas, citas, frases celebres, etc.."-_

Para las conversaciones con Sakura y su Inner:

-"_Sakura"-_

_-Inner-_

_

* * *

  
_

_Toda solución genera nuevos problemas._

_**Decima ley de Murphy**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_-"Maldito dolor de cabeza"-_

_-Te dije que no tomaras tanto-_

_-"¿Podrías susurrar? O lo que es mejor aún, ¿Callarte?"-_

El sonido de un objeto solido chochar contra la mesa, la obligo a apretar los ojos.

-Mierda Karin, ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido?-

-Que malagradecida la gente ahora; te prepare un café, tómatelo, hasta el fondo-

-¡Por Kami Karin! No tienes que gritar- Dio un sorbo a su café

Karin rodo los ojos.

-¿Así está bien?- pregunto en un susurro.

-Perfecto-

-Bien- siguió susurrando la pelirroja – Oye ¿Podrías decirme que fue ese show de anoche?-

-¡No hice ningún show!... Enfrente de los chicos- Desvió la mirada apenada, y encontró a su hermoso _bebe.- _Ven pequeño, ven…- Su bebe se acerco a ella

-Bueno, me corrijo, ¿Podrías decirme que causo esa confusión para que hallas decidido embriagarte en la seguridad del hogar?-

-Es difícil de explicar- dijo tratando de ponerle fin a la conversación. Cargó a su _Adonis _y le comenzó a hacer cariñitos.

-Soy buena entendiendo cosas- Al parecer Karin no cedería tan fácil.

-Solo diré una cosa- Sakura tomo aire- Si hay algo que Hyuga Hinata debe de aprender antes de dar el "_gran" _paso, es que Naruto, fue, es y siempre ha sido y será mi mejor amigo, y eso no lo va cambiar ninguna novia psicópata- explico.

-Okey, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero ni siquiera conoces bien a la chica-

-Karin baja la voz- se quejo – No necesito conocerla para saber cómo es, es decir, ¿No viste como me miraba ayer? Parece que me odia.

-Opino que deberías darle una oportunidad-

-Pero es que… tu sabes cómo soy con las personas asi y….-

Karin la interrumpió – Por eso mismo, se cómo eres, pero no lo hagas por ti, por ella o por mí, hazlo por Naruto, según lo que me has contado, él siempre te ha entendido. ¿Te entendió cuando lo rechazaste?-

-Si-

-¿Te entendió cuando te le declaraste a Sasuke y terminaste con una súper depresión? ¿Cuándo decidiste andar con Neji? ¿Cuándo te tuviste que ir? ¿Cuándo…?

-¿¡Podrías bajar la maldita voz!?- exigió exasperada, tomo aire y se tranquilizó - Okey, okey, ya comprendí tu punto. Intentare llevarme bien con Hyuga, ¡Pero no te prometo nada!-hizo una pausa– Ahora podrías tu explicarme ¿Por qué nos metiste en eso de la boda? Sabes que ODIO organizar bodas.-

-No, no odias organizar bodas, ODIAS organizar ESTA boda. Y baja ese gato de la mesa-

Sakura rodo los ojos y abrazo más a su gatito hermoso.

-No odio organizar esta boda, ODIO las bodas, pero te demostrare que puedo organizarle la boda a mi mejor amigo y su novia psicópata, es decir _¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_- Se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, aun con su Adonis en brazos- Nos vamos en 15 minutos a la oficina, apúrate- y paro a medio pasillo- Por cierto, ya que nos metiste en eso de la boda, sabrás que tendremos más trabajo, así puedes comenzar llamando a Sai, lo necesitaremos aquí- Y se fue susurrando algo como "_Pff, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? NADA, no es NADA difícil-_

* * *

_**Residencia Hyuga.**_

-Solo te diré una cosa Hinata. Si hay algo que Haruno Sakura debe entender antes que _nada,_es que **tú **eres la novia, tal vez ella si es muy importante para Naruto, pero **tú **eres su presente y futuro, y por supuesto **tú **tienes ese hermoso anillo rodeando tu dedo-

-Pero Tenten…-

-Nada de peros querida- la callo dándole en la boca un pedazo de fresa de su desayuno.

**Ring Ring Ring –Hinata mi amor, soy yo tu guapo novio que te envía un mensaje ¡Responde!-**

Hinata tomo su celular y leyó el mensaje. Abrió los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces, y dejo su celular de lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice Naruto?- preguntó ansiosa la castaña.

-Haruno-San desea que nos reunamos a la hora del almuerzo en _**La Tour d'Argent **_**para hablar sobre la boda-**

* * *

_-"Hoy vamos a cambiar; seremos positivas, positivas, positivas, positivas, positivas, positivas"- _

_-Si tú lo dices-_

_-"Mente positiva, Mente abierta. Karmi ayúdame, confió en ti"-_

_-Como sea, terminemos esto rápido-_

_-"Tu guarda silencio __**mirada: **__**Te extrañe toda una vida**__"- _Eso fue un golpe bajo. D: (N.A: ¿Si recuerdan el primer capítulo que Inner Sakura dice que Naruto tenía una mirada que decía eso?)

Sakura iba entrando al restaurante, vistiendo su elegante pantalón negro liso, a la cintura, con una blusa blanca rayada fajada que hacía juego con su collar de plata y unos altos tacones. Su larguísimo cabello rosado estaba ahora lacio.

Caminaba con simpatía y elegancia por los pasillos del restaurante.

-_¿Ya habrá llegado?-_

_-"Espero que si"-_

Y en efecto, Hinata se encontraba en una de las elegantes mesas en las zonas más reservadas, su pequeño cuerpo era cubierto por un lindo vestido estilo lolita, y su larga cabellera azul caía en boucles.

-Hola- Saludo la Hyuga

-Hola- Saludo Sakura y tomo asiento.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien. Y ¿Tu?-

-Excelente-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Comenzamos?- pregunto la pelirosada.

-Por supuesto-

-Bien, dime Hinata-San, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-Lila, azul claro, blanco, morado, café, naranja, rojo, amarillo, magenta, -

-Espera, espera, solo una combinación- "_No todos los colores del arcoíris"-_

-Rosa, naranja y azul-

-Perfecto.-lo apunto en una libretita- ¿Tú y… Naruto- se trabo al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo – tienen alguna canción especial?-

-¿Canción especial?-

-Sí, una canción que los represente, su melodía favorita-

-Amm… no lo sé-

-Okey, no hay problema, ¿Qué has pensado de la boda?-

-Amm… que es todo tiene que ser maravillosamente perfecto…Naruto esperándome al final del pasillo… y nada más-

-¿Nada más?, ¿Algún capricho que desees que esté presente? ¿Algo con lo que digas: "Sino esta esto, no será la boda perfecta"?-

-No-

-Okey. ¿Qué has pensado del vestido?-

-Pensaba usar el vestido que uso mi tatara-tatara-tatara-abuela el día de su boda-

Y la cara de Sakura se desencajo no pudiendo evitar pronunciar un: -¿¡Bromeas!?-

* * *

-Hmp-

-¡Teme! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneció mi Teme favorito?-

-Grrr- _"¿Por qué Kami? o cualquiera que sea tu nombre ¿Por qué me tengo que topar a este idiota? Por su culpa me dará indigestión. Tan buena que fue la mañana u.u"-_

-Eso suena a un "muy bien". Yo también amanecí bien y la comida estuvo deliciosa ¿Dónde almorzaste?-

-Hmp-

-Estuche que te reuniste con unos accionistas, ¿Almorzaste con ellos?-

-Hmp-

-x3 moou y no me invitaste, yo comí Ramen-

-Hmp-

-Estoy tan feliz-

-Hmp-

-No lo podrás creer, pero Sakura-Chan…-

Y las antenas Sakuritation de Sasuke se activaron. Naruto continúo.

-Sakura-Chan y mi Hinata se reunieron hoy para hablar de la boda ¿A qué es genial?-

-Hmp-

-Aunque estoy algo nervioso. Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero yo, Naruto Uzumaki, también me pongo nervioso-

-Hmp- giro los ojos- Noo ¿Tú?- preguntó con escepticismo y algo de ironía.

-Sí, es difícil, más no imposible, pero sí, me pongo nervioso-

-Hmp-

**Tiin.**

Y Sasuke tuvo el viaje más largo de toda su vida en elevador, salió antes de que Naruto se pusiera a contar sus temores.

-¡Le mandare Saludos a Sakura-Chan de tu parte!- grito a todo pulmón el rubio.

Sasuke se detuvo, se repitió a si mismo _"Es Naruto, tu mejor amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo, amigoamigoamigoamigoamigo…." _Para poder controlarse y no ir a golpearlo.

Él juraba y perjuraba que el sonrojo que atento sus mejillas fue producto del enojo.

No por la chica.

No, no, no.

Nada que ver.

* * *

_-"¡Y una mierda Kami! ¿Me oyes? ¡Una mierda!"-_

_-¿Qué pasó con tu mente positiva?-_

_-"Una mierda también"_

Salió del restaurante, molesta, enojada, furiosa, eufórica, etc…

_-Oye ¿Estás bien?-_

Subió a su automóvil, y cerró la puerta. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la fuerza con la que la cerro, hubiera pensado que la quería sellar.

_-"Perfectamente. ¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal? ¿Insinúas que me veo mal?"-_

Al preguntarse eso, acelero, esquivando autos.

_-No, bueno, poquito tal vez, ¡Pero esta hermosura de auto no tiene la culpa!-_

_-"También una mierda con conocer a __**la encantadora novia Hinata**__ ¡UNA MIERDA! Es decir, tú la oíste, no tiene ni la menor intención de ayudarme, ni siquiera a decirme sus gustos, ¿Cómo voy a planear la boda de alguien a quien que apenas conozco? Ni siquiera sé cuántos años tiene"-_

_-Se ve como de nuestra edad, 23 hermosos años, tal vez menos. Pero no puedes dejar que nos desanime, sino podemos conocerla directamente, hay que conocerla indirectamente-_

_-"¿Qué propones?"-_

_-Mmm, Tal vez… podríamos pedir consejos de que le gustaría a Hinata o cuáles son sus gustos-_

_-"Tu plan es perfecto… Ahh… pero no es anti-novia súper psicópata, celosa e histérica alias TenTen. Si le pedimos consejos a Neji, TenTen nos matara"-_

_-No pensaba exactamente en Neji-_

_-"¿Eh?"-_

* * *

-Disculpe Señor Uchiha, tiene una visita- Sonó en el altavoz del mismo.

-Estoy ocupado-

-La Señorita insiste-

-Dije… ESTOY OCUPADO. ¿Es necesario que lo deletree?-

Se escucho un disturbio en la otra línea.

-Sasuke Uchiha, abre la maldita puerta de la oficina si no quieres que la derribe-

La dulce y poco amenazante voz de Sakura hizo al chico levantar las cejas.

-Tienes 5 minutos-

Y ni bien se corto la comunicación, el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirosa invadió la oficina.

-Hola- saludo la pelirosada

-Ve al grano- respondió Sasuke mientras se quitaba los lentes y apoyaba sus brazos en el escritorio. Pudo apreciarla mejor, su esbelto cuerpo resaltaba con aquel traje, dándole aires de empresaria.

Sakura tomo asiento delante de él y pudo observar sus fuertes, sexys y poderosos brazos. _¡Oh no! Voy a transpirar x3. _Porque definitivamente no podía haber hombre más sexy con aquel traje y el hecho que no llevara puesto su abrigo favorecía más.

-Necesito de tu ayuda-

Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-Tienes la prima más… - se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas en la oficina- … especial- dijo tras pensar la palabra- es decir, parece que me odia o guarda algún rencor, y no es que me importe mucho que piensa ella de mi, pero, pero necesito conocerla para poder hacer realidad la boda de sus sueños, lo cual es imposible si no sé cómo la imagina-

-Habla con Neji- propuso sin dejar de seguirla con la mirada.

-Ya lo pensé, pero si hay alguien que me odia más que tu prima, es la novia de Neji, se llama TenTen ¿No?, pues ella está peor, es decir, tal vez ayer cometí una indiscreción al bromear así con Neji, pero él fue mi ex-novio, y nadie me había dicho que ella era su novia. Por lo que es definitivo, si me acerco 5 metros a la redonda, TenTen me fusilara, matara, morderá o mandara secuestrar, violar, matarme y vender mis órganos-

Sasuke volvió alzar una ceja. _–Definitivamente ve demasiada televisión y no se le ha quitado lo dramática-_

-Hmp, No es mi problema- _Esta niña es tonta. _

-Por supuesto que lo es-

-No, no lo es-

-Eres el ¡PADRINO!- exclamo mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento.

-Hmp-

Sakura se quedo callada, se volvió a levantar, y dio una vuelta- Mira, imagina esto-

El chico asintió

Ella se dio la vuelta quedado frente a él – Imagina a Naruto cuando falte 1 mes para la boda.- hizo pausa, y sonrió al notar la diminuta mueca de desagrado- Molesto ¿Cierto? Ahora imagínalo a 1 semana de la boda- la mueca de desagrado duro más de lo esperado- Insoportable. ¿Qué tal un día antes de la boda?- El seño fruncido fue su respuesta. Le dio la espalda.

-Ya comprendí tu punto, pero igual como me molesta a mí, molestaría a todos-

-Ohh inocente Sasu-Chan- Y se volteo con una mirada que demostraba comprensión.

Ese tierno apodo costo un gruñido, un seño fruncido y una mirada molesta.

-Tú eres el padrino- dijo en tono casi lastimero- Si hay alguien a quien Naruto fastidiara cada día antes de su boda, serás tú-

-Hmp-

-Además- se volvió a sentar, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Necesito tu ayuda, como tú la mía, porque, puedo ir con Naruto, y contarle unas cuantas cositas. Sabes que si yo soy molesta, Naruto lo es mil veces más-

-Grrr-

-Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Me ayudaras? A mí, tu dulce amiga de la infancia, la cual golpeaba a Naruto por ti, y los salvaba de los maestros-

-_Chantaje-_

-Solo necesitas saber de Hinata ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, y que tomes algunas decisiones por ella-

-¿Quieres que tome decisiones de la novia?-

-Yo tomaré las del novio-

-Que consuelo- había 5 mililitros de sarcasmo en cada letra.

-Entonces…-

-Solo porque no quiero aguantar a Naruto-

-¡¡YEEEI!! Sabía que no me ibas a dejar abajo Sasuke- la felicidad de Sakura hizo sonreír levemente, diminutamente, una micro fracción de segundo, al chico.

-¿Para cuando tienes planeada la boda?- pregunto interrumpiendo la felicidad de la chica.

-He estado pensando en eso, dijeron "Antes de que finalice el año"- cito las palabras de Hinata- Y apenas estamos en Febrero, 10 meces de margen es más que suficiente para ellos, pero yo tengo que estar en Nueva York más tardar para el 25 de Julio, estaba pensando que la boda a finales de Junio, aunque tendría que hablar con los… novios-

-¿En Junio? ¿No es precipitado?-

Una mirada asesina verde reto los ojos del chico.

-¿Crees que no puedo organizarla? Estamos a martes 17 de febrero, por supuesto que puedo organizar una boda, con 4 meses de anticipación-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Por supuesto que puedo-

-Hmp bueno-

-¿No me crees?-

-Hmp-

-Grr…Como sea, vámonos-

Y Sasuke la miro como si estuviera loca.

-Son las 5:30 hora perfecta para tomar un tentempié…- Analizó la mirada inexpresiva del chico- ¿No querrás que platiquemos aquí verdad?-

-…-

-¿Verdad?-

-Hmp ¿Qué tiene de malo mi oficina?-

-¿Bromeas? Tienes a Naruto casi de vecino, él no puede saber que no me llevo bien con su novia-

-Prometida- corrigió.

-Grr… Prometida.- Sasuke no pudo evitar encontrar divertida su expresión- Como sea, no podemos quedarnos aquí… Mmmm, está bien, tienes razón-

-Lo sé, ¿En que tengo razón ahora?-

Sakura rodo los ojos. Se inclino hacia en chico, dándole una muy buena vista de su escote, acerco su mano hacia su camisa y saco una pluma.

Sasuke se puso nervioso una decima de segundo, aquella inocente posición dejaba mucho a la imaginación, siguió sus movimientos; después de secuestrar su pluma, tomo una hoja de las miles que había en su escritorio y se sentó de nuevo.

Comenzó a escribir algo, y como era costumbre en cada cosa que Sakura hacia se concentro demasiado, tanto como para no percatarse de la penetrante mirada que le dirigía el pelinegro.

Por su parte Uchiha pudo observar el largo cabello rosado, brillante y con aspecto sedoso, sus largas pestañas, y su pequeña y perfilada nariz. Esa imagen traía recuerdos de su dulce infancia.

Cuando solo eran Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Toma- le extendió la hoja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esto es…?-

-Mi dirección, pasa por mí a las 8:OOpm, aceptaré que me lleves a cenar, piensa en un lugar lindo porque me vestiré bien, aunque si te decides por McDonald's o algo así no hay problema, solo envíame un mensaje, aquí está mi numero de celular, se puntual, y no, no lo considero una cita, hay que tomarlo como una… cena de negocios. Nos vemos-

Y salió de la oficina.

Dejando a Sasuke con un papel en la mano, y un seño fruncido, muy fruncido.

Soltó el aire y sonrió de lado. _La molestia había crecido, se había convertido en un problema…un adorable y atrevido __**problema**__._

La puerta se volvió abrir.

Sasuke levanto la mirada esperando encontrarse a Sakura, pero por desgracia no era más que Naruto.

-Hmp, Largo-

-Pero teme, vi salir aSakura-Chan-

-Dije L A R G O-

Se levanto y cerró la puerta poniéndole llave para asegurar que nadie más entre.

* * *

_-¡Tendremos una cita con Sasuke-Kun!-_

_-"Dije que no iba ser una cita"-_

_-Tal vez para Sasuke-Kun ni para ti sea una cita, pero para mí, si lo es-_

_-"Loca"-_

Condujo hacia su apartamento, esperando encontrar a una muy molesta Karin, pues se paso casi todo el día en la calle, y no la ayudo en la oficina. –_No es nuestra culpa, recuerda que ella nos metió en esto de la boda-_

-¡Estoy en casa!- anuncio cuando abrió la puerta de su elegante pero muy desordenado hogar.

-Ya era hora ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar para localizar a Sai? Tu gato y yo tenemos hambre-

Sakura observo a Karin, quien traía puestos unos pans y una camiseta blanca de algún antro de Nueva York, su rojizo cabello estaba atado en una cola mal hecha. Llevaba cajas de un lado a otro y acomodaba lo que podía.

-Este lugar es un desastre, pero ya está por lo menos más ordenado. Por cierto, ya llegaron las invitaciones de la inauguración ¡Están hermosas! Mira- y le alcanzo una invitación – Esa es la de….-

-La de ¿Ino? ¡Esta igualita! Mis felicitaciones-

-Lo sé, es una genial idea-

-¿Qué más ha quedado de la inauguración?-

Karin ahogo un gemido de felicidad – No lo creerás, pero hoy fueron los chicos para ayudarme a mover los muebles, ¡DIOS! Debiste estar ahí, estaban como querían, de hecho…- saco una tarjeta- tengo un numero, bueno, sé que eso no importa, el caso es que la oficina ya parece oficina y no la escena del _"Las torres gemelas" _y ya compre algunas telas y accesorios para decorar, mañana irán de nuevo los chicos para armar la sala de eventos que es donde se llevara acabo el evento. Pero mejor dime tú, ¿Qué tal te fue con Hinata? ¿Ya son amigas? ¿Tienes algo para la boda?

-Me fue pésimo, no sé cómo pude llegar a pensar que podríamos ser amigas, es decir parece que no le interesara su boda, como si el hecho que vallan a compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos sean más que suficientes-

-Que rara mentalidad-

-Lo sé, pero yo, siento tan lista, hable con Sasuke Uchiha-

-¿El antisocial?-

-Sí, el antisocial, después de un arduo convencimiento y chantaje logre que me ayudara a "conocer" a Hinata-

-Pues suerte amiga-

-Gracias, SON LAS 7:OOpm-

-Wii, al fin aprendiste a leer la hora- El sarcasmo fue obvio.

-¡Que amiga tan simpática y graciosa tengo! Es que tendre una cena de negocios con Sasuke- Comenzo a encaminarse a su habitación

-Umm… yo conozco esas cenas-

-No somos como tu- grito desde la comodidad de su cuarto.

-Si bueno, como sea, vete arreglar corre, _Golosina _y yo encargaremos sushi-

-_"¿Qué nos pondremos?"-_

_-Sombra aquí, sombra allá, maquíllate maquíllate. Una cita con Sasuke-Kuun-_

_-"¡Que no es una cita! Loca"-_

Tomo una rápida ducha, salió en bata y busco en su desacomodado armario en busca de un vestido elegante, pero sexy, refinado pero único. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una prenda.

Sonrió.

-_Sombra aquí, sombra allá, maquíllate maquíllate, un espejo de cristal y mírate y mírate-_

En efecto, Sakura se encontraba maquillándose. Una leve capa de polvo, un poco de sombra oscura para resaltar sus ojos, algo de rímel y por ultimo un poco de rubor.

Dejo su larga melena rosa suelta, le aplico algo de crema para peinar y se lo seco.

Sonrió satisfecha. Nada más faltaba el vestido, que no tardo nada en ponérselo, mucho menos las altas zapatillas abiertas.

Frunció el seño, faltaba algo…

-_Un collar. Ponte el de la buena suerte, ese de diamantes y con una florecita en el medio-_

Haciéndole caso a su Inner se lo puso, debía admitir que lucía muy bien. Aplico un poco de lipgloss y quedo lista. Preparo su pequeño bolso negro, agregando su cartera, un espejo, lipgloss y su celular.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Iba salir cuando la voz de Karin la interrumpió.

-Debe ser el sushi-

Aprovecho a la comedida de su amiga para echarse perfume y la crema del mismo; _Amor amor._

-¡Sakura es para ti!-

* * *

**En alguna calle de Tokyo.**

_**-**__Maldita mocosa entrometida. Y yo como tonto acepto. No debería ir, aunque sino paso por ella me…me hará… me hará algo que definitivamente no va ser bueno para mi salud física o mental-_

Sip, Sasuke Uchiha conducía en su flamante Mercedes Benz Guard camino a la dirección señalada por su amiga.

_-Hmp, por lo menos encontré estacionamiento. Hay que admitir que Sakura sabe escoger donde vivir-_

Bajo del auto y se encamino al elegante y enorme edificio.

Se vio en un reflejo antes de entrar. Hay que admitir quien es guapo es guapo y él era guapísimo.

Sonrió arrogante ante su reflejo. Sus anchos hombros cubiertos por su saco negro que hacia juego con su pantalón y resaltaba de su camisa blanca pulcramente planchada con su corbata negra.

Si Sakura quería jugar sucio – _porque para él esto era jugar sucio- _el también querría jugar. No hay que olvidar que la pelirosa estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Si quería que pasaran tiempo juntos, simplemente lo hubiera pedido.

No era necesario todo esto.

Toco a la puerta de la habitación 945 anotada en la hoja.

Una chica pelirroja de aspecto desalineado abrió la puerta.

-Ah… El chico antisocial. Vienes por Sakura ¿Cierto? Pasa, ahorita le llamo-

Y tan rápido como hablo se fue.

-¡Sakura es para ti! ¡El chico antisocial! Aiññ, y yo pensé que iba ser mi sushi-

Sasuke hizo una mueca -_¿Antisocial?-_

-Hola Sasuke-

-Hmp- Se volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, de Sakura, estaba seguro, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Y se quedo embobado dos micro fracciones de segundo.

Se veía _esplendida._

Frunció el seño Haruno Sakura sabía jugar sucio.

Nunca había visto combinación tan perfecta. Parecía como si el vestido fuera hecho especialmente para ella.

_Ohh lo olvidaba, la ropa que Sakura vestia era __**especialmente **__hecha para __**ella **__y hacer resaltar sus atributos._

Aquel pequeño vestido straple, de tela satín dorada en la parte superior doblada cuidadosamente horizontal, y verticalmente en color negro en la cintura, resaltado su busto, y una falda corta negra con flores blancas abajo era precioso. (En mi perfil esta el link para quien desee ver el vestido)

-Hmp. Vamos-

Ambos salieron del edificio. Sasuke como todo _caballero _que es le abrió la puerta de su automóvil. Sakura entro y examino el carro por dentro, Frunció el seño.

-¿Qué tiene mi auto?- preguntó el chico.

-Es el auto más arrogante que he visto-

-No sabía que un automóvil podía ser arrogante-

-Pues ya ves. Por cierto, luces muy bien-

-Hmp- sonrió arrogante – Lo sé- Sakura rodo los ojos- Tu tampoco luces mal-

-Hmp. Lo sé-

Ambos sonrieron arrogantes.

* * *

-Solo tienes que orientarme sobre como es Hinata-

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?- Miro disimuladamente su escote. _Es que el collar de diamantes llamana la atención hacia __**esa **__zona._

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado ese tema-

-Ya ves que no-

Sakura rodo los ojos. –Naruto te dejara en paz durante el periodo de organización-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Sus ojos se concentraron en sus labios.

-Es Naruto- se inclino más hacia enfrente, haciendo la conversación más íntima- Sabes que lo puedes amenazar, sino siempre estoy yo para hacerlo. Usa tu imaginación Sasuke- Miro directamente sus ojos.

-Hmp. Eso no es suficiente- Dijo sin romper el contacto visual.

-Puedes decir que te debo un favor- Sonrió levemente – Nunca sabes cuando me puedas necesitar-

-Ya lo creo- Se acercaron un poco más _¿Desde cuándo había tanta tensión sexual?_

-¿Qué desean ordenar?-

Y la tensión se esfumo.

-Grr…- tomo la cartera con el menú- Caviar-

Sakura hizo mueca de asco al escuchar la comida de su acompañante.

-¿Para usted señorita?- El mesero le sonrió .

-Mmm…- mordió su labio inferior pensando, de nuevo concentrándose demasiado, como para ver la mirada embobada del mesero y la contrariada de Sasuke – Fetuccini Alfredo-

-¿Alguna bebida para acompañar?-

-Whisky-

El mesero se retiro.

-Una parte de ti me da asco- dijo Sakura con cara resignada.

Sasuke levanto una ceja –Hmp Las chicas no suelen decirme eso ¿Podrías decime el porqué?-

-¿Caviar? Qué asco-

Sasuke levanto la otra ceja - ¿Sabes lo que dices? ¿Lo has probado?-

-Sí, y casi vomito-

-Hmp Eres rara-

-Dijo el señor sociedad-

-Hmp-

-Como sea ¿En que nos quedamos? Ah si, cuéntame de Hinata-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Todo. Desde lo básico, hasta lo complejo e innecesario-

-Hmp. Nació el 27 de Diciembre en Kohona, tiene tu edad, 23 años, es la del medio, su hermano mayor es Neji, y su hermana menor Hanabi. Viajo a Francia a los 3 años desde ese entonces estaba enamorada de Naruto, ahí estudio, hasta los 15 que regreso a Japón. Comenzó a andar con Naruto a los 19. Su color favorito es el Rosa y el Azul, el Naranja lo dice por Naruto. Estudio Relaciones internacionales. Básicamente hace lo que su padre pide. Es muy tímida pero muy celosa también-

-Eso lo note- aclaro molesta. - ¿Dices que nació en Kohona? ¿Por qué no la conocí?-

-De pequeña tenia delicada salud-

-Hmp-

-Ahh y es sangre tipo –A-

-¿En serio?- preguntó preocupada.

El mesero llego con la comida. Sakura hizo mueca de asco al ver el platillo del pelinegro.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- de nuevo la atención del mesero se concentro en Sakura.

-No- respondió ella. El mesero se retiro.

-Hmp ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea -A?-

-Naruto es +B-

-¿Y eso…?-

-¿No te dieron Biología?- pregunto molesta- Cuando se va casar una pareja donde son de signo contrarios e incompatibles, se tiene que vacunar a la mujer, para cuando concedan un bebe el sistema inmunológico no considere al pequeño como un virus. Puede haber aborto Sasuke- explico más preocupada.

-Hmp, le ponemos la vacuna y ya-

-Que no se me olvide hablar mañana de eso con Hinata y Naruto-

-Hmp- Sasuke sonrió muy, muy, muy, muy, levemente. Porque en una muy, muy, muy, muy recóndita parte de su ser, se alegraba que Sakura siguiera siendo Sakura, ya que a pensar de que no se llevara muy bien con su prima, se preocupaba por ella y por un ser que ni siquiera era concebido.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, preguntándose y respondiendo cosas de la boda, aunque era obvio que un 80% de la conversación hablo Sakura.

Después de la cena ambos fueron de regreso al hogar de la chica, Sasuke aparco su automóvil enfrente. Ella rompió el silencio.

-Entonces oficialmente ¡Tenemos una boda que organizar!-

-Hmp, que emoción- dijo con aburrimiento.

Sakura sonrió. – Se que no es muy grato para ti tener que hacer esto, pero de verdad, estaré y estaremos –mi equipo y los novios- muy agradecidos-

-Hmp. Me deberás uno grande-

-Lo sé.- Iba bajar del auto, pero se detuvo al ver que Sasuke la imitaba- No es necesario que bajes, puedo llegar sola-

-Hmp, Lo sé, eres muy bruta para los golpes-

Ojos verdes asesinos lo atravesaron.

-Pero dotes caballerosos lo ordenan-

-No es necesario- exclamo de nuevo- ¿No querras que mis brutos golpes se topen contigo?-

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Hmp. Puedo llegar sola- finalizo molesta.

Él se molesto. –Bien-

Ella también -Bien- Iba bajar del auto cuando se detuvo- Por cierto, toma- le extendió una cajita.

Sasuke frunció el seño _Que bipolar._ Acepto la caja - ¿Qué es?-

-La invitación para la inauguración de mi estudio, tienes que asistir, sino contaré chistes de ti y nuestra infancia- amenazo.

-¿Insistes en amenazarme?-

Sakura sonrió. –Adiós- y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Sakura siendo Sakura, calculo mal y termino siendo un beso en la comisura de los labios. Sonrió más. – Gracias por la cena.-

Bajo del auto y se entro al edificio.

Sasuke soltó el aire pesadamente. –_Maldita mocosa-_ Pero a pesar de _fingir _estar molesto, no perdió ningún movimiento, ni se fue de ahí, hasta asegurar ver a Sakura dentro del edificio.

Abrió la cajita, y sus ojos se abrieron también.

Dentro de la caja, había un pequeño muñeco de peluche, de ojos negros, tez pálida, cabello rebelde –_de tela_- con rostro inexpresivo, y vestido de traje. Dicho muñeco sostenía un elegante cartel, donde venia los datos del evento.

Alzo una ceja.

_-Interesante-_

* * *

-_Fue la velada más maravillosa que he tenido en toda mi vida-_

_-"Cállate"-_

_-Enserio, ¿Puede haber hombre más maravilloso?-_

_-"Grr"-_

_-¿Oliste su loción? Era tan varonil. Ahh y ese casi beso picarona ¿Ehh?-_

Sakura sonrió tímida.

-_"Por supuesto que la olí, y fue un accidente"-_

Frunció el seño preocupada.

-Toda solución genera nuevos problemas ¿Cierto?-susurro

-_¿Qué problema puede haber con trabajar con Sasuke?-_

_-"El de caer enamoradas de nuevo"- _

* * *

Saludos Terrícolas.

¡Buenas a todos! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Largo?

Yo creo que sí, quedo más largo que el anterior.

Por cierto, tengo una duda. ¿Qué prefieren? ShikaxIno o ShikaxTem

Personalmente me gusta más el ShikaIno, pero pues quisiera saber sus opiniones.

En este capítulo no hubo tanto NarutoxHinata, ni NejixTen. Me concentre en desarrollar más la inexistente relación que había entre Sasuke y Sakura. n.n Por lo menos ya trabajaran juntos.

Y pues ahí van, xD personalmente me encantó el berrinche que le hizo Sakura a Kami, xD pues creo que a todos nos ha pasado, cuando algo no sale como lo deseamos y nos enojamos con todos xD y todo lo queremos enviar a…. Donde lo envió Sakura.

Y esta Karin cachonda xD con los pobres chicos que le ayudan.

Por cierto para los vestuarios que uso Sakura están en mi perfil. :D

Jooo. Ahí van poco a poco. n,n.

* * *

_**Adelantos.**_

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy por la tarde?- preguntó Sakura.

-Hmp… No-

-¿Me acompañarías a Kohona?

-¿Hmp?-

---

-Ella es Sabaku no Temari y su hermano Gaara-

Shikamaru paso saliba pesadamente.

---

-¿Sakura-Chan? ¿Sasu-Chan? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

-¿Mamá?

-¿Mikoto-San?

* * *

_**¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS DEMASIADAS GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

A los Reviews, casi lloraba de la felicidad. *-* son mi regalo de navidad.

**marvin-uchiha****.**

¡Fuiste mi primer Review! ¡Fuiste la persona que me hizo feliz! *-* Haha me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero también te guste. Hahaha Sí, Karin esta vez no será la zorra, aunque casi siempre tengo una idea de ella como zorra xD pero si, decidí dejarla un ratito en paz. Espero te sorprendas cuando alguien sea _semi_ tachada de zorra ¿Quién crees que será? :O. Muchas gracias n.n

**laurita261**

Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué tal este? xD hahaha también me hace muy feliz el hecho que te hayas reído. Me haces feliz. Gracias. n.n

**DanielitaXx**

¡Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado. *-* Hahaha ¿Cómo encontraste este? Muchas gracias por leer. Me haces feliz! :D

**Heero Kusanagi**

Gracias. :D Aquí está la continuación. n,n

**Karina Natsumi**

Gracias. ¿Qué opinas de este capitulo? :D

**kyo nakamura**

¿Ontá la conti? ¡Aquí tá! n.n Gracias por leer. :D

**Park lee**

¡Hola! Aiññ, que bueno que te gusto *-* Me motivaste mucho cuando lei tu review, enserio, casi lloraba. Hahaha Sí, esta Sakura que desaparece 8 añotes y regresa como si nada, haha pues aquí está la conti ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Es raro que trabajen juntos no? xD hahaha Gracias por leer. n.n

**karoru01**

¡Hola! Gracias :D Me alegra que te haya gustado. Haha aquí está el segundo capítulo xD algo más largo que el primero xDD ¿Qué te pareció?

**Esme-ChanOoOAsuka-Ruri-Uchiha**

¡Holaa!

Hahaha Este capítulo lo hice pensando en ti. :D Sip, cada vez que pensaba para desarrollar el SasuSaku, me acordaba de tu review. Aquí vemos que empiezan de chaconcitos tímidos xD. Siip T.T pobre Sakura, tan feo que se siente cuando algo no sale como lo planeas, más cuando es por sentimientos. U.u ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? :O n.n

**setsuna17**

Gracias por leer. :D Aquí está el capítulo. ¿Qué te pareció? Hahaha

**sakuritauchiha01**

Hola! :D Que bueno que te haya gustado y que hayas reído xDDD hahaha, si esas conversaciones xDDD Chachetoncito, no, no, de lo que hablan estos jóvenes de ahora xDD ¿Qué te pareció la continuación? :D

* * *

Y Muchas, muchas, muchas, infinitamente muchas gracias a todos. :D

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, y demás. Se aceptan de todo. n,n

Y recuerden, según las leyes de la ecuación infinita fanfictiotinales.

Una opinión + teclado = review + autora = autora feliz = motivación = continuar escribiendo = capítulo nuevo = Una opinión.

_**¿Review?**_

_**v**_


	3. Es fácil meterse en algo¿Salir? No

**Autora: **Asumi

**Titulo: **La boda de mi mejor amigo

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**Parejas implicadas:** NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoSai, ShikaIno, etc…

**Declaimer: **Las palabras escritas son mías, ¿Los personajes? No, u.u.

* * *

-Diálogos-

Historia

_Pensamientos_

_**Cambios de escena…**_

_-"Lecturas, citas, frases celebres, etc..."-_

Para las conversaciones con Sakura y su Inner:

-"_Sakura"-_

_-Inner-_

* * *

_Es más fácil meterse en algo que salir de ello._

_**Novela ley de Murphy**_

* * *

_-_Entonces nos vemos a las 10:00a.m en la oficina- pauso- Si, por favor, que ella también este ahí, adiós- colgó a la vez que soltaba un fuerte suspiro.

_-Parecemos esclavas-_

_-"Cállate. Si sigues así de pesimista no me motivare para trabajar"-_

_-Solo digo lo que piensas-_

_-"Cállate"-_

En efecto, Sakura se encontraba en su oficina, limpiando, llevando, acomodando, dando órdenes, planeando, etc.

Era cansado pues estaban ordenando los muebles para el evento, moviéndolos de aquí, allá, de allá para acá, escogiendo telas, midiendo, cortando, colgando.

Sakura salió de su oficina en busca de Karin, pues necesitaba utilizar el automóvil. Pero ni bien puso pie en el pasillo fue atentada por una manada de organizadores.

-Sakura-San, ¡Sakura-San! ¿Qué ha decidido para el menú?-

-Será buffet, pon de TODO tipo de comida, y cuando digo TODO tipo, es ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO tipo de comida, también quiero dos fuentes de chocolate, de las más grandes, una con chocolate negro y el otro chocolate dulce, los bombones, fresas, frutas, galletas y cosas dulces serán los acompañantes. También quiero otras dos fuentes de chamoy, aquí predominara frutas cítricas, como naranjas, manzana verde, y dulces ácidos.

-De acuerdo-

-Sakura-San, espere, disculpe ¿Ya decidió los centros de mesas y los manteles?-

-Sí, será el quinto centro de mesa que vimos, quiero flores de los colores más vivos, si es necesario pintarlas, píntenlas, los ramilletes altos, y globos de helio flotando, los manteles serán de colores, te encargo que los pongas distribuidos y que ningún color choque con otro.-

-Okey-

-También te encargo que recojas los regalos de los invitados. – Busco algo en su pequeño bolso – Toma esta es la dirección-

-Okey-

-Sakura-San, la música…-

-Pasado mañana estará te daré la lista-

-Entendido-

-¿Alfred?-

-Si Sakura-San-

-Te encargo los bares, quiero que todo este absolutamente abastecido. ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Karin?-

-Yo me encargo. Está en la entrada principal-

La pelirosa dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida.

-_Maldita Karin x3 que no ve que estamos muy cansadas. Por tu culpa Sakura, no dormimos lo suficiente porque ALGUIEN se quedo pensando mucho tiempo en Sasuke-Kun, ya ni yo-_

_-"G u a r d a s i l e n c i o"-_

Vio un destello rojo, señalando, moviéndose, quejándose, ordenando y criticando.

Sip, esa era Karin.

Conforme se acercaba, escuchaba mejor sus reclamos.

-No, ahí no, mejor allá. ¡Vamos chicos! Quiero ver esos músculos moviéndose-

-Karin- reprendió Sakura.

-Ahh, Hola, ¿Ya te terminaron de acosar allá dentro?-

-Que graciosa, oye dentro de una hora tengo que ir a repartir las invitaciones, ¿No necesitaras el auto cierto?

-Nahh, llévatelo. Tengo el sentimiento que se nos olvida algo, pero nada es tan importante que no pueda esperar-

-Okey. Me retiro-

-Chau. Saludos al antisocial y al chico tiburón-

-¿Tiburón?-

-Sui…algo-

-Suigetsu-

-Sí, ese-

Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Adiós-

-_Joo, vamos a ver a Sasuke-Kun y Narutoo-_

_-"Pensé que estabas cansada"-_

_-Ya no. ¿No se te hace que este vestido nos queda excelente? Karin se lucio al regalárnoslo-_

-"_Lo sé, se nota que nos quiere"-_

Sip, Sakura vestía uno de los primeros diseños de Karin.

Un sencillo pero bonito vestido blanco straple, con figurillas en formas de círculos de distintos tamaños y colores neutros, haciendo resaltar una cintilla rosada que rodeaba su cintura y se ataba en un pequeño moño.

Calzaba unas altas y bonitas zapatillas. Y su cabello estaba ondulado y suelto. Traía el maquillaje de día.

Conducía normalmente, sí, para Sakura "normalmente" era a pisar el acelerador y esquivar autos.

Estaba a punto de aparcarse frente a "_Uchiha Company", _cuando su celular sonó. Por el tono de "El exorcista" supo que se trataba de Karin.

-Diga-

-_Sakura me mataras-_

_-_¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-_¿Ya estás en la empresa?-_

-Sí, ahora dime qué hiciste-

**Piii Piii Piiiii**

Un carro exigía que la pelirosada se moviera.

Y enserio que trato, juro que intento por los medios posibles contenerse, pero no pudo, así hizo lo que Karin o cualquier otra chica molesta y estresada hubiera hecho;, saco su mano e hizo una seña obscena con el dedo del medio; Al tiempo que Karin le respondía.

-_Se nos olvido ir por Temari y Gaara. Están terriblemente molestos. Lo siento, se que debía haberte recordado, pero...-_

-Ya está bien. No te preocupes, diles que ya voy ellos-

Y acelero.

Fue una lástima que no supo o mejor dicho, no _observo_ que el carro que pitaba era un Mercedes Benz Guard que conducía un pelinegro.

Un pelinegro que tenía un tic en el ojo. Porque él, si observaba bien, y ese rosado cabello y esa manera arrebatada de conducir, solo eran de Sakura, su _amiga _que le acaba de enseñar su dedo indicándole lo que hiciera con el.

-Grrr… Molestia-

* * *

-Y_ou can change you sex, change your friends, change your wife_-

_-"A diferencia de ti, yo si canto bonito"-_

_-Cantamos igual, baka, y yo mejor que tu aceleraba, sabes como se pone Temari cuando llegamos tarde-_

_-"Y Gaara"-_

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

* * *

-¡Como se tarda! ¡¡Cuando las vea las voy a matar!!-

-Tranquilízate hermana-

-Mira Gaara, no me digas que estoy tranquila, porque ¡LO ESTOY! ¿Me veo alterada? o ¿Qué? Es solo que….- Y el sonido de un auto a gran velocidad, seguido de un pitido, un freno con motor y otra acelerada la interrumpio

-Sakura- dijeron ambos hermanos.

El auto freno frente a ellos.

-¡Hola!- La pelirosada bajo del auto, se encamino a ellos y los saludo con un beso.

-Que bonitas horas de llegar- comento Temari haciéndose la molesta.

-Lo siento, hemos andado locas por el trabajo, no se donde tengo la cabeza-

La rubia sonrió.

-¿Donde meto las maletas?- La fría voz del chico llamo su atención.

-En la cajuela- le tiro las llaves y se volteo hacia el equipaje – ¡Dios! ¿Que tanto trajeron? Son demasiadas- pregunto preocupada, pues en la cajuela también estaban las cajas de invitaciones.

-Lo esencial- respondió la rubia.

-Creo que tenemos un problema- comentó secamente el chico.

-¿Uh?- ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia donde Gaara señalaba. Sus muecas se transformaron en una de preocupación.

* * *

-¿Podrías apresurarte a aparcar el carro?- pregunto desesperada Temari.

-No es tan fácil meter los cambios cuando… ¡Tengo el cuerpo de Gaara de por medio!-

-No me echen la culpa a mi- dijo secamente el peli rojizo.

Pues aunque Sakura tuviera un hermoso, flamante y caro Lamborghini murciélago roadster, tenía un pequeño problema: Solo cabían dos personas. El conductor y el copiloto.

Por lo que sip, Gaara termino en medio de ambas chicas, _casi _sobre los cambios.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos, Sakura logro estacionarse bien. Bajaron del automóvil contracturados, lastimados, entumidos y con hematomas.

-Hmp, rete a la muerte… y sobreviví:, atrapado entre sus grandes cuerpos- comento sin importancia Gaara.

Oh no, no noto su error. ¿Estaba sonando la música de Saw?

-Estas insinuando…-

-….Que estamos…-

-…¡GORDAS!- exclamaron juntas.

_- ¿Gorda? Sakura, ¿Estamos gordas? ¿Mika se inspiro en nosotras cuando escribió Big Girl? Soy una Big girl- _

Gaara sudo frio. – No, no, claro que no, si ustedes tienen cuerpo de reloj-

-¿Reloj? de los redonditos- pregunto preocupada Sakura.

-Noo noo, no esos relojes. Reloj de arena, de esos curveados, y hermosos-

-Ahh, mas te vale- respondió Temari- Nos vas a traumar-

-HHMMP-

* * *

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo Sakura al llegar a la sala de juntas, que más parecía sala social, pues era donde se reunían a ver tv, leer revistas, hablar de la gente, tomarse fotos, etc… En la sala se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto,y Hinata. Sakura entendía porque Hinata frunció el seño cuando la vio, y porque se acerco mucho más a Naruto, pero no entendía porque Sasuke imito la acción de su prima (exceptuando el hecho de acercarse al rubio, claro está), y porque Naruto la miro interrogante.- Chicos, dejen las cosas ahí- señalo un rincón de la mesa.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-el rubio corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazo, Hinata frunció el seño ante tan acto –_Como si no la hubiera visto antes- _Sasuke rodo los ojos. - ¿Quienes son esas personas que traes como esclavos?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Uh?-

Y es que Sakura iba muy a gusto cargando una bolsa que parecía ser de su estudio. Mientras el pelirojo cargaba con muchas bolsas, tantas que apenas y podía ver por donde caminaba, de igual manera Temari lucía cansada de cargar tanto.

-Ohh, ella es Sabaku no Temari, y Sabaku no Gaara. Están en mi equipo, Gaara es el encargado de sonido, fotografía y video, mientras que Temari se encarga del calzado, peinado y maquillaje.- explico la pelirosada, se volteo a los hermanos y les extendió la bolsa que ella cargaba- Vístanse, Sasuke les señala donde están los baños ¿Verdad Sasuke? – Lo volteo a ver, pero antes de que esté contestara, ella volvió a tomar la palabra- Yo ahorita tengo que platicar con Hinata y Naruto; y como me no alcanzara el tiempo en ir a repartir las invitaciones, ustedes lo harán por mi- explico sonriente.

Todos levantaron una ceja.

-¿Vestirnos?- replico la rubia.

-Por supuesto, estoy segura les encantaran los trajes, yo misma los diseñe- y sonrió ampliamente. – Pero vallan- y los empujo a la salida- ¿Sasuke los podrías guiar por favor?-

-Hmp- Se levanto y camino con arrogancia.

-Ahora si chicos- Y se soltó hablando.

* * *

-Grrr… esto es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida- se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Ni que lo digas- le siguió su hermana.

Y es que Sakura, pensó que iba ser una linda idea uniformarlos, de blanco con negro.

A Temari le confecciono un vestido blanco con la orilla negra, un delgado cinto y un chaleco blanco. Y a Gaara un traje de vestir completamente blanco, excepto por la extraña corbata que más parecía bufanda, de color negro. (Ambos vestuarios en mi perfil)

-¿Que piensa Sakura? Sabe que ODIAMOS el blanco, ¿Y que es este vestido? ¿Donde queda la sensualidad? Parezco niña de mami-

-Grrr…Y los trajes de tanta etiqueta, me veo gay-

Sasuke levanto una ceja al verlos, parecían de esas parejas de los 70, y el traje del chico desentonaba con el rojo de su cabello.

-_Me quedaría mejor a mi- _Con su típica sonrisa arrogante, los guio, indicándoles cual era la oficina de cada persona. Terminada dicha tarea regreso a la sala de juntas. Abrió la puerta y abrió más sus ojos al ver a su prima y mejor amigo en una pose rara.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

Hinata estaba acostada en la mesa, su cabeza semi-colgaba del borde, y Naruto estaba hincado en el piso dándole un beso en los labios

-Ohh, Sasuke, ya terminaste, ¿Qué significa qué? ¿La pose? ¿A que es genial?- Sakura tomaba fotos de distintos ángulos.

-Hmp-

-Levántense, pónganse uno al lado del otro y tómense de las manos-

-¿Para qué son esas fotos?- cuestiono el pelinegro

-Queti- respondió la chica al tiempo que acomodaba a la pareja.

-¿Eh?-

-Que te importa-

-Hmp-

Sakura rio.

-Es una sorpresa-

-Hmp-

* * *

-Maldita Sakura, la matare, la ahogare, violare, venderé sus órganos y tirare su cuerpo a un rio- murmuraba Temari. Verifico en su lista al siguiente "invitado": _Nara Shikamaru._

Saco un espejo de bolsillo, y miro su expresión: _Enfado total. _Intento sonreír, pero se veía muy fingida, cansada y molesta, le dejo de tomar importancia.

Toc Toc – Sip, toco a la puerta.

-_Adelante, está abierto-_ Escucho del otro lado. Así que siguiendo las instrucciones entro.

Miro al chico de aspecto despreocupado, pues a pesar de que él llevaba ropa más decente (su traje de oficina) se veía molesto, como si llevara una vestimenta incomoda como el de ella o su hermano.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- Temari se complació por lo grave de su voz, ese tono desinteresado y aburrido.

Sonrió. Esto sería interesante… muy _interesante._

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su oficina, pensando en su querido Shika-Kun y en la extraordinaria sorpresa y alegría que la embargo cuando le llevo a Sakura. Su felicidad estaba en los tomes de ser injusto.

-¿Eres Ino?

-Si- Observo a su interruptor.

-Sabaku no Gaara, un placer-

-El placer es mío- dijo un poco sorprendida la rubia.

-Toma- Le entrego una bolsita y al ver su cara de confusión agrego-Es la invitación para la inauguración del estudio-

Ella sonrió- Gracias- y comienzo a caminar hacia su oficina-Por cierto lindo traje-

Gaara parpadeo un par de veces y una diminuta sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

* * *

-Me dijeron que preferirían que la boda sea en Kohona-

-Hmp-

-Tú sabes, por todo eso que son originarios de allá y la familia de Hinata-

-Hmp-

Sasuke iba a un lugar, y Sakura lo seguía, a pesar de que las piernas del chico sean más largas que las de ella y no llevará zapatillas, mantenía bien el paso. Ambos entraron a la oficina del Uchiha.

-Están de acuerdo con que sea en Junio-

-Hmp-

-También les comente de la vacuna, en cuanto saque los tramites de la boda por el civil le darán la primera inyección a Hinata, la siguiente es a las dos o tres primeras semanas de gestación-

-Hmp. ¿Quieres decirme algo? No es necesario que me sueltes toda esa innecesaria conversación- Tomo asiento, se coloco sus lentes y levanto su lap.

Sakura frunció el seño, segundos después lo relajo.

Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-Que listo eres, se ve que me conoces- y sonrió, mirando directamente sus rostro, ohh su perfecto rostro, –_Su rostro de Dios griego mortalizado para demostrar su superioridad a los tristes, débiles y tontos humanos, torturar a las chicas con ese maravilloso cuerpo… Ahhh…- "Procura mantenerte al margen"-_

-Hmp- rodo los ojos-

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy por la tarde?- soltó

-Hmp… No-

-¿Me acompañarías a Kohona?-

-¿Hmp?

-Ándale, por favor, sé que es precipitado, pero necesito ir a Kohona- puso ojos marca –Gato con botas Sherk

-No-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Prometiste ayudarme y me tienes que acompañar para dar tu opinión de…- Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Yo no prometí nada, acepte ayudarte, pero no salgo de la ciudad por caprichos-

-Aceptar, prometer, es lo mismo- hizo un gesto con la mano quitando importancia- Además me ofendes Sasuke, no es capricho el querer ir a Kohona, solo que es necesario. Y solo son una hora y media de viaje-

-Son tres horas de viaje- corrigió el chico.

-Pues hagamos que sean una hora y media- Hubo un momento de silencio- Ahh lo olvidaba-

Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-Olvidaba que le GRAN Uchiha Sasuke no sale de casita sin tener listo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, la revisión del automóvil, comprar los comestibles necesarios y avisar a Naruto, que va a salir. Una persona como tú le gusta tener todo absolutamente organizado y planeado.-

-Yo n…- Ahora Sakura lo interrumpió.

-No niegues que haces todo eso para salir, me dijo Naruto-

-Iba decir, antes que me interrumpieras, que era precavido no miedoso-

-Ohh por supuesto que sí, te da miedo arriesgarte y eso es obvio, eres tan perfeccionista que no le gusta que ningún detalle se escape de su supervisión-

-¿Miedo? No conozco esa palabra porque NO le temo a nada, -

-Claro que la conoces, es esa sensación de inseguridad que sientes al hacer algo sin verificar que todo este absolutamente perfecto-

-Pobre niña confundida-

-Pobre niño miedoso- lo retó.

-Piensa lo que quieras- Dijo Sasuke restándole importancia.

-Es una lastima que uno de los herederos Uchiha sea tan miedoso, uhh no, y a mí que me _fasinan, _me vuelven _loca, _los hombres valientes. - Sakura siguió retándolo

-No admito nada-

-La negación es el primer paso-

-Grr…- _Okey, Sakura sabe alterarle los nervios- _

-Hay,,, al pobre niño miedoso hay que agregarle "complejo de perro". Tú sabes, por el gruñido-

-HMP-

-Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Vencerás tu miedo y me acompañaras a Kohona? Ó ¿Seguirás en la negatividad?-

-N o T e n g o M i e d o-

-Si tú lo dices- se levanto y le dio la espalda

-Nos vamos a las 2:OOpm a Kohona, te demostraré que no tengo esos complejos-

Sakura que aun le daba la espalda, sonrió. –"_Que fácil es manejar el orgullo de un hombre"- Moou eres mala, pobre Sasuke-Kun- "¿Estás conmigo o con él?"- ¿Es una pregunta retorica? Obvio que con Sasuke- "Hmp, no me hables"-_ Aún con una sonrisa en rostro se volteo- Yo manejo-

* * *

-Mmm…- un gemido quedo ahogado en su garganta- Eres demasiado hábil con esas manos-

-Y tú con esa lengua-

-Lo sé, pero me tengo que ir, dejamos esto pendiente ¿Vale? Ya tienes mi número-

-Es una lástima, tan divertidas que se estaban poniendo las cosas-

Sonrió. – Llámame-

-No lo dudes-

* * *

Todos tenemos momentos en los que pensamos ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Unos dicen que una cosa llevo a otra. Otros que era el destino. Y algunos más que no tenían opción. Meterse en problemas o en algún asunto es sencillo, fácil, simple, el problema es salir de el.

Y vez como pasan las cosas tan rápido.

Casi tan rápido como mira Sasuke pasar los arboles, convirtiéndose en machas borrosas.

Paso saliva.

-Detente, yo manejaré-

-Nop, yo manejo, recuerda que queríamos convertir las tres horas en una hora y media-

-Pero no quería terminar tres metros bajo tierra, y según yo, Naruto preferiría tener a sus mejores amigos vivos en la boda-

-Confía en mí, no he tenido ningún accidente, desde que llegue a Tokyo-

-¡Llegaste hace dos días!-

-Da igual-

-Para ser organizadora haces muchas cosas de improvisto y espontaneo-

-Organizo eventos Sasuke, no mi vida, los mejores momentos llegan cuando menos los esperas-

Sasuke rodo los ojos-También para haber sido criada bajo la protección de una honorable familia eres muy grosera-

Sakura arqueo las cejas sorprendidas- ¿Por qué lo dices? No recuerdo haber dicho alguna grosería hoy-

-¿Qué me dices de esa vulgar señal que hiciste hoy frente al edificio?-

-El retrasado aquel me estaba presionando…- hizo una pausa- Un momento ¡¿Tu como sabes de eso?! ¿El cabrón te dijo?-

-HMP- sonó indignado.

-¡Oh NO!- lo volteo a ver.

-¡Mira la carretera!-

Sakura regreso su mirada al camino. – ¿Tú eras? El sujeto que no me dejaba hablar por teléfono ¿Eras tú?-

-Hmp-

-Debí habérmelo imaginado, esa amargura solo podía ser tuya-

-Hmp-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Una leve música comenzó a sonar.

-Y… ¿Por qué estas organizando eventos y no dando saltitos o quebrando cristales con tu voz?-

Sakura frunció el seño. – ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Sasuke soltó el aire con pesar, _odiaba repetir las cosas_-¿Por qué dejaste el arte por los negocios?-

-Ummm…. es complicado-

-Tengo buena lógica-

-Grrr…- "'_¿Qué no entienden que un 'es complicado' es un 'no te quiero decir pero tampoco quiero ser grosera'? hmp"-_Me di cuenta que tenías razón-

Ahora él frunció el seño.- ¿Respecto a qué?-

-Cantar en musicales y ser bailarina, es _estúpido, _algo tan _común, _algo que _cualquier _persona puede hacer, no es nada comparado con ser reconocido por tu inteligencia-

-Yo no qui…-

-Déjalo- pidió tranquila- Ya no importa, mi verdadera pasión es esto, aquello solo lo hacía por obligación… Mejor cuéntame ¿Como ha estado Mikoto-San?-

_**31 minutos y uno, dos, tres, cuatro,…. segundos después… **_

Sasuke agradeció el poder leer una vez más en su vida el cartel de "**Bienvenido a Kohona**"

-Grr… ¿Dónde estará?- murmuraba la pelirosada.

-Hmp ¿Qué buscas?- preguntó un poco indignado al no haberse dirigido con él.

-Algo-

Él frunció el seño.

-Hey- la voz de la chica capto su atención- Busca en mi bolso mi celular- pidió. Sasuke levanto una ceja_ Después de prácticamente haberme ignorado, me pide que busque su celular_- Y no te hagas del rogar, que bien puedo buscarlo yo, pero te pones histérico nada más dejo de mirar el camino-

-Hmp- Tomo la bolsa de la chica, y busco dicho objeto, topándose en la expedición con su agenda electrónica, un labial y un lipgloss, un maquillaje en polvo, unos chicles, su cartera, un ¿condón? _-¿Para qué quiere un condón esta niña? –_ hasta que por fin dio con el móvil, un Nokia xpress music 5530- Ya- anunció.

-Bien, busca en mi lista de contactos a Rock Lee y comunícamelo-

-¿Tengo cara de secretaria?- a pesar de haber sido sarcástico e irónico hizo lo encomendado. Al encontrar a dicho contacto frunció el seño, Que chico tan feo, esas cejas, ¿Para qué Sakura tendría a este en su celular?

-¿Fue un pregunta retorica?-

-Hmp… toma- le paso el celular.

-Gracias. ¿Lee? Habla Sakura, si…- pausa, una laaargaaa pausa- Si, esa misma, jeje- risa nerviosas-¿Te acuerdas de la invitación de hace algunos meses para conocer aquella "Elegante casa frente al lago"?...- pausa- Valla, con que han pasado 6 meses, 2 semanas, 5 días, 8 horas, 50 minutos, 6, 7, 8, 9, segundos.- Sasuke arqueo una ceja, ella se encogió de hombros- Si, _Sakura's House_ Bueno, ¿Sigue en pie?- pausa- Nos vemos allá. Gracias-

Él la miro pidiendo _exigiendo _una explicación.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de cansancio – Hace 6 meses, 2 semanas, 5 días, 8 horas, 20, 21, 22 segundos, Rock Lee me invitó conocer un estilo "mansión rentable" es como una cabaña 100 veces más grande, lujosa y cara, es considerada de las más bellas- explico mientras conducía al encuentro con joven Rock.

* * *

-Ohh, mi hermosa flor de cerezo, la más bella criatura en el mundo, mi preciosa diosa afrodisiaca, Bienvenida seas-

Sasuke frunció el seño- _Patético tipo uniceja Hmp, soy 100000000 de veces mejor que el-_

-_"¿Era necesario tanto alago?" –Él si sabe que es lo bueno- _Gracias Lee- sonrió-

-Ohh bella Sakura-San, no debes agradecer ante la sinceridad-

Ella sonrió

-¡Hmp!-

-Ahh por cierto Lee, él es Uchiha Sasuke un amigo de la infancia-

Ambos de miraron desafiantemente y con indiferencia.- Un gusto- agregaron ambos serios.

-Arrghh… ¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó algo indecisa la pelirosa.

-Por supuesto, pasen-

Sasuke y Sakura observaron la maravillosa estructura que se levantaba ante ellos, una ¿Mansión? De 5 pisos, sino es que más, grandes extensiones de jardines rodeaban dicha mansión, daba aires históricos y vanguardistas. (Para ver la foto ir a mi perfil.)

Dentro de dicho lugar, todo desprendía elegancia y refinamiento, dando aires contemporáneos. Rock Lee les dio un pase por los lugares, los jardines, todas las áreas principales, etc… Por fin descansaron en el balcón del segundo piso con vista al mar.

-Que esplendido lugar- alago la pelirosa.

-Lo sé, es maravilloso, uno de los más grandes proyectos que hemos tenido-

Sasuke frunció el seño al notar como Sakura se inclinaba más al rarito.

-Dime Lee- ¿Su voz sonó tan suave?- ¿Cuántas habitaciones tienen este lugar?-

-Tiene 23 suites imperial, y 143 habitaciones-

-Y ¿Ya está abierta al público?- pregunto acercándose más.

-Lamentablemente no- respondió algo nervioso. Sasuke observaba todo analíticamente.

-¿No? – Repitió preocupada- Y… ¿No podríamos hacer una excepción esta vez?- preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

-E…Excep…¿Excepción? ¿A…a que te refieres Sakura-San?-

-Es que tengo un evento muy importante que organizar, y no lo digo profesionalmente hablando, sino sentimentalmente, veraz, mi mejor amigo se va casar, y quiero que toda su boda sea perfecta, piensa, es una gran oportunidad para dar por inaugurado este maravilloso lugar, es decir, obviamente vendrán grandes líderes de empresas, es de la familia Uzumaki y Hyuga-

-¿Uzumaki y Hyuga?-

-Claro, también estará interviniendo mi familia, Haruno, y por supuesto Uchiha-

Sasuke sonrió arrogante –_Definitivamente Sakura sabía manipular a las personas-_

-Sakura-San, sería un gran honor para mi, dejar que usted organice un evento tan emotivo y maravilloso como es la boda de Uzumaki y Hyuga, por supuesto que puede usar esta humilde morada como lugar. ¿Para cuándo lo necesita?-

-_¿Humilde?- _Perfecto, muchas gracias Lee-San Amm para Junio, el 27 de Junio será la del civil, la siguiente semana la religiosa, pero por supuesto, estaríamos aquí mucho antes-

-Perfecto, solo falta afinar detalles, y terminar de completar el personal, pero a partir de ahora me dedicare solamente a finalizar este lugar. Lo prometo Sakura-San-

Sasuke rodo los ojos. _–Que hombre más patético- _Se acerco lentamente a la pelirosada y le tomo la mano.

Sakura frunció el seño al ver la acción del Uchiha.- Gracias Lee, Dígame, ¿Este lugar tiene puerto cierto?-

-Por supuesto- dijo en automatico sin dejar de mirar aquellas manos entrelasadas.

Si, Lee estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Sasuke sonrió

* * *

-Hmp, he visto hombres patéticos que hacen lo que las mujeres quieren, como Naruto, pero el estimado señor Rock Lee – Sasuke exagero– le quito el trono a Naruto.

-Si vas a decir tonterías mejor mantente con tu "Hmp"- respondió la chica.

-Hmp-rodo los ojos – ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A buscar algo para comer-

-La sección de restaurantes esta en dirección contraria-

-Grr… La última vez que vine estaban de este lado- Aclaró mientras daba vuelta en "U"

-Hmp La última vez que viniste fue hace aproximadamente 13 años- dijo con desdén (NA: en las notas aclarare la cronología)

-Como sea. Dime ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó.

-De Lee, que es patético, raro, feo,…-Sakura lo interrumpió.

-No de Lee, del lugar-

-Ahh, es digo que se celebré la boda de mi prima y el dobe-

-¿Verdad? Es decir tengo una idea maravillosa, pero necesito tu opinión-

-Hmp- eso fue un "dime" en el idioma de Sasuke

-Todos se hospedarán en sus casas hasta el día de la boda religiosa, a excepción de mi equipo, tú y yo. –

Sasuke arqueo una ceja-Si quieres dormir conmigo solo dilo, no es necesario todo esto-

-No seas idiota y no te hagas ilusiones Uchiha. El día de la boda civil será el 27 de Junio, y será….-

Se mantuvieron imaginando la boda, mientras bajaban del auto y se encaminaban a un elegante y tradicional restaurante de Kohona, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más reservadas para poder conversar a gusto.

-No, tantas flores no-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hinata es ecologista, le gustan las flores pero se sentirá mal si hay un exceso-

-Anotado, no tantas flores-

-A pesar de que no te dijo el color rosa, procura meterlo mucho, sueña con romances mágicos, dulces, empalagosos y todo eso-

-Ohh-hizo mueca de desagrado.

-Procura meter en el platillo ramen, tú sabes por Naruto-

-Sí, aún pienso en la manera de incluir Ramen sin que se vea muy informal-

-Hinata adora el Baileys y si puedes hacer algo en el puerto te adorara-

Sakura sonrió – Tengo una idea-

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-¿Sakura-Chan? ¿Sasu-Chan? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia aquella conocida voz.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó el chico mientras se levantaba.

-¿Mikoto-San?- ella lo imito.

-Oh, qué alegría me da verlos, Sakura-chan mira cómo has crecido- se abalanzo a abrazarla- Ya eres toda una mujer, solo Dios sabe cuánto te extrañe-

-Yo también la extrañe Mikoto-San, que hermosa se encuentra-

-Gracias querida, y vienes acompañada de mi pequeñin, oh hermoso Sasu-Chan te vez muy guapo-

-_Kyaa Sasu-Chan se sonrojo, que adorable-"Que bonito"- _Sakura aguanto una risita.

-Mamá, ya no estoy pequeño, soy más alto que tu-

La señora Uchiha rió- Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Sasu-Chan. ¿Por qué mejor no comemos juntos? Por allá esta Fugaku-Kun e Ita-Chan-

-¿Aniki?-

-Así es, llego ayer de visita-

Los tres se encaminaron a la zona especial, donde pudieron observar a los dos hombres.

Fugaku se miraba más adulto sin llegar a lo viejo, su castaña cabellera era algo larga pero lo hacía lugar muy elegante, tenía la mirada seria pero con un brillo de curiosidad y felicidad al ver a sus dos hijos reunidos. Itachi –_Ohh Itachi-Kun no te recordaba tan bueno-"No seas cerda, pensé que te gustaba Sasuke"-Sí, pero no tenemos porque negarnos a disfrutar las maravillas naturales de la vida como este espécimen humano- _Ahora que Itachi se había levantado de su silla, Sakura pudo observarlo bien, se veía demasiado alto, y varonil, dios los Uchiha deben de tener algo que los hace sumamente hermosos, su duras pero amables facciones llamaban la atención, su calida mirada y su sonrisa misteriosa.

-Mira Fugaku-Kun, Es ¡Sakura-Chan!- Mikoto casi salta de la felicidad.

-Buenas Tardes Otto-Sama- Sasuke hizo una reverencia.

-Hmp, hijo- El señor Uchiha hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Hola, Gaku-Chan- saludo la recién llegada con mucha confianza.

-O_o- Sasuke

-Grr… sigues siendo igual de molesta e infantil-

Ella sonrió- También me alegra verte-

-Hmp- Y Sakura supo de donde venía ese monosílabo y esa arrogante sonrisa.

-Aniki- Los hijos Uchiha se dieron un fraternal abrazo de hombres (Si ese donde se toman una mano, se abrazan y se dan palmaditas en la espalda)

-Qué bonita estas Sakura-Chan, aunque me temo que no has crecido demasiado- saludo Itachi.

Sasuke frunció el seño, _¿Es que su hermano siempre tenía que ser así de galante con todas? ¿Hasta con Sakura, SU mejor amiga? _Aún así noto lo señalado por su hermano, y ser sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía razón, a su lado, Sakura se veía pequeña, y frágil, pues apenas le llegaba a medio hombro.

-Tomen asiento- ordeno el jefe de familia.

Mikoto se situó aún lado de su esposo y aún lado de ella estaba Sakura, frente a la pelirosada estaba Sasuke y junto a él su hermano.

-Pero díganme ¿Que hacen por aquí?-

-Aghs…-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke fue muy dulce y amable al ofrecerse acompañarme, quería venir y conocer que tanto había crecido este hermoso pueblo y pues Sasuke se ofreció hacerse de guía- El mencionado la miro asesinamente.

-Que acto tan dulce Sasu-Chan-

Sasu-Chan sonrió algo nervioso.- Si, todos conocemos lo adorablemente torpe que es Sakura y no querríamos que ocurriera un accidente-

Un tic en comisura de los labios se formo en Sakura.

-No, por supuesto que no querríamos eso. También conocemos lo tierno y sobreprotector que eres -dijo la pelirosa.

-_Así que Sakura quiere jugar sucio, pues juguemos- _Sasuke sonrió con desdén.

-¿Enserio eres tierno? No sabía eso- dijo con burla el hermano mayor.

Comenzaron a servir la cena.

-Hmp-

-Sasu-Chan es tierno- afirmo Mikoto.

-Así es, siempre escucha a Naruto cuando tiene problemas, lo consuela y ayuda-

-¿Enserio? Qué lindo eres pequeño-

-Ohh no madre… Sakura está confundida-

-Ohh Sasuke, no seas tímido, si eres muy lindo-

-Grr…-

-Si un día después de que llegara me pidió que saliéramos a cenar- confesó la chica.

Sasuke frunció terriblemente el seño _Yo no le pido a nadie salir, Sakura me LO PIDIO- _Pero vamos…tampoco seas tímida tú, ¿Sabían que Sakura se ofreció a organizarle la boda a Naruto y Hinata completamente gratis?-

Sakura casi se ahoga con un brócoli.

-¿ENSERIO SAKURA-CHAN?- preguntó entusiasmada la esposa Uchiha.

-Ahh,, Si, estoy organizando la boda de Hinata… Siempre le pregunto a Sasuke que le gustaría a Hinata-

-Si, he escuchado y lo puedo confirmar que eres una gran organizadora de eventos- Todas las miradas se posaron en Itachi

-¿Eh?-

-Fui a un evento que organizaste, te quedo excelente-

Sakura se ruborizo- Gracias- dijo tímida.

Sasuke frunció el seño.

Fugaku levanto una ceja interesado.

-También diseñara el vestido de la novia y sus madrinas- afirmo Sasuke

A Sakura se le desorbitaron los ojos.

-¿Eres diseñadora? ¿Diseñarías mi vestido también?-

-Claro Mikoto-San- dijo algo ida la chica.

-¿No sabían que Sakura era diseñadora & organizadora? De hecho va inaugurar un estudio aquí- Con cada palabra que Sasuke decía los ojos de Mikoto se iluminaban- Estudio en Parsons **N.Y y h**e escuchado que es muy peleada entre los famosos y las grandes empresas, de hecho creo que trabajaste hace tiempo con la empresa Hyuga ¿Cierto Sakura?

-Ahhgg…Si, con Hiashi-Chan- respondió algo ida- Las invitaciones para la inauguración del estudio llegarán mañana o pasado mañana- le sonrió a Mikoto.

-¿No estarán saliendo y lo están ocultando?-

Sakura que tomaba agua se ahogo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se desorbitaron y se le ocurrió una _Gran, gran, idea. _Sonrió arrogantemente.

Itachi se contuvo la risa. Y Mikoto los miro interrogantes.

-¡N….NOOO! Por supuesto que….¡No!- respondió Haruno

-Siempre tan observador padre- comentó su hijo menor.

Sakura miro feo a Sasuke y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Él reprimió cualquier gesto de dolor e incomodidad y siguió hablando- A decir verdad Sakura y yo, estamos _tratando_ de _recuperar el tiempo perdido_- Afirmo el pelinegro.

Sakura abrió los ojos. –_"Alguien morirá hoy"- Kyaaa ¿En serio Sasuke-Kun dijo eso?-"No seas estúpida, es por haberlo estado fastidiando"- Pero lo dijo, frente a su familia-"Grrr…. Alguien morirá esta noche"-¡Yo! De un paro cardiaco- "¿Así que Sasuke-Kun quiere jugar sucio"-_

-¿Enserio?- preguntó ilusionada Mikoto.

-Si- dijo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa- Sasuke me pidió que lo intentaramos-

Sasuke frunció el seño -_¿Por qué sonríe? No debería sonreír- _Después de aquel casi beso, como no pedirlo-

-O__O- cara de Fugaku y Mikoto.

-Por supuesto que apenas lo estamos intentado, poco a poco, de hecho la salida de hoy fue idea de Sasuke, para pasar más tiempo juntos. Sasuke que _animal _y _salvaje _fuiste… para decirles-

Sus miradas solo podían expresar los siguiente:

-_Esto era la guerra-_

_

* * *

  
_

Saludos gente que está detrás de un monitor.

¿Qué tal?

Lo lamento.

Lamento la demora. No puedo creer que terminara en vísperas de Navidad :D Son las 12:34 a.m. del día 24 de Diciembre del 2009 n.n y he terminado este capítulo.

Me sorprendo porque casi nada de lo que escribí lo tenía planeado, simplemente salió. De hecho hasta quede anonadada del cambio que hubo. Casi no hubo SasuSaku, pero creo que ya tienen una idea de lo que les espera, por estar peleando terminaron en este embrollo con la conservadora familia de Sasuke. Y ambos terminaron ventaneados xD Pobre Sakura, Sasuke la metió en líos, ahora tendrá que diseñar el vestido de Mikoto-San (AMO A MIKOTO LLL) Me gusto como se pelean Sasuke y Sakura xD

Me quedo muy largo x3. Ahora sí, explicare la cronología de la historia.

Sakura es un año menor que Sasuke y Naruto.

Cuando Sakura tenia **10 años** se mudo a la ciudad de Tokio, para estudiar allá, junto con Sasuke, Naruto, Neji e Ino que tenían 11 años.

Cuando Sakura tenía **15 años **se mudo a Los Ángeles.

Cuando Sakura tenía **17 años** se mudo a Nueva York y comenzó estudiar allá.

Obvio no explicare sobre los demás personajes.

Wii ya metí a Temari, Gaara, y Lee :D Espero en el próximo capítulo meter más.

* * *

**A TODOS **Muchas infinitamente muchas gracias, estoy super mega ultra archi recontra agradecida **con todos aquellos que me dejaron Review. :D (LL)**

**marvin-uchiha **

¡¡Hoolaa!! Muy bien muchas gracias. ¿Cómo estas tú? De lo mejor esperó. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, soy feliz :D hahaha sii, es que cuando los hago muy largos siento que enfado x3 xD hahaha Si, esa Sakura y Hinata se pasan xD pobre Naruto, lo bueno es que por el momento ni por enterado xD Hahaha Sasuke se pasó xD hahaha cuando leo este nuevo capí me rió, hay el amor a veces hacer cosas terriblemente estúpidas, y eso Sasuke y Sakura se encargarán de demostrárnoslo, a veces la competitividad no es buena. Sii, fuiste mi primer review! Siempre lo serás. :D Muchas gracias y felices vacaciones y fiestas. n__n Besos.

sakuritauchiha01  
¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. :D  
Lo sé, fue una gran ofensa para Sakura, que es diseñadora, que Hinata quiera usar el vestido de su tatara tatara taara abuela xD siendo ella diseñadora :OO  
Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo SasuSaku :D estaba un poco indecisa, pero me da mucha felicidad que si te haya gustado n__n  
haha gracias por tu opinión.

Heero Kusanagi  
¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí esta otro capi n__n

-luchy stone-  
¡Buenas! Hahaha ¿Enserio no parece mi primer fic? :O bueno ya había escrito uno de Bleach :F pero lo deje incompleto, ahorita me concentrare solo en este primer fic de Naruto, xD porque ya tengo más claras las ideas :D haha ¿Que te pareció este capi? Estoy tratando que el sasusaku valla poco a poco xD si pues, haha y si adivinaste :D se encontraran a la mamá de Sasuke xD la de Sakura aún no, no me decido por ella xD :D es solo que AMO a Mikoto *-* soy su fan xD. Haha Si, esa Sakura, pero bueno, ¿Quien se aguantaría las ganas de besar a Sasukito xD? Haha si, decidí que Karin no sea la zorra xD porque, la verdad, bueno no sé porque xD solo que pues si :D es rara xD hahaha muchas gracias por tu comentario.

karoru01  
¡Hi! Que bueno que te haya encantado el capi!:D me haces feliz n__n hahah si, Sakura pelea mucho con su loca Inner xDD, que bueno que te guste la personalidad de los personajes. :D Haha si trato de hacer los capis largos xD porque se lo hermoso que se siente leer un capítulo largo, aunque a veces siento que las aburriré u_u pero me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado n_n ¿Qué te parece este capi?

uchiha-cullen  
Haha Muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias :DDDD sii++ a mi también me encanta Sasuke xD es que ¿A quien no? hahaha ya habrá mas sasusaku ;D n_n muchas gracias.

hykari cullen  
Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado :D Procuraré no demorarme tanto :D. Cuidate n-n

kyo nakamura  
Hahaha muchas gracias :D ¿Que te pareció este capi?

**haruchikari **

Hahaha muchas gracias. :) Aqui esta el capitulo. ¿Qué te pareció?

**Park Lee**

¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo. Hahaha Si, Hinata y Sakura se pasan, ambas a la defensiva peleando por Naruto. Hahah ¿Qué opinas de esta capítulo?

**DanielitaXx**

Hahaha Sii++ Ya empezó el SasuSaku, aunque ahora se la pasan más pelando, como que quieren y no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos, aunque se meten en unos lios xDD es más fácil decir "TE AMO" y ya xD

**laurita261**

Hahaha Si, esa parte me salió, porque si hay situaciones en las que simplementen o pueden funcionar como quisieramos que funcionarán, y pues nos enojamos xD se me hace esas rabietas que todos hemos hecho por lo menos alguna vez :) ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo?

**Esme-ChanOoOAsuka-Ruri-Uchiha **

¡Hola!

Hahaha si, lo juró, cada vez que pensaba en el Sasusaku se me venía a la mente tu review. Inner Sakura esta loca, Sakura tratá de controlarse, pero con una Inner así xD mis respetos. Hahaha ¡SII! Ambos se tomán todo como juego, tratan de competir, pero la vida no es juego, es realidad, y del odio al amor hay solo un paso. Si, Hinata debe de "sospechar" de la relación que hubo entre Naruto y Sakura, pero aún asi es mucha inseguridad, y con la de Tenten noo, pobre Hina-Chan. Hahaha Esperen a que lleguen esas desiciones más díficiles xDDD que lindo Sasu-Chan. Muchas gracias n__n'+++

Hahaha si, la quimica SasuSaku es rara. xD Muchas gracias por votar, hahaha Sasuke decidiendo por Hina-Chan, eso debe ser muy interesante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) ¿Qué te pareció el capí?

**Srita. Pattinson **

Hahaha me alegra que te gustara la historia, y que bueno que te hizo reir xDDD muchas gracias :) aquí esta el capi, ¿Qué opinas? hahaha yo también amé los vestuarios. *___* El que Sakura usará en la boda me encanta x3. :DD

**Meguu **

Me alegra que te gustara tanto el fic. :) Aquí esta el 3er capitulo ¿Qué te parece?

**coolstar**

hahahaha Sii,, aunque su convivencia no será nada fácil si será entretenida :) hahaha Karin sabe como motivar a los muchachos ;DD haha Si, ambas quieren proteger a sus machos. xD ¿Que opinas de este capi?

**Lilu the little witch. **

Hahaha Si, Sakura esta medio loca, más su inner :S:S xD hahaha. Muchas gracias por comentar. :)

**setsuna17 **

Que bueno que te haya gustado :D ¿Qué te parece el capítulo?

**Haine**

Muchas gracias. :D me haces feliz n__n'+++

**Giuli-Uchiha93 **

Hahaha hola. :) Si, muchas gracias por el comentario. :) hahah no te preocupes, no la odiara, de hecho tengo planeado algo para ellas. xD hahaha muchas gracias.

**Sweetlyrics **

Hahaha ¿Donde esta la Conti? Aquí Tá!:D Muchas gracias por comentar. :) ¿Que te pareció?

**ARY- sweete cat **

Haha. Hola!:D que bueno que te gustará. Si, quise enseñar ese lado de Hinata, porque cualquier mujer, no importa lo noble y linda que sea, siempre sacara su lado "oscuro" para proteger lo que es suyo. Tú reflexión es muy sabía. Hahaha :D Gracias.

**marijf22 **

Hahah Hola! :D que bueno te gusté. (: haha yo también adoro Sakura. ¿Qué te parece este capí?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?¿Me dejarían saber su opinión en un review? :D

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review y comentan. También a los que leen :) me hacen muy feliz.**

**Espero que todos tengan una maravillosa Navidad y que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de su familia y seres queridos. **

**LOS QUIERO. (LL).**

**Más que como Mikoto a sus hijos.**

**Y como Karin a los chicos que mueven los muebles sin camisa.**

**¿Review?**

**v**


	4. Poniendo claras las cosas te confundes

**Autora: **Asumi

**Titulo: **La boda de mi mejor amigo

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**Parejas implicadas:** NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoSai, ShikaIno, etc…

**Declaimer: **Nada es mío. Ahh si, la computadora y la idea sip.

_

* * *

  
Poniendo absolutamente claras las cosas, la gente quedará confusa._

_**Decimosexta Ley de Murphy**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**-I walking on sunshine… wohhh- **_

_**- There are times that walk from you like some passing afternoon-**_

Sakura rodo los ojos, apretó el botón para regresar a la canción pasada.

_**-¡ And don't it feel good!**_ _**Hey , alright now –**_

_**- And she chose a yard to burn but the ground remembers her-**_

Miro molesta a Sasuke, quien se salto a la siguiente canción, le pico para regresar a la canción que ella quería.

_**- I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true-**_

_**-**_¿Tienes algún problema?- Finalmente preguntó después de casi una hora de viaje sin dirigirse la palabra (A menos que sea para sermonearse mutuamente)

-Sí, tú y tu música- respondió arrogantemente.

-Eso se puede solucionar- dijo disminuyendo la velocidad de automóvil- Dame un buen motivo para no dejarte aquí-

-Mikoto se molestara y decepcionara. ¿Y qué es esta mierda de música?-

-¡HEEEY! No reconocerías la buena música aunque te golpeara-

-Hmp- Presiono el botón de apagado. (Las canciones son **Walking on sunshine by Katrina and the Waves** &** Passing afternoon by Iron & Wine**)

-….-

-Hmp-

-Solo si se te ocurre preguntar, si estoy molesta, COMO se te ocurre haber dicho que "estamos intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido" suena extremadamente cursi e imposible…-

Sasuke rodo los ojos y dejo de escucharla. Desde que habían salido del restaurante –hace ya bastante pues ya se miraban las luces de la ciudad- Sakura no le había dirigido la palabra, y cada vez que- por extremadamente raro que suene- él intentaba pelear, ella lo sermoneaba y se quedaba callada.

**Flash Back**

-Así que están "saliendo"- sentencio Fugaku.

Sasuke asintió- Estas en lo correcto Padre-

-Si Gaku-Chan, lo hemos repetido como 1000 veces- expreso algo harta la pelirrosada.

Después de la "noticia" Mikoto se emocionó tanto, que obligo a Itachi cambiar de lugar con Sakura, así ambos terminaron sentados juntos.

-Toma querido, come un poco de este Sushi, esta riquísimo- Sakura tomo dicho alimento con los palillos y lo sambutió bruscamente en la boca al pelinegro. – Delicioso ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres más?- tomo otro rollo y lo volvió a sambutir sin ningún tipo tacto, sin mencionar que Sasuke todavía no tragaba.

Fugaku frunció el seño _¿Qué acto de amor era ese?_

Itachi sonrió _Que divertido era ver a Sakura ahogando a su hermanito._

Los ojos de Mikoto brillaron _El amor, el amor._

-Hmp, prueba esto Saku-chan- dijo fríamente Sasuke sin ningún tono de amor. Con sus palillos alcanzo la ultima bolita de pollo frito –_Sabía que a Sakura le gustaba el pollo frito-_ y lo llevo a sus labios- Di "Ah"- Mas que dicho con cariño parecía una orden hacia un empleado.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron _¡¡La última bolita de pollo frito!!_ Abrió la boca esperando el tan amado platillo, pero este nunca llego.

Sasuke descaradamente, paso la bolita de pollo por su rostro y se lo comió el. Su sonrisa arrogante hizo a Sakura enfurecer.

-¿Sabían que Sasuke hace unas exquisitas bolitas de pollo?-

-¿Mi hermano cocina?-

-Sí, aprendió a cocinar por mi- expreso orgullosa.

-¡Vaya hijo! Qué lindo eres-

-Hmp, después de que Sakura se ofreció a barrer, trapear, sacudir, acomodar, lavar mi ropa, los trastes, en fin, hacer TODOS los deberes de la sirvienta, no me pude negar hacer ese platillo-

-Mejor sigue comiendo querido- Sakura le sambutió un trocito de pollo dulce. Sasuke casi se vomitaba ahí mismo _ODIABA lo dulce._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Hmp, exageras- opino el pelinegro al dejar de escucharla parlotear.

-¿Exagero? ¡¿EXAGERO?! No creo estar exagerando y no me has visto cuando exagero- Lo volteo a ver.

-¡Mira el camino!-

Sakura regreso su mirada a la carretera.

-Tu empezaste- Él la acuso.

-Sí, lo admito, yo empecé, pero una cosa es hacerte quedar en ridículo y otra es que quedemos como… como…. Como si estuviéramos saliendo-

-Hmp ¿Sabes cuantas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar?-

-Sí, ninguna-

-Hmp No tienes idea de lo que dices-

-Por lo visto tu tampoco-

-Pudiste haberme contrariado-

-¿Y quedar como la bruja malvada? No lo creo, además ¿Observaste la mirada ilusionada de Mikoto-San?-

-Hmp-Sasuke rodo los ojos no pudiendo evitar pensar un "_mujeres_"

-No quería ser yo la que la decepcionara, una cosa es pelearnos nosotros y obligarnos hacer cosas que no queremos, pero otra es engañar a Mikoto-San; sabes lo exageradamente conservadores que son nuestros padres-

-Mira, vamos a fingir que estamos "intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido" por muy ridículo y cursi que suene, pero mis padres me están echando bronca porque el dobe de Naruto ya se va a casar y yo ni siquiera tengo novia-

-Y no puedo adivinar el porqué- replico irónica.

-Es parte del favor que me debes-

-¿Parte? ¿PARTE? Con esto quedarás en deuda toda tu vida conmigo. Y no salgas con esas estúpidas justificaciones, sino tienes novia no es mi problema, ¿Qué tal si yo estoy saliendo con alguien?-

-¿Sales con alguien?- preguntó incrédulo con una mezcla de molestia y celos.

-Que te importa. A lo que me refiero es que nos metiste al hoyo-

-Querías que fuera más arriesgado-

-Eso no es ser arriesgado es ser IDIOTA-

-No me hables así niña. ¿Sales con alguien?-

-Ya te dije que no te importa y ¡No! Tú no me hables así-

-Hmp-

-Y no salgas con ese estúpido "Hmp"- lo imito- ¿Sabes lo molesta que estoy? ¿Por dónde queda tu casa?- preguntó, pues ya estaban en el centro de la ciudad

-Hmp, avenida Mashestter, colonia Rivers, edificio 5, ahora dime ¿Sales con alguien?-

-N o T e I m p o r t a- contestó tomando esa dirección - ¿Izquierda o derecha? Recuerda que no conozco bien el lugar

-Izquierda y sí, si me importa, respóndeme ¿Sales con alguien?-

-¡No! ¿Feliz? No salgo con nadie. Me estresas-

-Hmp- su sonrisa arrogante regreso.- ¿Sabías que el estrés se cura con una buena sesión de sexo?-

-No sonrías como estúpido y no saques teorías tan absurdas en una situación tan embarazosa y poco realista como en la que estamos. Ahora, en cuanto llegues a tu apartamento llama a Mikoto-San y dile que queremos que esto sea un secreto, nada de decirle a mis padres ni todo eso y recuerda que bajo cualquier circunstancia tendremos que seguir trabajando juntos para la boda Naruto-

Sasuke rodo los ojos- Si, lo que digas-

-Mmm… Adiós- dijo mientras aparcaba frente a los elegantes condominios donde vivía el pelinegro-

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona- ¿No me piensas acompañar hasta la puerta?-

-No tengo tus dotes caballerosos- dijo seria.

-Hmp- sonrió arrogante- ¿Y el "accidental beso en la comisura"? ¿Tampoco me lo darás?- preguntó con arrogante inocencia y sonrió al notar el rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

-E…eso… eso fue un accidente-

-Sí, ahora así se le llama- saco a relucir su extraordinario poder sarcástico.

-Además no te lo mereces, después del teatro que montaste en el restaurante-

Sonrió aún más sarcástico- Bueno, entonces te lo tendré que dar yo- Y la besó. No fue un beso salvaje, ni apasionado, sino quedito, un simple rose, solo un choque de piel con piel, y se separó- Nos vemos, buenas noches- Y se bajo del automóvil.- Por cierto, si preguntan, no niegues, ni aceptes nada-

Y ella se quedo mosqueada, -_"Maldito Uchiha nos besa y se va como si nada"-_

_-Toque el paraíso, fui al cielo-_

_-"Grrr"-_

_-Ahhh….-_

_-"¿Cómo se atreve besarnos y comprometernos de esa manera con su familia?_

_

* * *

  
_

Llegó a su apartamento cansada, con ganas de dormir y no saber nada del mundo, no saber nada de Sasuke, de Hinata, Naruto y la boda, de la inauguración, de Mikoto, de Karin, de su gato, bueno de su gatito sip, en efecto no quería saber de nada… solo dormir….y su gato.

Con esa motivación Sakura entro a su apartamento, pero ni bien cerró la puerta fue abordada por Karin.

-¿Estas teniendo relaciones sexuales con Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó seria la pelirroja

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Ya te dije que solo nos reunimos para planear la boda. Hoy vimos el lugar perfecto-

-Sí, mira, no te creo-

-¿Qué?-

-Llamo una la dulce señora Uchiha, es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, y me contó que tu y Sasuke están "intentado recuperar el tiempo perdido" lo cual suena terriblemente cursi y es traducido a un "Sasu-Chan y Saku-chan están teniendo sexo"- explico la pelirroja como si estuviera siendo traicionada.

-_"Ahh… Maldita Karin"- _La verdad es que no te puedo decir nada-

-¿Significa que si?-

-Es una probabilidad incierta, con un cambio de porcentajes que se inclina hacia un sí o no-

-¿Es un sí y no me quieres decir?-

-No encubriríamos en exactitud al suponer eso-

-Umm…-

-Buenas noches, sueñas lindo-

* * *

La mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó con ganas de no querer ver por absolutamente nada en el mundo a Karin, sabía lo que era tenerla de detective. Por lo que astutamente se levanto un poco más tarde de lo normal, se ducho y se puso un vestido blanco, de tirantes un poco anchos, corto, como con capas en la falta y un cinto negro que resaltaba su pequeña cintura. Con un extraño pero bonito collar, una pulsera y unas zapatillas negras.

Salió de la habitación mirando a todos lados, esperando no encontrarse con la pelirroja, já, pero como radar, Karin salió y la miro con una expresión que decía: _"No te dejaré ir tan fácil"._

-Vámonos Karin, tenemos mucho que hacer-

-Sí, en especial tu, necesitas tu _jale _matutino-

-Oh no Karin, ya hice mis estiramientos cuando me desperté-

Ambas rodaron los ojos y salieron

-No lo creerás pero ahora tenemos que diseñar el vestido de Mikoto y Hinata y sus madrinas, así que nada más te dejaré en la oficina y la iré a buscar-

_-_Mejor dime que te irás a ver a Sasuke-

-No-estoy-quedando-con-Sasuke- casi deletreo Sakura.

-Sí, claro, ¿Sabes que me siento traicionada? Yo nunca te juzgaría por meterte con el bombón de Uchiha Sasuke-

-La que se siente traicionada soy yo, al no confiar en mí-

-Confiaría si me contarás todo-

-Te he contado todo-

-Hmp… como digas, Bye- dijo mientras se bajaba del automóvil.

Sakura suspiro resignada.

-_Que latosa-_

_-"Apoco, se parece a ti"-_

Una idea atravesó su cabeza. Velozmente saco su celular, marco un número y espero.

-_Buenos Días, florería Aburame-_

-Buenos Días- forzó su voz a que sonara muy muy madura- Disculpe me gustaría hacer un encargo, de un gran gran ramillete de rosas, el más grande que tenga, y que solo sean rosas rosas.

-_¿A dónde lo llevamos?-_

-Uchiha Company-

* * *

Llegó a la oficina con su coqueto caminar, saludo a la recepcionista y todos los que se encontraban ahí. Miro la hora, 9:30am, tenía 3 objetivos en mente que cumplir, antes que dieran las 12:00 ahora iba por el primero. **Encontrar a Hinata. **

**-**_"El trabajo es primero"-_

_-Pobre Sasuke-Kuuuun T.T-_

_-"Guarda Silencio."_

_-Buaaa,, eres malaa D:-_

_-"¡Mantente al margen!, ahora si… ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a la segunda hereda Hyuga?"-_

_-¡¡Yo sé!! ¡¡Yo sé!! Pregúntamee…-_

_-"Haber…"_

_-Déjame pensar, una persona tan tímida pero celosa con su novio, debe estar… ¡¡Merodeando por la oficina de Naruto!!-_

_-"Bingo"-_

Camino hacia la oficina del rubio, lista para abordar a Hinata donde quiera que se la encuentre y también para huir en caso de ver al Uchiha. Camino, camino, camino, camino y camino.

Pero **NADA.**

Cansada, molesta y decepcionada camino sin rumbo, bueno si tenía uno, _lejos de la oficina de Sasuke. _ Quien sabe cómo, pero por iluminación divina se topo con la que parecía ser la oficina de Neji.

Se hinco y acerco su oreja a la puerta a ver si podía captar la voz de su ex cuñada.

Pero **nada**, de nuevo; Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de teclear demasiado rápido. Dispuesta seguir con su exploración alejo un poco su cabeza, suspiro cansada murmurando algo sobre lo injusto que es kami con ella, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus reclamos.

-¿Qué haces pegada a la puerta de mi Neji-Kun?-

Una molesta y altanera voz la saco de sus divagaciones. Volteo y se topo con la expresión más escalofriante que alguna vez haya visto. Ojos chocolates molesto, seño fruncido, boca torcida, eran las características que más resaltaban del rostro de TenTen, que tenía sus brazos en jarras.

Detrás de ella estaba Hinata, con algunas carpetas abrazadas contra su pecho y expresión desconcertada.

-Ahh- balbuceó- Buscaba a Hinata-San- contesto poniéndose derecha y acercándose a ella, saco una libretita y su pluma.- Dime Hinata-San, ¿Quiénes serán tus madrinas?-

TenTen frunció el seño- ¿A sí? Entonces ¿Por qué estabas espiando la oficina de Neji?- replico.

Sakura imito el gesto de la castaña- No es de tu incumbencia-

-¡Es mi novio!- exclamo más molesta interfiriendo en el camino de Sakura hacia la peliazul.

-¿Enserio? Más parece tu hijo, controlas todo lo que está a su alrededor, que flojera me das niña, mejor apártate de mi camino- contesto haciendo señas de que se quite.

-¡No me hagas así!-

-Entonces apártate-

Hinata observo preocupada la discusión entre ambas chicas.

-Oblígame-

-No querrás que haga eso-

-¿Así? ¿Por qué no?-

Sakura sonrió altanera. –Solo quítate de mi camino-

-No-

-Hazlo-

-No-

Sakura rodo los ojos- Como te decía Hinata ¿Quiénes serán madrinas y padrinos?- preguntó de nuevo ignorando a la castaña.

Castaña que rodo los ojos y entro molesta a la oficina de su novio.

La aludida dudo un poco- Ino-Chan y Shikamaru-Kun serán los padrinos de lazo. Neji-Ni-San y Ten-Chan serán los padrinos de velación, Sasuke-Kun será padrino de Anillo & Arras y Hanabi-Chan será madrina de ramo- explico la peliazul sonrojada.

-Okey, anotado, Hinata-San necesito ver el vestido de su tatara tatara tatara tatara abuela- Hinata la miro confundida- Descarta la idea que permitiré que uses ese… vestido… o lo que sea, solo necesito verlo, ya sea por fotos o por lo que sea, basándome en los detalles más bonitos diseñare un nuevo vestido para ti- Sonrió.

Hinata bajo la mirada. Sakura la miro confundía -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó algo preocupada.

-Yo…yo solo quería… agradecerle- Sakura se confundió más- Usted sabe, por lo de la vacuna y por esforzarse tanto en esta boda- hizo una leve reverencia.

-Hehe- rio nerviosa- No te preocupes. Envíame las fotos en el email que viene ahí – le paso una tarjeta de presentación- Luego fijare una fecha para que vallan a tomarse medidas- explico.

Hyuga asintió. –Gracias. Con permiso- y se retiro dejando una extrañada Sakura.

-_Eso… fue raro-_

_-"No es tan mala como parece"-_

_-Tenten-no-te-acerques-a-mi-novio-más-de-5-mts-a-la-redonda-sino-quieres-morir-cruelmente-futura-esposa-Hyuga es la molesta-_

_-"No digas molesta. Bueno vamos al segundo objetivo…"-_

-Sakura- una grave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Elevo una ceja- ¿Cachetoncito?- preguntó al verlo fuera de su oficina, sin la psicópata de su novia.

-No estoy Cacheton- recalco.

-¿Enserio?, para mi si- se acerco y le estiro las mejillas.

-Necesitamos hablar- abrió la puerta y se hizo aún lado dándole pase.

Ella levanto una ceja curiosa.

* * *

-¿Me están diciendo que se llevan bien?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Por supuesto Neji-Kun- respondió la castaña.

-Absolutamente Cachetón, deja de dudar de nosotras ¿Quieres?- replico Sakura.

-Hmp. Espero que no estén haciendo cosas raras como vudú y todo eso-

-Claro que no querido- respondió molesta TenTen, rodando los ojos hacia otro punto. Recordó hace dos días.

**Flash Back**

_-Entonces ¿Con esto no se acercara a mi novio?- preguntó Tenten._

_-Así es, solo tienes que soltar el incienso por todos los lugares donde este tu pareja y prender una vela roja cada noche- respondió la gitana._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Ni que hablen mal una de la otra-

-Nos ofendes Chachetón, no somos tan infantiles- expreso molesta Sakura cruzándose de brazos mientras recordaba la conversación telefónica que mantuvo hace unos días.

**Flash Back.**

_-Te digo que es la peor persona que he conocido, es decir, si la miraras te ofenderías, se viste de lo peor, su peinado es ridículo y es media salvaje, además está loca y es una celosa… ¡CELOSA! Eso ya no se usa- _

_-Creo que estas exagerando feita-_

_-Tú solo apóyame Sai, sino cuelgo-_

_-Está bien te seguiré la corriente-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Bueno- acepto – Confiare en ustedes-

Ambas sonrieron falsamente.

-Ahora, dense un abrazo- ordeno. Y la sonrisa se borro, pasando a ser una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Cierto amor?-

-Preferiría no hacerlo- evadió la pelirosa.

-No, quiero ver contacto físico, lo aprendí en una capacitación de líderes-

Ambas rodaron los ojos, se levantaron y se dieron un abrazo, un superficial y falso abrazo.

-Es lo más asqueroso que he hecho en mi vida- susurro la castaña.

-Ni que lo digas, vomitaré en tu espalda- Sakura también susurro.

Se separaron.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto impaciente la pelirrosa.

Él asintió. Y ella salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Objetivo número dos **Encontrar a ****Suigetsu****. **

Suspiro feliz, una vez hablando con Hinata podía concentrarse en lo que en verdad le divertía, _molestar a Uchiha._ Se encamino a los baños de mujeres y se encerró en el, asegurando que nadie estuviera dentro, se sentó en la larga barra de lavamanos.

-_Sakura no seas así con Sasuke-Kun-_

_-"Si, si, bye. Dejarme en paz"-_

Por suerte tenía agregado a Suigetsu en el celular, pues ella y Karin intercambiaron número con él, es una de las pocas personas que en este lugar se pueden considerar agradables y divertidas.

- Suigetsu-Kun, habla Sakura-dijo con voz dulce.

-_Ohh dulce cerezo, ¿Cómo has estado?- _Sonrió.

-Muy bien gracias. Algo cansada por el viaje pero bien, es una ciudad muy _interesante- _Escucho su risa.

-_Lo sé, hermosa, es interesante, y se volvió más interesante cuando llegaron la señorita Karin y usted-_

-Dime Suigetsu-Kun ¿Eres muy amigo de Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Cierto?-

-_Por supuesto linda, los conozco desde hace años-_

Ella rió-Entonces me imagino que te han contado sobre sus primeros besos- comentó divertida pero cruzo los dedos.

-_Por extraño que suene nunca me han querido contar-_

-¿De veras?- exclamo con falta sorpresa- Justamente ayer estuve un rato en internet- mintió – y me di cuenta que muchas mujeres están curiosas por saber cómo fue el primer beso de de Sasuke-Kun- agrego.

-_Sí, yo también estoy curioso, es decir, imagino que fue un acontecimiento gracioso, por lo que he oído, sería genial molestarlo un poco. Aunque estoy seguro que usted debe saber, digo como __**lo están**__**intentando**_ - dijo con algo de misterio.

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente?...Un momento ¡¡¿Tu como sabes eso?!!- su voz salió un octavo más alta y chillona de lo normal.

-_Pues ya ves, pero no te preocupes no diré nada, dime ¿No te meterás en problemas con Sasuke y Naruto si me cuentas?-_

_-_En lo absoluto- aseguro. Un sonidito interrumpió su llamada –Umm… Espera un momento, Karin me llama-

-_¿Karin? Mándale saludos de mi parte-_

_-_Por supuesto- contesto la otra llamada- Dime-

-_¿Dónde está la lista de música?-_

-Gaara la tiene-pauso- Suigetsu te manda saludos-

-_¿Suigetsu-Kun? Dile que yo también, pregúntale como esta-_

-Espera.- Cambio de línea- Lamento la demora Suigetsu. Karin también te manda saludos y pregunta como esta-

-_Dile que estoy muy muuuy bien. Pregúntale como esta ella y que hace-_

Sakura rodo los ojos. Esto no es divertido, aun así cambio de línea- Dice que está "Muy Muuuy bien", y que si ¿Cómo estas tu? y ¿Qué haces?-

-_Dile que estoy bien también, mejor que nunca y pues ando trabajando- _

Sakura frunció el seño. **Un momento. Tiempo. Corte. Esperen un segundo. One moment please.**Regreso su llamada con Suigetsu y cito exactamente las palabras de Karin, le pidió un momento y cambio de línea de nuevo.

-KARIN ¿¡TE ACOSTASTE CON SUIGETSU!?- Pregunto alterada.

-_¿Ella te dijo?- _Le contesto una voz masculina.

-¿Suigetsu?- preguntó muy ruborizada- Lo siento, lo siento, me equivoque de línea- se disculpo. Y pico el botón para cambiar de conversación. -KARINA ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡Me estabas recriminando por según tu acostarme con Sasuke Uchiha, mientras TÚ te tirabas a Suigetsu! ¿En cuánto tiempo? Tres días. No lo puedo creer… Te enredaste con uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Y qué paso con la estricta norma de **NO RELACIONARSE CON LOS CLIENTES. **Adivina ¿Qué? Te estás R-E-L-A-C-I-O-N-A-N-D-O…

_-¿Sakura-San?-_

La aludida guardo silencio al instante, severamente ruborizada.

-¿Sui…get…su-Kun?-alcanzo a balbucear su nombre.

-_El mismo-_

-Ohh… cuando… lo… siento… ¿Escuchaste… todo? Me imagino que sí. Lo lamento, Karin me debió colgar y pues…pues…buaaa- se puso hace berrinche

-_Está bien, no te preocupes- _intento calmarla.

-Snif snif… Ni sabes… cuanto lo siento,… Karin es la que debe estar avergonzada, no yo… ¿Qué te parece si te compenso contándote lo de Naruto y Sasuke?- sonrió apegándose de nuevo al plan original.

-_Me encantaría-_

-Todo comenzó un día normal de instituto, teníamos 13 años….-

* * *

-_Gracias Sakura, nos acabas de dejar en vergüenza- _recrimino por decima vez su Inner.

-_"Que yo recuerde, tu también entraste en Shock"-_

_-No es lo mismo, que pena, no lo puedo creer, que pensara Suigetsu de nosotras-_

_-"En estos casos nos conviene un truque, yo no digo nada, ellos no dicen nada"-_

_-Ummmm-_

_-"¡Mira la hora que es!"-_

-_Sakura, aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte-_

_-"N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-p"- _

Sonrió. Objetivo numero tres **Encontrar a Sasuke-baka-arrogante-**_**bonito-hermoso-**_**Uchiha **

Camino coquetamente hacia la dichosa sala de juntas donde se supone estaban los "jefes", se detuvo aun lado de la entrada y miro por la puerta de cristal, al parecer estaban muy ocupados, pues Shikamaru y Suigetsu hablaban mientras señalaban una grafica, Ino y Hinata anotaban en la notebook; Sasuke asentía o aclaraba algo. Neji simplemente observaba, y Naruto se estaba quedando dormido.

-_"Que flojera me dan, que bueno que no terminamos como ellos"-_ pensó aliviada, observo el enorme ramillete de rosas que cargaba, okey, tal vez si exagero, contaba aproximadamente 70 rosas de UN SOLO lado.

-"_Es ahora o nunca"-_

_-Nuncaa-_

Tomo un gran bocado de aire; junto todo el valor que tenía.

-_"Ahora"-_

Y entro con su mejor sonrisa- ¡Sasuke-Kuun!- exclamo haciendo la mejor imitación de su Inner.

Todos, incluyendo el aludido se quedaron desconcertados, y Sakura deseo tener una cámara, sus caras eran todo un poema

-_Sasuke ¿Kun? Desde cuando volví a ser ¿Kun?-_ Una recóndita parte de él quería negar que aquello le agrado más de lo que debía.- Hmp-

-Ohh- dijo Sakura con falsa sorpresa llevándose una mano a los labios- ¿Estaban ocupados? Cuanto lo siento, no me di cuenta-

-¿No te diste cuenta habiendo una puerta de cristal, viéndonos llenos de papeles y oyéndonos discutir?-

-_"Okeey, Sasuke sabe cómo hacerme perder la paciencia"- _Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía bloqueo las ganas de fruncir el seño, y al contrario formulo una sonrisa.

-¿Y esas rosas Cerezo?- preguntó Suigetsu.- ¿Quién fue el galán que te las regalo?-

Todos miraron en enorme ramo de rosas que traía en brazos Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el seño. _¿Quién le regalo flores a esta molestia? Hmp que pérdida de dinero, además esta es una oficina de TRABAJO, no una plaza social y…- _la respuesta de la pelirrosada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Fue Sasuke-Kun- explico la chica.

-¿QUÉ?-

-¿El TEME?-

-¿Yo?-

-¡¡Hay!! Para que te haces el tímido Sasuke-Kun, Muchas gracias, me han encantado- Acerco las rosas a su rostro y las olio.- Sino me creen aquí está la tarjeta- Y la saco, mostrando nada más la firma del pelinegro.- Por eso no me pude contener a entrar, quería darte las gracias cuanto antes-

-¡Vaya! Que sorpresa- exclamo Ino- No sabía que fueras tan galante Sasuke. Shika-Kun hace mucho que ya no me regala flores- hizo un puchero.

-Que problemático- Nara rasco su cabeza- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?- le susurro a la rubia.

-¡¡TEME!! ¡¿Qué planeas hacerle a dulce de Sakura-Chan?! ¿Ah? Confiésalo ahora mismo ¡Dattebayo!-

-Hmp-

-¡¡Mi pobre y virginal Sakura-Chan!!- lloriqueo Naruto-

-¡NARUTO!- exclamo sonrojada Sakura.

-¡Huy si! Sobretodo virgen- exclamo bajito Ino.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡No dejare que el Teme te ponga un dedo encima!-

Sasuke elevo una ceja y con su dedo índice toco a Sakura del brazo. -¿Qué harás Dobe?-

-¡Teme! ¡¡TE VOY A DEMANDAR!! DESPUÉS DE QUE GOLPEE TU TRASERO- El rubio se abalanzo sobre su mejor amigo.

Todos rodaron los ojos. Lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Entonces es verdad?-

-¿Uh?-

La sala quedo en silencio, esperando que el Hyuga continuara.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el rubio.

-Que Sasuke y Sakura están saliendo-

-¿¡¡QUEEEEEE!!?- Al parecer Naruto entro en coma. Con esto Hinata se ahogo. Suigetsu aguanto la risa y observo curioso a Sakura. Shikamaru detuvo a una hipertensa Ino para que no golpeara a Uchiha.

-No tenemos porque responder eso- sentencio Sasuke.

Neji volteo a ver a Sakura, quien comenzó a sudar frío.

-_Te dije que era mala idea-_

_-"Guarda silencio"-_

-Dinos Saku-chan- comenzó el castaño, usando el mote de la pelirosa cuando eran pequeños. "_Tramposo"-_Tu no me puedes mentir. ¿Sales con Sasuke?- preguntó.

-¿Po…por qué…tanta…curiosidad?- alcanzó a preguntar la aludida.

El castaño se encogió de hombros. –No es lo que pregunte-

-La verdad es que no se si no estamos no saliendo- confesó Sakura.

-¿Estás diciendo que no están saliendo?- Cuestiono Ino.

-No. Sería inexacto suponer que no podría dejar de decir que no es casi parcialmente incorrecto-

-Entonces si están saliendo- concluyo Suigetsu

-Ohh al contrario. Definitivamente diría que rechazo la idea de que sea posible con cierta falta de improbabilidad, con toda su carga de incertidumbre y que bajo ningún concepto yo pueda, decir si estamos o no estamos saliendo Sasuke y yo. Y si a lo mejor si estamos saliendo, pero no como yo creo que estamos saliendo, incluso si salimos de la manera en la que yo no creo que salimos significaría que yo no supiera si salimos o no.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-………………- Naruto- Ohh ohh ¡Oh mi cabeza! Hina-Chan, Hina-Chan, ¡Ayuda! Mi pobre cabezita-

_-¿Sobrecarga de información?-_

-¿Hmp?-

Neji abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sakura le gano- Bueno como ya aclaramos las cosas…- los miro- Con su permiso- y salió de la oficina.

-…Hmp… Supongo que damos por terminada la junta- anunció Sasuke saliendo también.

-…Entonces ¿No están saliendo?-

* * *

Camino con rapidez a su oficina, y cerro de golpe la puerta, esperando encontrar a la rosada molestia. Analizo toda el área pero no había rastro de ella. Se encamino a su enorme asiento de jefe de oficina, que le daba la espalda. El asiento se giro solo, mostrando una sonriente Sakura.

-Buuu- dijo divertida.

-Hmp, ¿Un monstruo? ¿Una bruja? ¡Oh no! Es la molestia Haruno- dijo secamente y con demasiado sarcasmo.

-Ja ja ja ja, Soy Uchiha Sasuke la persona más simpática y graciosa de este planeta, ja ja ja ja- imito el humor del chico.

-Apártate de mi asiento-

-Noop- respondió dando vueltas en el.

-Sakura apártate, ese es MI lugar-

-Tu asiento es muy arrogante- comentó aun girando.

-¿Hmp?-

-Sip, impone, te da entender "Yo soy el Jefe, a mi me tienes que obedecer"- imitó la voz de Sasuke.

Sasuke miro molesto las rosas que reposaban en las piernas de la chica. Tomo el ramo- ¿Podrías explicarme esto?- preguntó con el seño fruncido dejándolas caer en el escritorio de manera abrupta.

-¡Oye!- exclamo ofendida, dejando de dar vueltas- No las trates así- levanto su rostro mirándolo enojada- Ya te explique, tú me las enviaste, son muy lindas por cierto-

-Ya déjate de payasadas-

Ella sonrió.- ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que pasar por tu fantástica idea? Karin no deja de acosarme, y Suigetsu también lo sabe, no sé cómo salieron las palabras de hace un momento. Además te comiste la ultima bolita de pollo frito-acuso con rencor, luego sonrió, demostrando lo bipolar que podía ser- Deberías cambiar de firma, es muy fácil de imitar, no es más que un rayonero- le mostro la tarjeta. Sonrió arrogante- Es extraño enviarme flores a mi misma- y se rió.

Sasuke alzo una ceja. –Grrr…-

-No gruñas, ya te dije que parece que tienes complejo de perro-

-Hmp. Quítate de mi lugar-

-Oblígame-

-No tengo porque obligarte- Sostuvo el asiento e hizo un ademán de sentarse sobre la chica. Obviamente no comparemos el tamaño de sus cuerpos, la pequeña Sakura VS el imponente Sasuke.

-¡Esta bien, está bien!, me quito-

Sasuke se levanto.

-Te la creíste- y le saco la lengua.

-Hmp- Ahora si sentó.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Se sentía bien, pero se sentiría mejor si él estuviera abajo. – Ya ríndete, y promete que te quitaras- hablo el pelinegro con su voz seca.

-Nunca- apenas se escucho su respuesta.

-Hmp, como quieras- agarro unas hojas y se puso a leer.

-¿Sasuke?- se escucho de la otra puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?-

Los dos abrieron los ojos mirado hacia la imponente puerta de roble

-¿Suigetsu-Kun? Quítate, quítate- lo empujo, y se levanto alarmada- No me pueden ver aquí, pensarán cosas que no son… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- Sip, Sakura estaba entrando en un ataque de histeria. _No exprimió su creatividad al decir esas palabras para que ahora se hicieran más rumores._

Sasuke disimulando los pequeños nervios que tenia, agarro las flores y las aventó bajo el escritorio, tomo a Sakura y la comenzó a empujar para que se metiera también.

-¡Hay cuidado! ¡Mi cabello!- se quejo ella entre susurros.

-¡Shh! No hagas ruido- ordeno- Pasa Suigetsu-

-¡Hey Bro!-

-Hmp ¿Qué quieres?-

-Huy, ¿Por qué tan amargado?-

-¿Me dirás que deseas?-

-Okey, okey, nada más buscaba a Sakura-

-¿Por qué debería saber dónde está la molestia?-

Sakura que estaba incomoda abajo frunció el seño.

-_Ya viste la vista que tenemos-_ el tono pervertido de su Inner capto su atención.

_-"¿Uh?"-_

Un fuerte sonrojo la ataco. Y casi se pone a llorar. Definitivamente Kami la odiaba.

Porque señoras y señores, Sakura tenía frente a frente…

-_¡¡La entrepierna de Sasuke-Kun!!- _festejo su Inner.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-_¡Hey! ¡Abre los ojos! Esas cosas no se niegan, es como negar agua-_

Y se concentro en la conversación de arriba.

-Y… ¿Para que necesitas hablar con ella?- pregunto ocultando su curiosidad.

-Asuntos personales- explico- ¡Hey!- se quejo- Si dices que no sabes donde esta, ¿Por qué tienes su bolso?- dijo tomando el pequeño objeto.

-_¡Mierda!- _

-Se le debió olvidar cuando se fue-

-Si-como-no- pauso girando los ojos-Oye- llamo de nuevo

-Hmp-

-Entonces… ¿Si están saliendo?-

-No te incumbe-

-Quiero saber si puedo intentar quedar con ella-

-NO PUEDES- Respondió en automático.

Sakura frunció el seño. "_¿Cómo que no podía? Por supuesto que puede, bueno, no, no puede, no mientras se esté acostando con Karin" _ Hizo presión con su puño sobre el pie de Sasuke, recordándole que ella seguía abajo, pero ni bien sus ojos se fijaron en la entrepierna del chico, se tapo el rostro.

-Así que si salen-

-Hmp...- oculto la muestra de molestia por parte de su _amiga _y se maldecido así mismo por ser tan impulsivo-Cuando dije que no puedes… es porque… La relación entre jefe-cliente está prohibida- invento.- Ahora si no tienes nada productivo que decir, mejor vete-

-No, no ¡Espera!, tengo una pregunta- anuncio, no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-Hmp-

Sakura rodo los ojos. _"Vete ya Suigetsu. Maldito Uchiha, desde cuando es tan sociable y flexible, ¡Ya corta la conversación!"_

-¿Es verdad que… el primer y dulce beso de Sasukito-Kun fue con Narutito-Kun?- pregunto con una horrible fingida inocencia.

-Grrr…. ¡¿Cómo sabes ese accidente del… contacto labio con labio…?!- pregunto molesto Sasuke.

Sakura estuvo a punto de llorar. _"Genial momento para contárselo Suigetsu" _Bien, estaba decidido, si quería salir de este lugar tendría que hacer presión… pero ¿Cómo?….

_**-**__**¿Sabías que el estrés se cura con una buena sesión de sexo?-**_ Inner Sakura recordó las palabras dichas por Sasuke la noche anterior.

-"_¡No! ¿Estás loca?"-_

_-Es una gran solución para ponerlo nervioso, cobrártelas y divertirnos- _La voz extasiada de su Inner la animo.

-Jujuju- el peliazul rio con malicia- No importa cómo me entere, sino cómo pasó-

-Hmp, no tengo por qué contestarte eso-

-Bueno, puedo preguntar…. ¿Tal vez a Sakura? Ella me podría decir todo-

-Hmp… No ¡Te!...- y guardo silencio con una expresión sorprendida.

-No me ¿Qué?- preguntó Suigetsu, y es lo que no sabía es que Sakura había pellizcado la parte interna del muslo del pelinegro- ¿Sasuke estas bien?- pregunto algo angustiado.

-Hmp- asintió como robot.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Que si quieres seguir en esta empresa más te vale que no abras tu bocona-

-¿Eh?-

-Cállate-

-¡Pero…!-

En cuanto Sakura noto que Suigetsu iba continuar interrogando al pelinegro subió un poco más la mano, acercándose un poco a _Sasukito,_ era una lástima que su expresión denotara trauma.

Sasuke _sintió _y vaya que sintió la indirecta de su amiga. -Adiós- cortó.

-¡Oh vamos! Se está poniendo interesante…-

-_Si muy interesante-_ pensó Sasuke con ironía- Largo- ordeno más seco de lo normal.

-¿Estás bien?-

-De maravilla, ahora ¡Fuera!- sentenció, antes que _Sasukito _respondiera a la cercanía de la pequeña mano de su amiga.

-¿Seguro? Te ves tenso ¿No necesitas una mano?-

-_¡JÁ! Si supieras- _pensaron la pelirrosa y el pelinegro.

-A D I O S- ordenó antes que Sakura hiciera otra indirecta.

-Mmm- dientes filosos dudo un poco- Está bien, luego hablamos- y salió de la oficina como si nada.

-Ufff- tanto como Sakura y Sasuke soltaron el aire contenido. Él se apresuro a poner llave a su oficina, ella salió algo entumida por el diminuto espacio.

-Podrías decirme –Sasuke comenzó hablar- ¿Qué fue todo eso? Y ¿Por qué me manoseabas?-

-¿Manosearte?- pregunto incrédula.

-Sí, manosearme, sabía que eso era todo lo que querías desde el principio-

-¿Manosearte? No me hagas reír, solo hice caso a tu "consejo"- hizo un gesto con las manos- Ese de Sexo y estrés-

-No estaba estresado- anuncio arrogante.

-Pero yo sí, además… ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

-¿Yo?-

-Sino me hubieras aventado debajo de tu escritorio…-

-Suigetsu hubiera estado jodiendonos sobre porque estás aquí-

-Si hubieras sido el arrogante amargado de siempre y mandado a Suigetsu a la…-

-Hey- la paro- groserías aquí no-

Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Si hubieras cortado la conversación mucho antes, como tiendes hacerlo, no te hubiera…-

-¿Manoseado?- ayudo a completar la frase.

-Presionado con métodos poco ortodoxos-

Ahora Sasuke rodo los ojos- Será mejor que te vayas-

Sakura soltó el aire- Lo sé- todo sus cosas y salió, no sin antes mirarlo feo.

-Hmp-

* * *

No hablaron por la siguiente semana, pues Sakura estaba algo estresada por la cercana fecha de inauguración…pero eso sí, los rumores no dejaron de azotarlos. Oh mejor dicho, no dejaron de inventarse cosas.

-La señorita Sakura me contó que el joven Sasuke ha estado de mal humor porque él la invito a mudarse a su apartamento y ella lo rechazo- contó una secretaria. _Fuente: Sakura._

-¿En serio? Yo me entere que la señorita Sakura esta ardida porque le pidió matrimonio al joven Uchiha y él le dijo que no.- dijo otra secretaria. _Fuente: Sasuke amenazo a un empleado para que dijera eso._

-Sí, dicen que la Señorita Sakura va todos los días al departamento del Joven Sasuke a cocinarle, lavarle y hacer todo lo que él quiera- _Fuente: Un pobre empleado intimidado por la amenaza de Sasuke._

-¡Ohh! Qué suerte-

-Lo sé-

-Pues yo supe que la señorita Haruno quedo embarazada y el joven Sasuke no se quiere hacerse responsable- añadió otra _Fuente: Desconocida._

-¿De veras?

-No lo puedo creer-

-¡OMG!-

-¿Enserio? Porque a mí me dijeron que la señorita Haruno se enamoro perdidamente del joven Suigetsu y el joven Uchiha se molesto mucho pues él quería con ella- añadió una más _Fuente: Suigetsu._

-¡¿Es eso verdad?!-

-Pobre joven Sasuke-

-Sí, que tu verdadero amor se enamore de uno de tus mejores amigos-

-Pues a mí me dijeron que la señorita, no tan señorita ya, estaba embarazada, pero no se sabe quién es el padre-_Fuente: Sip, Sasuke de nuevo._

-¡Debe ser del joven Suigetsu!-

-No. Yo opino que debe ser del Joven Sasuke-

-Tal vez de uno de sus ex con los que estuvo en Nueva York-

-A lo mejor por ese motivo se vino para Japón-

-¡Ohhh!- exclamaron todas sorprendidas.

-Yo… yo me entere- añadió una empleada- Que la señorita Haruno y el Joven Sasuke hicieron pensar con los padres de él que estaban saliendo- dijo con voz tímida. _Fuente: Karin_

-O.o?-

-Nahh… no lo creo… yo digo que está embarazada-

-Sí, es lo más probable-

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me evades?-

-No te evado-

-¡Oh Por supuesto que no!- exclamó con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué tuve que llegar al extremo de amenazarte con sacarte del equipo encargado de la inauguración solo para que te dignes a visitar la oficina de tu mejor amiga?- elevo una ceja.

-Amm… porque... he estado ocupada-

-Tirándote a Suigetsu-

-Está bien, lo admito, tuve relaciones con el chico-

-¡Lo sabía!- festejo Sakura a lo que Karin rodo los ojos.

-¿Entonces ya me quedo en el equipo?-

-Absolutamente, pero me tienes que contar ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué tal?-

-Pues nada más se dio, hay que añadir que es excelente-

-¿Cuándo lo harán oficial?-

-¿El qué?-

-Que son pareja-

-¿Pareja? No somos pareja-

-¿Eh?- Okey, Sakura estaba oficialmente confundida.

-¡Hay pequeña Sakura!- Karin soltó el aire con pesar- Es solo sexo sin compromiso, amigos con derecho, un free-

-…-

-A él le gusta otra chica, y yo no quiero nada formal-

-Ohhh-

-Además he estado estresada todos estos días, y pues tu sabes que el sexo es la mejor cura para el estrés, lo escuche en Discovery Home&Health-

Sakura rodo los ojos _"Otra vez con eso"_ – Entiendo-

Karin sonrió. - Tú también me tienes que contar sobre Sasuke-

-Ya te dije que no es nada-

-Si tú nada-

Sakura hizo un mohín. – Por cierto, mira- rebusco entre carpetas- Ya tengo los trajes que usaremos para la inauguración- festejo.

Karin tomo los papeles que le ofrecía su amiga. -¡Están hermosos!-

La pelirrosa sonrió con arrogancia – Lo sé-

-Pero que vestido tan sensual, ¿A quién quieres enamorar?-

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Sasu-Chan!- Sasuke tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oreja.

-Mamá-

-Pequeño ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bi…- antes que el chico respondiera fue interrumpido.

-Qué bueno que estés bien. Dime como esta ¿Saku-Chan?-

-Bien- respondió monótono.

-¿Enserio? Que bien, de hecho nada más llamaba para confirmar nuestra asistencia a la inauguración de Saku-chan, pero me di cuenta que no tengo su numero telefónico- explico con decepcion- Así que recordé que sales con ella… digo…. Que están intentando quedar, pensé que tu le podrías avisar-

-Por supuesto que si madre, yo le aviso a Sakura que estarán en el evento-

-Gracias pequeño, ¡Hay! Me muero de ganas de verlos juntos con esos elegantes vestuarios-

-¿Uh?-

-Obviamente serás el compañero de Sakura en el evento ¿Cierto? ¿CIERTO? ¿C I E R T O?-

-Ahh… Sí- su respuesta fue apenas audible.

-Lo sabía- expreso con orgullo- Bueno hijo, adiós- y colgó.

-Hmp-

Okey. Oficialmente tenían un problema.

* * *

-¡¿QUE?! No, no no no no no no y NO- Por segunda vez alejo el teléfono de su oído.

-Mikoto se deprimirá- respondió secamente.

-Pero… pero…- Sakura buscaba una solución, pero lamentablemente, no _había una_.

* * *

**Continuara... :D**

¡Qué tal gente hermosa! ¿Cómo se la pasaron este año nuevo? :D Espero que muy bien, ¿Qué pidieron de deseos?

Pues yo pedí encontrarme un Sasuke en la calle, o un Sasuke maestro, o un Sasuke amigo, lo que sea xD

¿Cómo se la pasaron en año nuevo? Espero que muy bien, y también espero que se hayan pasado de maravilla en Navidad. n.n++

¿Qué les parece el capítulo para iniciar el año? ¿Largo Nee? D: Quise hacer las cosas un poco más realistas xD en cuanto a los chismes, que todos hemos tenido por lo menos una experiencia así de "Fulanito me conto que a manganito le dijeron aquello de él" xD y puras cosas así.

Por cierto las canciones son **Walking on sunshine by Katrina and the Waves** &** Passing afternoon by Iron & Wine**

También me ha sucedido mucho lo que le paso a Sakura con Karin y Suigetsu D: es terriblemente vergonzoso x3 Oh y las peleas con de Sasuke y Sakura xD me recuerdan mucho a un primo que tengo :O pero él sabe que lo quiero!(LL) bueno los agradecimientos a todos uds!:D

**Muchas, infinitamente muchas gracias por los review. ¡Fueron mi mejor regalo!**

**marvin-uchiha**

¡Hola! Muchas gracias, hahaha ¿Enserio te gusto? hahaha Sip, nuestra dulce Mikoto es la onda (HHH) siempre amorosa con sus hijos, en especial con el menor xD haaay si!*__* Sasu-chan sonrojado debe ser adorable *///* hahah ohh si, "si hay que Sakura y Sasuke deben aprender es a olvidar su orgullo" cosa que será dificil D: pero no es nada que un poco de celos no pueda arreglar :F Muchas gracias y espero que hayas tenido una excelente navidad, te deseo un feliz año nuevo, que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad y que te la pases de maravilla con tu familia. (:

**DanielitaXx**

Hahaha muchas gracias!(: ¿Que te pareció el capí? n__n Feliz año nuevo.

**laurita261**

¡Hola! Sip, me quedan largos :O siento que las aburro, pero no me puedo contener xD hahaha sip el Sasusaku es algo peleonero :/ De hecho con la "escena" SakuHina me inspire en tu review (: desde que lo leí, me quede de "Tiene razón :O tengo que desarrollar su relación para que al menos sea pasable" xD hahaha muchas gracias (: nos leemos! Besos y que tengas un lindo año nuevo!(:

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

¡Hola! Muchas gracias!(: hahaha sip, se la pasan peleando! :F ¿Que te pareció el capi? :O Quedo raro xD hahaha Gracias. Que tengas un excelente año nuevo.

**MilfeulleS**

Hahaha Muchas gracias!(: ¿Que te pareció este 4to capi? Sip, recordemos que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, más si es SasuSaku :DDD

**Meguu**

¡Holaa! haha noo! no te mueraas! DDD: *Sasuke Medico llega y te da RPC* Pensadolo bien, yo también quiero que me un infarto si llega Sasuke-Kun jujuju. Sip, como que pelean mucho xD pero pues mientras avancen esta bien.

**LunaSuk-chan**

Hahaha! Mikoto-San es un amooor! La amooo (LLLLL) xDDD hahaha si pues, y con lo molesto que es Itachi xD hubiera comenzado a molestar, meteré tu idea en un capi!:D ¿Que te pareció?

**coolstar**

Hahaha xD Muchas muchas muchas gracias!:DDD hahaha que bueno que te gusto!(: aiiññ... ¡No! No llores D: Mejor rie!:DDD de Sasuke o Sakura xD quien quieras ;DDD hahaha Feliz año nuevo!:D

**Pau-chan22**

¡TOCAYAAA! Yo también soy Pau xD hahaha Muchas gracias!(: que bueno que te gusto! n__n'++ Sip, se la pasan peleando xD hahaha y no miden las consecuencias xD digo tener a la familia Uchiha ensima de ellos ya es algo, y Sasuke que no sabe lo dificil que es estar diseñando un vestido (Yo tampoco verdad xD pero Sakura sip ;D) Diseñando el vestido para la suegrita pues :DDD ¿Que te parecio el capi? Feliz añu nuevo!:D

**Pamys-Chan**

hahaha! Siip!:D Nunca hay que dejar que un hombre nos trate asi! Y pue si es Sasuke, solo poquitititito xD hahahaha que bueno que te guste (:

**-luchy stone-**

¡Hii! hahaha por supuesto que nop! Muchas gracias por dejar comentario siempre! *__* no sabes lo mucho que aprecio eso! (: que bueno que te gusto el capi, sip de hecho al parte de la familia salio sin pensar :S de hecho asi no iba la historia xD pero me pareció entretenido e inesperado como terminara esto (que ni yo lo se :O) hahaha muchas gracias!(: me alegra mucho que te guste n__n'++ y que consideres el fic bueno!*__* hahaha Sip!:D la gran interminable ecuacion de fics! (: hahaha Claro que terminare antes del 21/12/12 :O!! Tampoco creo en eso... pero uno nunca sabe xD hahaha ¿Que te parece la conti? Espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad y un gran año nuevo, que todos tus deseos de hagan realidad!(:

**kyo nakamura**

Hola! :D hahah sip! guerra guerra! :O Amor amor! x3 SasuSaku! *__* ¿Que te pareció? :D Feliz año nuevo

**Esme-ChanOoOAsuka-Ruri-Uchiha**

¡Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el capí! :D hahaha siii, pero yo opino que Sasuke tuvo la culpa, se siente muy feo cuando estas estresada y llegan y te hacen más presion de la que ya trae uno xD hahahaha OMO! La familia Uchiha me encanta xD En especial Mikoto :D Es encantadora x3 LA AMO!! SUEGRITA NUESTRA TE AMO!! **Asumi sale corriendo desnuda con un cartel con la foto de Mikoto** Okey no D: pero sii xD Que poco aguanta Sasuke xD hahaha y luego celoso de Lee! D: Aunque si Lee es lindo y dice muchas cosas minitas que volverían loca a cualquier chica, al contrario de Sasuke que es muy guapo pero dice cosas que volverían loca a una chica de las ganas de ahorcarlo. :F Hahaha sii xD Para poder aceptar que se quieren y dejar aun lado el orgullo tendran que correr en un maraton xD Hahaha ¿Que te parecio el capitulo? :D Feliz año nuevo!

**setsuna17**

Muchas gracias!:D Me alegra que te gustara. ¿Que opinas de este capi? Feliz navidad&Prospero año nuevo.

**Park lee**

¡Hola! Muchas gracias!n__n haha hay estos niños que se la pasan peleando por todo :F haha que buneo que te gusto, muchas gracias ¿Que te parece el capi? xD haha Feliz Navidad&Mis mejores deseos en este año nuevo.

**Jesybert**

Hola!n__n Muchas gracias ¿Qué opinas de este?

**HarunoSakura-Chan1**

Konbanwa Sakura-Chan!:D Hahaha muchas gracias!n__n'++ hahahaahahahahahahaha xD Inner Sakura tiene mucha sabiduria xD perder la dignidad no es tan malo, menos si haces quedar mal a los demas xD hahaha Okey no u.u pero si es divertido :F hahaha Muchas gracias! Espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad y un gran inicio de año! n.n mis mejores deseos

**Ikamari**

Hola! n__n sip, se pelean como perros y gatos! :F hahaha ¿Qué te pareció el capí? Espero que hayas tenido una excepcional Navidad y un prospero año nuevo! Los mejores deseos n.n

**Mitchiie Cullen**

Hahaha T_T Me haces llorar más tu al decir eso! Muchas muchas muchas gracias! :D haha que bueno que te gusto! :D Muchas gracias hermosa! n.n

**love-sasusaku4ever**

¡Hi! Aquí esta la continuación :D ¿Que te parecio el capitulo?

**Ritisha01**

Hola! haha Muchas gracias por comenta! Hehehe gracias **Asumi mode Hinata (timida)** Siip! :D Gaara y Temari complicarán mucho las cosas :O! Y a pesar de que la relación con Hinata&Sakura ya va más o menos, no se las dejare tan fácil :F porque trato de plantear las cosas como son más o menos en la vida real xDD hahaha Haay Fugaku-Sama xD siempre tan observador & Mikoto-San! *__* ¡LA AMO! hahaha Gracias por comentar, espero que hayas tenido unas hermosas fiestas! n.n y los mejores deseos! (LL)

**Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien, y que este año que paso haya sido satisfactorio para todos, y esperemos que este año que acaba de iniciar sea aun mejor.**

**¡Gente bella! Recuerden que Asumi los ama! :D**

**¿Reviews?**

**v**


	5. Los problemas no se crean ni destruyen

**Autora: **Asumi

**Titulo: **La boda de mi mejor amigo

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**Parejas implicadas:** NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoSai, ShikaIno, etc…

**Declaimer: **¿Ya sabemos la tragedia por la cual sufro verdad? Nada es mío. Solo estas conjugaciones de letras que lees. (:

**Nota de Asumi: **Whaaa~~ **llorando llorando** no tengo perdón ni de Sasuke, ni de Dios, ni de nadie. Enserio lo siento, lo siento lo siento, mi corazonito lo siente muchoo u_u perdón! se que me demoré O7 meces en actualizar **avergonzada avergonzada** enserio que lo siento, y no tengo excusas para justificar mi acto u_u solo espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que perdonen esta pobre alma arrepentida.

* * *

_Los Problemas no se crean, ni se destruyen, solo se transforman._

_**Ley de la persistencia de los problemas**_

_**

* * *

**_

-_Es hermoso-_

_-"Encantador"-_

_-Divino-_

_-"Magnifico"-_

_-Sensual-_

_-"Imponente"-_

_-Con personalidad-_

_-"Autentico"-_

_-¡Hot!-_

-"_Sexy"_ -

-_Misterioso-_

_-"Clásico"-_

_-Y moderno-_

_-"Elegante"-_

_-Sofisticado-_

_-"Simplemente perfecto"-_

_-Seremos la envidia de TODAS las chicas-_

_-"Lo sé"- _

_-Bueno, es obvio que tenemos que ser el centro de atención, es decir, somos las principales anfitrionas-_

_-"Hasta Sasuke se morirá"-_

_-¡Kyaa! Sasuke-Kun no nos dejará salir de su cama por una semana-_

_-"No te emociones tanto. Solo es para …divertirnos… MUAJAJAJA"-_

_-…Malvada…-_

Es que… definitivamente era el vestido más sexy, elegante y moderno que haya hecho… se sentía tan orgullosa.

Sonrió con satisfacción y llevo su vestido al área de costura, donde estaría guardado hasta el día de la inauguración, ósea mañana.

Mentalmente repaso su agenda, y confirmo la hora, _5:45 _seguramente Sasuke no tardaría en llegar. Tomo unos papeles y su bolso.

**Riing riing **

- Diga- contesto el teléfono bruscamente.

-Sakura-

-¿Ino?-

-Sakura, escúchame con atención-

-Ha…hai- Respondió dudosa por la poca cordialidad.

-Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor- Respiro con pesadez.

-Sí, lo que sea, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Necesito que me consigas un acompañante, o un striper, unos cuantos años menor que yo-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas ir a una fiesta y no me invitas?- reprochó con molestia.

-No, claro que no, lo necesito para mí-

-¿Pa… para ti? Espera ¿Para qué quieres un acompañante? ¿Qué hay de Shikamaru? Ino, debes de saber que no todos los hombres tienen el don de bailar en los tubos, pero esa no es razón para conseguir un striper, conozco al dueño de un estudio de baile sexy/striper o "table dance" estoy segura que él podrá ayudarlos…-

-No, no seas tonta, Shika baila muy bien, pero ese no es el caso-explicó- lo que sucede Shikamaru me es ¡infiel!- exclamó con voz sombría- Así que necesito un striper o un acompañante, me vengaré, tu sabes, eso de "diente por diente" y ¿Qué mejor manera que con un hombre más joven que nosotros?... de la chica después me encargaré…-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Lo miraste con otra chica?-

-No-

-¿Te llegaron fotografías anónimas?- pregunto de nuevo.

-No-

-¿Alguna llamada contándote?-

- No-

-¿Alguien cercano lo vio?-

-Nooo- Respondió algo harta del interrogatorio.

-¿Ha estado distante? ¿Comportándose extraño?- Sakura siguió atacando con preguntas.

-Sí… No… No lo sé-

-¿Entonces por qué dices eso?-

Durante medio minuto no se escucho nada más que la respiración de la rubia, hasta que finalmente se digno a contestar- Es que… lo soñé-

-_Cuenta hasta 1OOO Sakura, hasta 1OOO-_

-Haber- comenzó la pelirrosada, buscando una inexistente paciencia- Estás histérica, probablemente llorando, marcando tus lindos ojos azules, planeando una terrible "venganza", arruinando tal vez la mejor relación amorosa que has tenido en toda tu vida, SOLO porque soñaste que Shikamaru te era infiel, siendo que no tienes ninguna prueba- Recapitulo con cansancio e incomodidad.

-Cualquier cosa dicho de esa manera y con ese tono suena ridículo- Respondió Ino algo molesta.

-¿Están teniendo sexo?- preguntó de repente.

-Por supuesto, lo que me da más coraje, asco y decepción si se está revolcando con otra- Dijo Ino.

-Mientras estén teniendo sexo y no te diga "Lo siento mi amor, no pude ir porque tuve una junta de trabajo" o algo así, todo está bien.-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, _confía _en mí. Ahora, ponte una mascarilla, ve a un SPA, a la estética, de compras, yo que sé, pero NO queremos que mañana estés nerviosa, estresada o algo así ¿Verdad? - Sakura aconsejo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto… supongo que se me está pegando la fiebre "TenTen"-

-Supongo-

-Es que… ¡No sabes cuánto lo AMO!- Exclamo, y Sakura noto la felicidad que expresaba su rubia amiga al hablar del Nara.- Es tan lindo, y siento que si no estoy con él moriría porque yo….-

En serio que juro, intento, hizo todo lo posible y acumuló la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía, para poder escuchar a Ino…

Y no quería ser grosera, es decir si AMABA a su alocada amiga, pero…_ ¿Qué le cuente las poses de Kamasutra que han intentado?._.. hizo una mueca de inconformidad… _No se come pan enfrente de los pobres…_ _Tampoco me importa mucho si la erección de Shikamaru dura más de 3O minutos… Kyuu! Ino debería ser escritora, o crítica… describe muy bien las poses y situaciones… _

_-Si solo fueras más amable con Sasuke-Kun tendríamos la oportunidad de contar lo que cuenta Ino-_

_-"No gracias"_

_-No te hagas la de la boca chiquita, si eres BIEEEN __**golosa**__…-_

_-"Hacerlo con Sasuke idiota sería como…"_

_-Entrar al paraíso. Ser víctima del más puro placer. Conocer a Sasu__**kotototototepersonalmente**__, porque para nada debe ser chiquito, de hecho estoy casi segura que no podríamos caminar bien por una semana-_

Se sonrojo al imaginarse tal situación. – "_Guarda tus comentarios. Hacerlo con Sasuke sería inflar más su gigante ego"-_

_-Pero…-_

_-"¡Callate!"-_

_-Es que…-_

_-"Shh… Sasuke solo es nuestro amigo… No pasaremos de eso"-_

_-Opino que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad, claro cuando al menos de una seña-_

_-"Te estás haciendo ilusiones… de nuevo"-_

_-No es cierto-_

_-"Si lo es"-_

_-No, no lo es-_

_-"Si lo es"_

_-Algún día, cuando al fin de te des cuenta del __**potencial **__de Sasuke-Kun querrás escribir "Crónicas del Kamasutra con Sasuke-Kun"-_

_-"Eres una cerda"-_

_-Espero que también algún día puedas ver lo que yo veo-_

_-"Mmm…"_

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, muchas gracias Sakura-

-Por… Por supuesto- Respondió una vez saliendo de su trance.

Se quedo unos momentos más escuchando el continuo ritmo que anunciaba que la llamada había finalizado…

_-Que complicado-_

_-"Lo sé"-_

_-Lo bueno es que siempre podemos ver este maravilloso vestido-_

Dirigió su mirada al boceto del vestido que ella usaría.

Sí, era sexy.

Jojo debía admitir que moría de ganas de que Sasuke la mirara con ese vestido…

**Cine interno de Inner Sakura & Sakura.**

_-Grr…-_

_-¡Moou Sasuke! Eso dolió-_

_-Hmp-_

_Veía todo su alrededor girar y girar, solo concentrándose en sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, sintiéndose segura de cualquier cosa… aspiro el olor que desprendía… a hoombreee… _

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR - Salvajeeeeee_

_**-**_¡Sakura!-

-¿Ah?-

**Fin del cine interno de Inner Sakura & Sakura.**

-Hasta que respondes –

-¿Ehh? ¿Eh? Ahh… Sasuke… ¿Sasuke? ¡SASUKE! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me dijiste que viniera a las 5:45 p.m por _algo de suma importancia de vida o muerte_- Recordó citando las palabras de la chica.

-Ahh… Cierto.-

-¿Qué estabas imaginando pervertida?- Preguntó de pronto.

-¿Ah? Yo… yo… yo…-Sakura comenzó a balbucear y sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo- Yo no soñaba nada malo… así que no me llames pervertida- Sentenció levantándose de su asiento, tomando un abrigo.

Sasuke aprovecho para observarla.

Llevaba un vestidito-jumper color amarillo con detalles negros formando el rostro de _¿Un panda?_, anchos tirantes blancos y tacones rojos… pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel vestido, era la "blusa"… y decimos "blusa" porque en realidad es su brasier negro, que figuraba aquel papel…

-¿Qué miras?- Preguntó Sakura con algo de frialdad

-Hmp –

Cuando llegó, la encontró con la mirada ida, en algún punto de la inmensa oficina.

Debía admitir que estaba decorada con buen gusto, algo psicodélico, pero agradable, de una pared blanca resaltaban las grandes manchas de diferentes colores, contrastando con la puerta de cristal que había en una esquina. Las paredes de los lados eran blancas, y el mobiliario de colores, y la ultima pared era magenta, que contrastaba con el negro asiento de cojines de colores, además había una vistosa lámpara enorme redonda, y unos simpáticos asientos en forma de labios. En las paredes había cuadros psicodélicos _firmados por un tal Sai_ y otras fotos de Sakura con gente que parecía ser importante…

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Preguntó algo extrañada, tomando un bonche de hojas.

Ambos salieron al parking, Sakura detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto arrogante Sasuke al ver que lo seguía.

Sakura lo miro ofendida- Pues contigo-

-¿Conmigo? ¿Y tu auto?-

-Por ahí- respondió rodando los ojos.

-Hmp ¿Te tengo que llevar?-

-¿Algún problema?-

Ambos subieron al Sasuke's móvil.

-¿Y bien a donde tenemos que ir que es de vida o muerte?- Preguntó él con sarcasmo ignorando las anteriores acusaciones.

-A la florería- Dijo simple, restándole cualquier importancia.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz masajeándolo –Me hiciste salir de mi oficina, dejar el trabajo, venir HASTA acá, porque la señorita quiere ir a una estúpida florería- Su tono de voz denotaba que buscaba una inexistente paciencia.

Sakura lo golpeo en el hombro- Las florerías no soy estúpidas – aclaró – ahora arranca el carro, que ya nos deben estar esperando-

-Grr…- Gruño molesto-Eres algo molesta- comentó con malicia.

El rostro de Sakura formuló un puchero- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué soy molesta? ¿Fastidiosa? ¿Con que soy inútil y no puedo evitarlo? ¿Cómo un café sin crema? ¿Cómo fuegos artificiales sin pólvora? ¿Cómo un ninja sin shuriken? ¿Cómo un maestro sin preguntas? ¿Cómo un fanfic sin final? ¿Cómo un one-shot de cinco capítulos? ¿Cómo una guitarra con las cuerdas rotas? ¿Cómo un carro sin motor? ¿Cómo una computadora sin disco duro? ¿Cómo un tomate sin vitaminas? ¿Cómo un barco sin capitán? ¿Cómo Titanic sin hundirse? ¿Cómo Leonardo sin la Mona Lisa? ¿Cómo un cantante mudo? ¿Cómo un sacerdote sin religión? ¿Cómo una monja en carnaval? ¿Cómo un nudista con ropa? ¡¿Cómo Tenten sin Neji? ¡¿Cómo Naruto sin ramen? ¡¿Cómo Hinata sin Naruto? ¡¿Cómo tu sin _mi_? ¡¿Cómo unos idiotas enamorados que no se dan cuenta y se la pasan peleando? ¡¿Cómo un…?-

Hablo tan rápido que Sasuke dejo de escucharla.

-Hmp. Ya guarda silencio. Espero que mañana te sepas comportar-

-Mouu, tu también. – Hizó una pausa- Aunque el único que me preocupa que sospeche es Itachi-_kun_- murmuro algo ida.

-HMP-

Okeey. Lo admitía. Sí. Estaba _algo__** envidioso**_ de Itachi.

Aclaremos **ALGO** y **ENVIDIOSO.**

No celoso. No. No. No. No.

Es que… es que… es que… es que ella solo lo llamaba Sasuke-_kun_ cuando:

Quería algo.

O le haría una maldad.

_Hmp._ Lo mejor era ignorar aquel desagradable sentimiento.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al edificio indicado por la pelirrosa, Sasuke aceptó que el lugar era de buen gusto. Se antojaba ser elegante y muy dedicado a su trabajo.

Al entrar, el olor de flores golpeo contra sus rostros, y las múltiples decoraciones despertaron sus sentidos.

Sakura a paso seguro se dirigió al mostrador tocando varias veces la campanilla, como desquiciada.

Él la siguió.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUIEN ES LA MOLESTIA QUE TOCA TANTO LA CAMPANILLA?- exigió una molesta voz.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante. _No era el único que describía a la pelirrosa con ese adjetivo._

Ella abrió los ojos indignada -¿Molesta? ¿Fastidiosa? ¿Cómo una nieve sin cereza? ¿Cómo…?-

-Ya, ya, ya, perdón, es que estaba ocupada- se excuso la mujer- Soy Anko, trabajo aquí-

-Sakura Haruno-

-Ohh… la chica a la que serviremos mañana-

-Esa misma… Ahh él es Sasuke, un amigo- presentó señalando al pelinegro.

-Hmp-

-Un placer a ambos, ¿Quieres ver las flores para mañana?-

-Ohh no, venimos por otra cosa- sonrió.

-Gardenias-

-¿Estás loco? No vamos a poner gardenias-

-Hmp ¿Por qué?-

-Las gardenias simbolizan…-

-Alegría- se adelanto Anko algo desesperada.

Llevaban más de una hora y media peleando por las flores que debían llevar los centros de mesas.

Sakura optaba por el romanticismo y el amor.

Sasuke por la nobleza y elegancia.

-Jazmín- dijo el pelinegro serio.

-Tulipanes-

-No, tulipanes no. Lirios-

-Por supuesto… que NO-

-Orquídeas-

-Clavel-

-Hmp. No. Dalias-

-Noo. Margaritas-

-Rosas- Dijo él.

-Okey rosas- aceptó al fin la Sakura.

-Rojas/Rosas- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Fruncieron el seño.

-Rojas- repitió Sasuke.

-Rosas- corrigió la ojiverde tomando dicha flor.

-Blancas- cambio el chico, imitando la acción de la pelirrosada.

-ROSAS. R O S A S- Deletreo pegándole en la frente con la rosa.

-Que tú seas amante del rosa no significa que a los demás les guste-

-Grrr… tú me dijiste que optara por un cuento de hadas-

-No era para que todo girara en torno al rosa-

-No todo gira en torno al rosa, hay más combinaciones- acercó los acetatos a su rostro.

-No le encuentro forma a esas figuras abstractas-

Sakura abrió los ojos ofendida- ¿Abstracto? ¡Mis diseños no son abstractos!-

-Azules- cambió el tema.

-No hay flores azules-

-Las pueden pintar-

-¡No!... Bueno sí, es buena idea- admitió algo contrariada- Pero no para la recepción. Para la boda civil sí-

-No. Para la civil será naranja.-

-Claro que NO, será azul-

Anko cerró los ojos, buscando paciencia donde no la había - ¡BASTA! ¿En serio son adultos? ¿Empresarios y profesionales? Denme eso para acá- Tomo ambas flores- ¿Qué les parece esta combinación?- sonrió juntando las rosas

-Hmp-

-No está mal… pero-

-Déjenme encargarme de esto-

-Pero…- intento hablar Sakura.

-¡DÉJENME!-Gritó exigente.

-O…okey- aceptó algo asustada por la actitud dominante de la chica- Solo apégate a los diseños- ordenó recuperando el control de la situación.

-Adiós- Y Anko se fue, dejándolos solos.

-Hmp… Rara-

-Tengo hambre- replico Sakura sobándose su vientre plano.

-Hmp-

* * *

-Hmp- "Exclamo" enojado.

-Vamos Sasuke, no seas amargado-

-Hmp-

-La pizza de aquí es deliciosa-

-Hmp-

-Enserio, confía a mí-

-Se oye tan fácil-

-Eres grosero- se quejó- Pero tengo tanta hambre que no tengo ganas de pelear-

Ambos entraron a la pizzería, el lugar era sencillo, cálido y familiar, había muchas mesas, la mayoría con asientos en curva, dando privacidad a los clientes. Se sentaron en una de esas con sillones ovalados.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- A pesar de que la camarera hablo en plural, ser dirigió exclusivamente a Sasuke.

Sakura levantó una ceja en señal de curiosidad, inconformismo y un poco, poquito, poquitísimo, una milimétrica parte de una diminuta cantidad de celos.

POQUITO.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó el pelinegro, ignorando a la descarada empleada rubia.

-Una pizza familiar, la mitad de pepperoni con champiñones, y la otra mitad de salchicha-

-¿De tomar?- preguntó la asistente dirigiéndose de nuevo a Uchiha.

-Limonada con agua mineral-

-¿Su _hermana_ que va ordenar?- preguntó con malicia.

-"¿_Hermana?"-_

_-¿HERMANA? ¿H E R M A N A? ¿Qué se cree esta resbalosa? LA MATARE-_

A pesar del escandaloso plan de venganza de su Inner, Sakura mostró una sonrisa, que tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke, pues esperaba una reacción violenta.

-Lo mismo que mi _hermano-_

-¿Hmp?-

-En seguida- anoto la camarera algo sorprendía que _sí _fueran "hermanos" pues no se parecían en nada.

-¿Hermanos?- preguntó Sasuke una vez que la rubia se fue.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, se acerco al pelinegro y subió sus piernas al sillón poniéndolas del lado opuesto al chico.

-¿Qué haremos mañana?- preguntó Sasuke notando la cercanía de sus cuerpos.-

_Maldita tensión sexual-_

-¿Mañana?- preguntó con inocencia.

-La inauguración- Susurró con su típico tono frío.

-Ahh… pues nada, ya organice los asientos, cenaremos en la mesa de tu familia y la mía-

-¿Vendrán tu madre?-

-Lamentablemente- dijo con resignación.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, si hay alguien que _ama _molestar a Sakura, casi tanto como él, es el _novio _de la Señora Haruno.

-¿A qué hora _tendré_ que pasar por ti?- preguntó con fingido pesar.

Ella frunció el seño. – No pasaras por mi- anunció acercándose a su rostro.

-¿Hmp?- Miro fijamente sus ojos.

-El evento inicia a las 9:OOpm, pero yo tengo que estar allí desde las 6:OO, organizando y coordinando que todo quede perfecto- explicó sin dejar de verlo.

-No pienso llegar solo- _Un Uchiha jamás, NUNCA, por NADA del mundo, llega solo a un evento-_ Además se supone que la anfitriona debe hacer una entrada frente a la prensa- susurró mirando ahora sus labios, esperando una respuesta.

-De hecho no estoy segura que sea así- se acerco un poquito más.

-Pues entonces estaré contigo- también hizo un ademán de acercarse.

-Pero…-

-ESTARÉ- respondió exigente, haciendo que su aliento choque de lleno contra los labios de la pelirrosa, que literalmente se trago tan exquisito ¿aroma? Solo podía asegurar que era fresco y con sabor a menta. ;D _Yummy_

Sakura iba agregar algo, pero vio a la resbalosa, piruja, fea, prostituta, regalada, enfadosa, naca, machorra, y todos los insultos – que no ponemos por respeto al público- degradantes y vulgares del mundo, - camarera, que traía su deliciosa pizza.

-Hermanito- puso ojos inocentes- Gracias por traerme- prácticamente le coqueteo a su "hermano", ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica y los inexpresivamente curiosos ojos de Sasuke.

La rubia asistente observo todo con sorpresa -_¡INCESTO! O.O-_

Al dejar las bebidas, Sakura tomo rápido un vaso, tomo un popote –pajilla- y tomo de el, luego la acerco al pelinegro y le puso el mismo popote –pajilla- en los labios, enviándole una mirada de _"Más te vale que bebas ahora sino quieres un espectáculo o una dulce venganza"_

Él bebió desconfiado.

-¡Acabamos de darnos un indirecto beso Onii-Chan!- festejo la pelirrosa subiendo el volumen de su voz, observando por el rabillo del ojo a la apenada y molesta camarera servir los utensilios.

-_Panic O.o-_

Las personas de atrás voltearon "disimuladamente" a verlos, sus rostros expresaban incredulidad y asombro.

Sakura se aguantó la risa -¿De qué quieres pizza Onii-chan?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Pepperoni- respondió seco.

-¡Pepperoni!- repitió con fingida alegría, sirviendo una rebanada. Se la extendió.

Sakura observo el ademán de la camarera de irse, con un GRAN seño fruncido… y sino fuera porque estaba a un lado de Sasuke, hubiera dejado salir la malvada risa de su inner.

-Eres tan infantil-

Sakura hizo un mohín – No soy infantil… Es solo que esa niña me ofendió, y no iba dejar las cosas así como así- se cruzo de brazos.

-No lo hagas más-

-Pero…-

-No más- respondió firmemente.

-Aguafiestas- murmuro haciendo un puchero y volteo su cara al lado opuesto al chico, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- Sasuke- susurro con un poco de pánico.

-Hmp-

-Sasuke- lo volteo a ver – Escóndete-

-¿Hmp?-

-Ahí está Suigetsu- murmuro señalando detrás de ellos – Al parecer se está yendo-

-¿Y a mí qué?-

Sakura rodo los ojos - ¿No lo ves idiota?- señalo una ruta…

Y Sasuke comprendió… Cuando Suigetsu saliera de ahí, tenía que pasar estrictamente por su mesa…

_Suigetsu = Karin + Sakura + Sasuke = Round de preguntas personales incomodas._

-No me digas idiota- reprochó.

-Pues entonces escóndete- ordenó apresurada.

Suigetsu se levantó de su mesa.

-¿Por qué yo? Escóndete tú, eres más pequeña-

-Yo me escondí la última vez, te toca- respondió infantilmente- Además ¿Qué hace el _Gran_ Sasuke Uchiha en una modesta pizzería? ¿Te recuerdo que no te querías bajar del auto?- recordó a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Suigetsu se aproximaba…

-Puedo inventar algo- respondió Sasuke cortante.

-No, no puedes, eres pésimo mentiroso-

-Miento mejor que tú- declaró con arrogancia.

_1O metros._

-Claro que no-

-Claro que sí-

-No-

_7 metros._

-Sí-

-Grr… ¿piedra, papel o tijeras?- propuso ella.

-Bueno-

_5 metros._

-Piedra, papel, o tijeras- canturreo Sakura.- ¡Yeeii!- exclamó feliz- Ahora escóndete- ordeno molesta señalando debajo de la mesa.

_4 metros._

-HMP Tramposa- acusó Sasuke mientras se comenzaba agachar, doblando su _perfecto, hermoso, precioso, adorable, sexy, hot, maravilloso, increíble, guapo, bien formado, _cuerpo;

**Pero…**

-¡Sakura! - Exclamó feliz el peliazul- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué buscas debajo de la mesa?- preguntó extrañado, entre picardía y molestia.

-¡Suigetsu!-Exclamó asustada la pelirrosa acomodándose en su lugar- ¡Ho…hola! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!...emm… ahhh… ohh… Sasuke está buscando un cubierto que se me resbalo- explicó pasándole disimuladamente un tenedor al pelinegro.

-Hmp- "saludo" mostrando dicho utensilio.

-Sasuke-Kun, Sakura- saludo Karin.

-Hmp-

-Hola Karin_a-_

Karin la miro mal.

-¿Y… ya comieron?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, de hecho ya nos íbamos- respondió la pelirroja dando una indirecta.

-Hmp-

-Pero ya que el destino ha sido caprichoso y nos hemos encontrado, entonces supongo que no lo contradeciremos ¿Cierto Karin?-

-A decir verdad…-

-Lo sabía- Dientes filosos interrumpió a la pelirroja, tomando asiento junto a Haruno.

Karin rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a su molesto acompañante _- Recuerda las sesiones de sexo-_ se motivo mentalmente.

-…- Karin.

-…- Sakura.

-Hmp-

-…-Suigetsu

-…-

-…-

-Hmp-

-…- Suigetsu rasco su cabeza buscando un tema de conversación- Ahh… ¿Te gusta la limonada Sakura-Chan?-

-Sí- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡A mí también!-

Ella sonrió nerviosa- Sí… que coincidencia-

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y por algún inexplicable motivo se sintió enfermo.

Karin llevo su mano al rostro sintiendo pena ajena.

-Aunque… es extraño que a una chica tan dulce como tú le guste lo amargo- comentó en tono "seductor"

Sakura rió nerviosa extrañada por la actitud del peliazul.

Sasuke sintió nauseas, y mucha pena por su compañero.

Karin casi se golpea contra la mesa, preguntándose si Suigetsu podía ser más idiota.

-¿Por… Por qué mejor no comemos?- invitó la ojiverde tratando cambiar de tema.

-Hmp- Sasuke tomo otra rebana de pizza.

-Te acepto una, pero solo porque tú invitaste Sakura-Chan- Ojos filosos sonrió.

-Yo estoy satisfecha, gracias-

-¿Y qué hacen aquí chicos?- preguntó de nuevo el peliazul.

-¿Comemos?- Sí, Sasuke saco a relucir su sarcasmo.

-Eso ya lo sé-respondió molesto- Me refiero… ¿Es una cita?-

La mueca de interés que puso Karin alerto a Sakura – No, no, ¡Qué va!, claro que no, fuimos a ver las flores para la boda de Naruto, y pues nos dio hambre-

-Ohh-

-Hmp-

-¿Entonces no están saliendo?-

-Ahhh… Sasuke explícales por favor- pidió la pelirrosa saliéndose del problema.

_**Sakura: 1**_

_**Sasuke: O**_

Los tres lo miraron expectante.

-¿Hmp?- Ojos negros miro feo a su compañera.

-Cuéntanos-

-Sí, cuéntales-

-Pues…- hizo una pausa- Eso es algo, que… NO les incumbe-

-¡Ohh! ¡Vamos hermano! Los demás tenemos derecho a saber si tenemos oportunidad con Sakura-

-Hmp-

-Si Sasuke-Kun, cuéntales todo con lujo de detalles-

-Grrr…- El aludido asesinamente a Sakura- Esto mal vista por la mayoría de las personas criadas bajo familias altamente conservadoras, como las nuestras, todos saben que nuestros papás son muy exigente en cuanto a las relaciones que mantenemos….prefieren que seamos tradicionales en cuanto cortejar a una señorita, aunque Sakura no es exactamente la señorita que todos buscamos, es algo molesta- pauso un rato- …entonces…-

_**Sakura: 1**_

_**Sasuke: 1**_

Sakura rodo los ojos, algo aburrida y molesta, _Menudo idiota- _Sasuke-Kun y yo solo estamos saliendo como amigos, previendo un "_posible"-_

-Hmp-

-Detalles- exigió Karin.

-¿Eh? Pues- la maquiavélica mente de Sakura comenzó a trabajar- Sasuke me pidió que saliéramos, al parecer se enamoro perdidamente de mí en cuanto me vio…-

_**Sakura: 2**_

_**Sasuke: 1**_

-Vamos Sakura, di la verdad, todos saben que TÚ _seguías _enamorada de mí, y en cuanto me viste tus hormonas salieron disparadas-

_**Sakura: 2**_

_**Sasuke: 2**_

-¡Oh Sasuke! ¿Sigues con eso? Ya te explique; Me sorprendió, que _NO _te vieras como en las revistas… Bendito photoshop- explico con resignación.

_**Sakura: 3**_

_**Sasuke: 2**_

-Grr… Para que te haces Sa ku ri ta, si prácticamente me _manoseaste-_

_**Sakura: 3**_

_**Sasuke: 3**_

-O.o?-

-¡Ohh! Pues tú no te quedaste atrás Uchiha, nada que te quejabas, al contrario te gusto mucho, de seguro nunca ninguna mujer tan sexy te había tocado-

_**Sakura: 4**_

_**Sasuke: 3**_

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero he tenido mujeres mucho **más** sexys-

_**Sakura: 4**_

_**Sasuke: 4**_

-¡Imposible! No hay nadie más sexy que yo-

-Sobrevivirás a la decepción-

Sakura llevo una mano al muslo del pelinegro y otra a su mano- No te preocupes, yo sé que es difícil perder la virginidad con una chica tan _Hot _como yo, prometo enseñarte TODAS las posturas de Kamasutra que conozco… luego podríamos intentar unas cuantas más- propuso mirándolo fijamente de forma burlesca pero con una sonrisa pervertida.

_**Tin tin tin Ganadora del primer round: ¡Sakura!**_

-Hmp… No eres tan flexible-

-Recuerda que cuando estudiaba aquí bailaba, y en ese tiempo ya era suficientemente flexible- recordó con orgullo.

Sasuke sonrió altanero-Tu sabes, que yo sé, donde tocar_te _para hacerte gritar mi nombre-

-O/O-

-¿Seguro? No recuerdo haber gritado tu nombre-

-¿Tanta excitación borro tu memoria?-

-Posiblemente, lo mejor es que ayudes a recordar-

-Ese no es problema-

-¡Okeey! ¡Okeey! ¡Ya entendimos, es un _free_!_-_ Exclamó una sonrojada Karin.

Suigetsu asintió casi traumado.

Pero Sasuke frunció el seño, esta niña había inexplicablemente, dudado de su **ACTIVA **_**ACTIVIDISMA **_vida sexual, y lo había hecho quedar como el enamorado… siendo que ella _**es**_ la enamorada y Sakura _**SÍ**_ lo había manoseado… Él no hacía otra cosa, más que decir la verdad,… obvio, de una manera que lo beneficiara; pero la verdad al fin y al cabo –_Se las iba a cobrar- _Su latente lado vengativo despertó. Miro a su compañera discutir con los otros dos idiotas, y no pudo evitar detenerse en su "blusa" –brasier– recordando el corto vestido que llevaba… sonrió con malicia, y dio gracias que estas mesas tuvieran manteles largos que cubrieran las piernas. Disimuladamente acerco su blanquísima mano al regazo de la pelirrosa.

-Por supuesto que iré mañana, preciosa Sakura-Chan, por nada del mundo me perdería un evento organizado por ti-

-Nosotras- corrigió la aludida dando una mordida a su rebanada– El evento es mío, de Karin y todo el equipo-

-Ohh, aún así no faltaría por nada del mundo-

Sakura sonrió. – Gracias -

Suigetsu se sonrojo apenado. – No… no me agradezcas, tu sabes que siempre te apoyaré Sakura-Chan y sí pues…-

-¡AHHHH!-

El _gemido_ de la pelirrosa se escucho más allá de su mesa, atrayendo varias miradas curiosas, pervertidas y avergonzadas.

Sakura se tapo la boca, totalmente abochornada por el gemido que acaba de soltar, miro a Suigetsu y Karin, que esperaban pacientemente una explicación…

-¿Sa..Sakura…Chan? –

-Ahhh- Repitió el gemido sin tanta _emoción-_ ¡Esta…! ¡Esta…! ¡ESTA ES LA PIZZA MÁS DELICIOSA QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA!-

-O.o? –Karin

-o.O… ¿Verdad que sí Sakura-Chan?, la pizza de aquí es exquisita – Suigetsu sonrió.

Karin se corrigió a si misma cuando pensó que Suigetsu no podía ser más idiota… Síp, el chico se superaba a cada momento.

-Sí, es única…- Sakura agradeció que el peliazul se tragara la mentira, con Karin… después vería que hacer- ¿Verdad Sa su ke kun? – Miró enojada al aludido, quien era el causante de tan vergonzosa, escena.

Lo que pasó, es que Sasuke astutamente, acomodo sus brazos de manera "normal", lo anormal de la situación, es que una mano descansaba sobre la parte más intima de la pelirrosa, haciendo pequeños círculos, y a pesar de que la molesta tela hacia de barrera, no evito que sus caricias surtieran efecto, después de todo, eran las caricias de _Uchiha Sasuke, _¿Quién podría resistirse?

-Hmp, he probado mejores- A pesar de ser frío, sus ojos mostraban una pequeñisisisisisima pizca de diversión.

-Entonces tendrás que _**dejar**__**me**__**...**_ir contigo la próxima vez que vayas- Dijo la chica dando una indirecta.

-Hmp, gánatelo- comenzó con sus excitantes movimientos de nuevo.

Sakura apretó los labios suprimiendo las ganas de… "_Bueno ustedes saben" –_ Después de esto creo que me merezco muchas cosas más-

-Hmp, al contrario, estarás en deuda conmigo-

-No te pases de listo-

-No lo hago-

-¿Ehh? ¿Chicos? ¿Siguen hablando de pizzas? Porque me perdí en la conversación- comentó dudoso Suigetsu.

Karin miro a los aludidos con curiosidad, _Era su imaginación ó ¿Sasuke…?-_ Creo que es momento de irnos Suigetsu- Ordenó con tono de no haber espacio a replicas.

-Pero…-

-Vámonos-

-Bueno- dijo con resignación- Nos vemos mañana chicos-

-No iré a dormir, pero nos vemos mañana en la mañana en la oficina-

-Claro, adiós-

-Hmp-

Sakura miro molesta a Sasuke – que ya había retirado su mano de _ahí-_

* * *

-Hmp- u.ú

– ¿Eres o te haces?-

-¿Hmp?-

-No, en realidad creo que eres un COMPLETO idiota-

Sasuke rodó los ojos – _Ahí vamos de nuevo-_ Desde que salieron del restaurante, Sakura no había dejado de sermonearlo, solo escuchaba un interminable –Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla- hasta que al fin se calló – _Siguen las miradas asesinas- _Y en efecto, Sakura lo miro a matar.

– ¿Sabías que las miradas no matan?- preguntó sarcástico, algo harto de la situación.

– ¿Sabías que no me interesa?-

– Hmp-

– Eres un estúpido- murmuró enojada, haciendo un mohín.

– Ni que te no te haya gustado- comentó con su sonrisa arrogante, y la ensancho al verla sonrojada.

– Idiota- susurró molesta, pero ¿Para qué engañarse? Si el maldito bastardo sabía exactamente donde tocar. Miro por la ventana, y un destello amarillo llamo su atención – _¿Temari? _– Volteo el rostro intentando enfocar al acompañante de su amiga, pero no pudo distinguir nada.

– ¿Quién te gusto ahora?-

– ¿Uh?-

– ¿A quién viste para que voltearas así?-

– ¿Celoso?-

– Sueñas- susurró molesto.

– Creí haber visto a alguien que conozco-susurró sintiendo la extraña necesidad de explicarle.

– Hmp-

El resto del camino fue inundado por el silencio.

* * *

– Ufff-

– Estoy muerta- manifestó Karin con cansancio.

– Te dije que tener una _gran _sesión se sexo una noche antes de la inauguración no era buena idea- reclamo Sakura, tirada teatralmente en un sillón.

– No es por el sexo- se quejó la pelirroja.

– ¿A sí? ¿Entonces?-

– Por tus malditos ataques neuróticos psicóticos que tienes cuando va ver un gran evento-

– No tengo ataques-

– Sí lo que digas, me iré a duchar- Karin se levanto de su asiento y se encamino al baño- Por cierto, mañana hablaremos de **aquellas** insinuaciones con Sasuke-

Sakura rodó los ojos, deseando que ese día jamás llegase. Espero a que Karin terminara de ducharse y arreglara sus cosas para ir al estudio, donde – por cuestiones de comodidad- se arreglarían. Estaba cansada, sí, pero a la vez excitada, había organizado este evento minuciosamente, para por fin - ¡Dar a conocer al mundo que _ella_ **Sakura Haruno** quien había nadado contra corriente… había alcanzado su sueño!

También porque quería ver la cara de Sasuke en ese vestido.

Y demostrarle a Sasuke, TenTen y Hinata que era la indicada para organizarle la boda a su mejor amigo Naruto.

3O minutos después Temari las maquillaba en uno de las muchas secciones del estudio.

Cuando Sasuke llego al estudio espero ver a Sakura, bien arreglada, en la puerta, esperándolo, con una copa de vino y unos bocadillos. Esperaba que – a pesar de su indiferencia– le diera un paseo por el lugar, y le explicara el ¿Por qué? De cada cosa que había.

Oh triste realidad.

Cuando llegó, había muchas personas yendo y viniendo – _Ayudantes de Sakura_- pensó, **pero** NADIE le prestó atención, todas aquellas personas iban y venían, acomodando cosas. Luego Karin lo abordo, llenándolo de halagos sobre su vestimenta y lo guapo que lucía, y no la culpaba, es decir _– Era muy guapo-_ Ya esperaba ver el rostro de Sakura cuando lo viera. Sonrió arrogante.

Sin embargo la pelirroja, lo había dejado solo, con unas patéticas instrucciones de cómo llegar donde la pelirrosa molestia. Frunció el seño. –_ Molesta Sakura-_

-Achuu, estúpido cambio de clima- farfullo molesta, dejándose caer al sillón pesadamente. – _"Estúpida Karin, estúpido Sasuke, estúpidos todos"- _

Sí. Sakura estaba molesta. No, molesta es poco, estaba enojada, furiosa. Karin y Temari se habían ido a terminar de coordinar el evento, dejándola sola, abandonada, como un triste perro faldero al que nadie quiere.

-_Estoy solita, abandonada… de mi ya se han burla…- _

-_"Guarda silencio. Estúpida Inner, estúpida Karin"- _

-_Oh vamos, será divertido-_

_-"Claro, no creo que haya nada más divertido que traer un calzón __**vibrador**__ puesto en un evento tan importante como este"-_ respondió llena de sarcasmo.

_-Consuélate con saber que no eres la única- _

Sí. Sakura, Temari, y Karin traían puestos calzones vibradores. Y no era algo raro en ellas, de hecho en cada evento importante, año nuevo, navidad, cumpleaños, o una cena romántica ellas se lo ponían, era algo así como una tradición.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Porque los familiares de Sakura estarían ahí.

Maldijo a Temari: _Por haberlos llevado. _**Esos **se debieron quedar en Nueva York, junto con la tradición.

Maldijo a Karin: _Por haber propuesto ponérselos hoy. _Cualquier día hubiera sido maravillosamente perfecto, **menos **_**hoy.**_

Y se maldijo a sí misma: _Por dejarse convencer._ Maldito orgullo.

Un impaciente "toc toc" la saco de sus pensamientos, ya cansada de darle vueltas al asunto, dejo el _control _de la ropa interior en la mesa de café, y fue atender.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Karin?- abrió la puerta irritada.

Oh gran sorpresa al ver que era Sasuke. – Hola Sasuke-

-…-

Pero Sasuke se quedo sin habla. Y por un momento perdió los 4 de los 5 sentidos.

Solo podía ver.

Pero ¡No era su culpa! NO. Era de la molesta pelirrosa, y su molesto vestido straple rosa que dejaba ver lo molestamente apretadas que estaban sus bubis, pidiendo a molestos gritos ser liberadas, y esa pequeñita cinturita que era envuelta por molestos brillos negros, seguidos de sus anchas caderas pegadas a la molesta tela, mostrando todas y cada una de las molestas curvas de la chica; bajó más mirada viendo como a media pierna el vestido se esponjaba. Levanto la mirada de nuevo, observando sus grandes ojos verdes que decían –"_¿Podrías dejar de zorrearme idiota?"- _y él sonrió arrogante respondiendo un - "_Molesta_"- Estaba maquillada de manera profesional, con esas brillantes sombras que jugaban unas con otras. Su pelo estaba suelto, en forma de boucles, largos boucles, y su simpático flequillo.

-¿Ya terminaste? O ¿Necesitas otros cinco minutos?-

-Hmp-

-Idiota- susurro dándose la vuelta, y mostrando una sonrisa al recordar la cara de _idiota pervertido adolescente _que había puesto el pelinegro.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, al tener vista del bien formado trasero de la pelirrosa.

-¿Y cómo has estado? – Sí, como siempre Sakura estaba intentando entablar una conversación.

-Hmp, bien- Respondió mientras se sentaba justo donde la pelirrosa había estado hace algunos minutos.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas preguntarme cómo estoy?- Preguntó ella con molestia, mientras tomaba algunas cosas.

-Grr… ¿Cómo estás?-

Sakura se dio la vuelta. - ¿Cómo me veo?- señalo sus bubis. Sasuke atino a levantar una ceja.- ¡Están gigantes!- anunció mientras se las apretaba, ruborizando al pelinegro- ¡Míralas! No tienden a estar tan grandes, de seguro traigo síndromes premenstruales, así que no te emociones, cuanto apuesto a que me baja en dos días- dijo entrando a lo que parecía ser el baño.

-Hmp- Por segunda vez en la noche Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, y prefirió prestar atención a la mesa de café. Algo pequeño, ovalado, plano y brillante llamo su atención, lo tomo y se ruborizó al instante, no era idiota, mucho menos un santo, sabía perfectamente que era _eso _y sintió mucha dicha al haber encontrado tal objeto. Esa noche, Sakura estaba prácticamente a sus pies. Ensancho su sonrisa y guardo _aquello_ en uno de los bolsos de su pantalón negro.

-Vamos- ordeno saliendo, al parecer se había puesto lipgloss, y perfume, pues una agradable esencia inundo el lugar.

-¿Hmp?-

-Vamos abajo, tengo que ver como quedo al fin el salón- explicó terminando de acomodarse una muy alta zapatilla.

Y él sonrió con arrogancia, pues aunque llevara aquellos altos zapatos, no dejaba de verse pequeñita a su lado.

-Por cierto, luces muy guapo-halagó tímidamente- Siempre supe que el negro te quedaba bien-

-Hmp, lo sé-

Sakura rodó los ojos. - Estoy esperando que me digas lo que pensaste cuando me viste-

-Hmp. Ese vestido hace ver más grande tu trasero- sonrió arrogante a notar la mirada molesta de la chica- Te ves hermosa Sakura-dijo resignado, rodando los ojos. Hizo una pausa- ¿Feliz?-

-Síp- respondió como niña pequeña.

* * *

-Que hermosa te vez, Sakura-Chan- La aludida se sonrojo

-Gracias Mikoto-San, usted también luce maravillosa-

Sasuke rodó los ojos. – Tú también luces muy apuesto hijo, me recuerdas a tu padre cuando andábamos de novios- Mikoto rió ante el recuerdo.

-Mi madre tiene razón Saku-Chan, luces encantadora-

-Me sonrojas Ita-_kun-_

Sasuke frunció el seño. "_Ita-kun, Ita-kun esto, Ita-Kun aquello, Ita-Kun el otro"_ –Hmp-

-Itachi, no está bien que cortejes a la_ novia _de tu _hermano_- Reprendió Fugaku.

-Ohh vamos Gaku-chan, no me está cortejando- se quejo Sakura.

-Además no estoy mintiendo padre-

-Fugaku, deja a los niños- Mikoto finalizó el debate.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-¡Sakuraaa-Chaaan!- la molesta voz de Naruto llamo la atención de los reunidos. El rubio abrazo a la pelirrosa, ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo, y la resentida de su novia.

-Naruto, ¡Te vez guapísimo!-

-Pero sí tu Sakura-Chan, tendré mucho trabajo ahuyentando a los pervertidos- Naruto miro sospechosamente a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes Naru-chan, mi Sasu-chan cuidara de Saku-chan- dijo orgullosa Mikoto.

-¡Mikotooo-saaaaan!-

Sakura y Sasuke rodaron los ojos.

-Bue..buenas noches- saludo tímidamente Hinata.

-Buenas noches Hinata-San-

La peliazul llevaba un lindo vestido rosa salmón, de cuello "V", en la cintura tenía una ancha franja de brillos dorados, y la falta del vestido caía graciosamente en capas.

-Hmp-

-Hyuga-

-Uchiha-

Ambos jefes de familias se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Hmp-

Sakura tomo otro trago de vino. – Raros- susurró de manera que solo Sasuke – que estaba a su lado- escuchó.

Hinata y Naruto fueron a saludar al resto de la familia Uchiha.

-¡Frentona!-

-¡Cerda!-

El vestido de Ino era sencillo, pero a la vez sexy. De un rojo quemado, en un cuello "V" menos pronunciado, y corto, con un collar de perlas blancas y unas zapatillas negras.

-Frentona, este lugar es ¡Espectacular! Y qué decir de los meseros- comentó picara viendo pasar uno.

-Problemáticas-

-Hmp- Asintió Sasuke dándole la razón al castaño.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Sakura hizo un gesto con las manos restando importancia – ¿A que están cómo quieren?- preguntó sonriente.

-Sí, ¿De dónde los sacaste?-

-Contactos Ino, contactos. Pero déjame presumir, que YO los escogí.-

Ambas rieron, e Ino le quito la copa a Sakura, dando un gran trago.

-Por cierto, ese bar de tabacos es una gran idea frentona-

-¿Ya fuiste?-

-Por supuesto, ya fumamos unos cuantos, ¿Cierto Shika?-

-Sí-

-Hmp-

-Buenas noches- Una grave voz interrumpió.

-¡Cachetón!- Sakura lo abrazo.

-Sakura, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO estoy cacheton?-

-Buenas noches Ten Ten- Saludo la pelirrosa ignorando al chico.

-Buenas noches Sakura-San-

Ambas se miraron con desafió.

-…- ñ.ñU

TenTen llevaba un vestido negro straple, con dobleces el pecho y ajustado a la cintura, la falda caía con gracia.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Por cierto ¿A dónde fue tu padre? Tengo que saludarlo- interrumpió la pelirrosa, dirigiéndose a Hyuga, quien señalo una dirección.-Vamos Sasuke- Tomo el brazo del pelinegro y se encaminaron al susodicho.

-¿Por qué odias a Tenten?-

-No la odio- afirmó - Solo no me cae muy bien, y la considero insoportable y odiosa- finalizó con seguridad.

-Hmp- Sasuke rodó los ojos y soltó el aire pesadamente. _Mujeres._

-Hiashi-Chan- saludo Sakura infantilmente.

-Sakura-

-Hiashi-Sama- Sasuke también lo saludo, pero con respeto.

Sakura rodó los ojos al escuchar el tema de política, administración y finanzas. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, le calculaba unos 4 años, ella debería ser la hija menor del matrimonio Hyuga… pero… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hana? ¿Anna? ¿Mary?

-Hola pequeña-

-Buenas noches Haruno-sama- Los ojos de la aludida brillaron, esa niña, la acaba de llamar… _¿Sama?_

-Dime Sakura, pequeña, que bonito vestido traes- halago, pues esa era la verdad, el vestido de la infante era de mangas corta, la parte arriba color blanco, en la cintura llevaba un gran listón negro, que se ataba en un bonito moño atrás, y la falda era larga, color café, esponjado por la crinolina que se dejaba ver.

-Gracias, Sakura-one-san-

Y Sakura se derritió en ese mismo instante. - ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?-

La niña sonrió- Intente adivinarlo-

-¿Anna?-

-Nope-

-¿Mary?-

-uh Uh-

-¿Laila?-

-Buu-

-¿Stephy?-

-Noop-

-¿Denisse? ¿Melanie? ¿Jane?-

-Estamos en Japón, no en Nueva York- dijo infantilmente.

-Cierto- Sakura rasco su cabeza- ¿Mei? ¿Haruhi?-

-Nope-

-Me doy-

La niña sonrió- Me llamo Hanabi-

-¿Hanabi? ¿Serás la madrina de tu hermana?-

-Así es- Respondió orgullosa.

-Kyaa… ¡Yo misma diseñare tu vestido! Eres tan linda- la abrazo pegando sus rostros mejilla con mejilla.

-Siempre quisiste tener una hermanita ¿Cierto Sakura-chan?-

-Sí, sí, sí- respondió ignorando a quien sea.

-Mírame a los ojos cuando me hables Sakura- exigió molesta la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede… Tsunade?- Es muy difícil describir el tono de desafío en la voz de Sakura.

-Buenas noches Señora Haruno- Saludo Sasuke con galantería.

Sakura lo miro con cara de "_¿Qué planeas?"_

-Oh Sasuke, ¿Sigues siendo el arrogante de mierda?

-Hmp-

-Hola Hiashi-

El aludido asintió con la cabeza. Hanabi tomo la mano de su padre.

-¿Jiraiya?- preguntó la chica asombrada.

-Sí, siempre ha sido amigo de la familia así que pues… lo invité-

-Hmp- Sasuke saludo al mencionado con complicidad pero advertencia a la vez.

-Ohh pequeña Sakura, déjame decirte que de pequeña no tienes nada… Ya sé que heredaste de tu madre- detuvo su mirada en los senos de la pelirrosa.

-Hmp- "Comentó" algo molestó por la poca educación que mostraba el anciano.

-Jiraiya, Jiraiya, Jiraiya, es lamentable verlo tan… viejo- expresó Sakura con falso pesar- Si tienes problemas de… disfunción eréctil, no dudes en decirme, tengo amigos especializados en terapias- Sonrió falsamente.

-Grrr-

* * *

-Grrr-

- ¿Celoso… hermanito?- preguntó Itachi con burla.

- No- Respondió cortante.

Por supuesto que NO estaba celoso. Él nunca cela a nadie, mucho menos a la molesta Sakura.

-…Por eso decidí que esta maravillosa obra de arte la tiene que tener nuestra talentosa Sakura, después de todo ella fue la modelo, no todos tienen la dicha de ver a nuestra anfitriona **desnuda**, haha - una risa nerviosa por parte de Sai marcó la pausa para ir con el siguiente cuadro - Esta hermosa pintura sin duda es una de mis favoritas - apuntó señalando un el cuadro, donde se veía muchas siluetas difuminadas de personas **desnudas **- Con un poco de atención varias personas que participaron podrán encontrase- dijo mirando disimuladamente a Sakura, Karin y Temari, quienes no sabían como callar a su idiota amigo.

Karin pasó a tomar control del micrófono, salvando a todo el staff y algunos invitados de otra vergonzosa imprudencia, dio agradecimientos y los invito a pasar a tomar asientos para disfrutar de la cena.

Sakura bajó del templete pensativa, y miro a Shikamaru, quien abrazaba a Ino, se le hizo extraño verlo entrar de uno de los pasillos que llevaba a las oficinas, nadie _excepto_alguien del staff podía entrar ahí, además aquellos sonidos que escucho - gemidos- del área de copias le habían intrigado de sobremanera, primero pensó que se trataba de Karin y Suigetsu, pero descarto la idea cuando la misma Karin la fue a sacar de ahí. Esto era extraño…

Sin darse cuenta, había caminado hacia los jardines, inhaló, exhaló, inhaló, exhaló, inhaló, exhaló… - "_Los ejercicios de respiración no son tan malos"- _pensó… -_ "No, a la mierda, quiero saber quienes fueron los descarados que tuvieron sexo en alguna de mis oficinas o.ó" - _rascó su cabeza con algo de desesperación, y soltó un insultó al aire.

- Hmp ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¿Uh?- preguntó dudosa.

- Te ves desesperada - Explicó Sasuke con burla.

- Estoy en una importante misión - Respondió con aires misteriosos.

- Déjame adivinar ¿Organizando otra orgía? - soltó con desden.

– ¿O…otra… otra qué? Or… ¿Orgía? – La incredulidad dio paso a la diversión.

Diversión que él no comprendía.

– Hmp –

Ella rió un poco más.

– Vamos a la mesa, ya debe estar servida la cena -

Ambos caminaron hacia su respectiva mesa, Sakura del brazo de Sasuke, ella reía, y él… él apretaba el _control._

– Entonces ¿No fue una orgía? – preguntó de nuevo Jiraiya desvergonzadamente, refiriéndose a los cuadros.

– Por supuesto que no – Explicó por décimo novena vez Sakura – Fue un trabajo del taller de Artes de la universidad –

– Hmp –

– ¿Artes? ¿También estudiaste artes Sakura-chan? – Preguntó Mikoto interesada.

Sasuke escuchó a Sakura responder. Admitía que también le sorprendió que la pelirrosa participara en actividades artísticas, pero eso no era lo que más capturaba su atención en este momento, sino aquel pequeño objeto en su bolsa.

– ¿Qué tienes? –

Sasuke volteo a ver a la pelirrosada, que lo miraba con sospecha, él solo levanto una ceja en señal de confusión.

– Te ves serio – comentó – Más serio de lo normal, casi te ves ansioso –

– Hmp, no es nada _querida _Sakura – mintió, maldiciendo mentalmente, Sakura lo conocía muy bien.

– Idiota –

– Valla, lo veo y no lo creo – soltó Tsunade.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, y Sakura maldijo.

– ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-_sama_? – preguntó con condescendencia la ojiverde.

– Así que si son novios –

– Por supuesto – Afirmó Sakura tomando la mano de su _**novio**_ que estaba apoyada en la mesa, para sorpresa de varios.

– ¿Y por que no me habías dicho _querida_? – Preguntó nuevamente la Sra. Haruno.

– ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Respondió

– Bueno, soy tu madre –

– Que bueno que me… –

– Todavía no formalizamos – Interrumpió Sasuke, evitando así, una posible pelea. Si bien sabía que la relación madre-hija entre Sakura y Tsunade no era la mejor, nunca espero que llegará a ese punto.

– A Dan le hubiera encantado la idea – Comentó Jiraiya.

La curiosidad de Sasuke despertó, cuando notó como Tsunade, Mikoto, Fugaku y Sakura se tensaron.

Sakura miró a Tsunade desafiantemente, y luego sonrió, simplemente sonrió – Por supuesto que a mi Padre le hubiera fascinado – volvió a sonreír y se concentró en comer.

– La comida es exquisita Sakura-chan – halagó Itachi, tratando de disipar la tensión acumulada. – No había tenido tiempo de decirte, pero el lugar luce esplendido –

– Mi Ita-chan tiene razón, sin duda eres una gran organizadora, y que decir de tu vestido, es hermoso –

– Gracias Mikoto-san, Itachi-kun – la aludida sonrió agradecida.

– Hmp –

– Vamos Sasu-chan, dile algo lindo a Sakura-chan, después de todo eres su pareja –

Ambos se tensaron, podían estar listos para la tercera guerra mundial, pero no para las exigencias amorosas de Mikoto-sama.

– Mamá – susurró Sasuke con voz casi suplicante

– Sasuke – Respondió la Sra. Uchiha decidida a presenciar una escena SasuSaku.

Sakura miro a Fugaku suplicando que detuviera a su esposa, pero este simplemente la ignoro, _sabía por experiencia, que intentar detener a Mikoto una vez que decidía algo era __**i m p o s i b l e .**_

– Vamos Sasuke-kun, estamos esperando –

– Si, Ototo-baka, Sakura-chan esta esperando –

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Itachi, quien sonrió abiertamente.

– Hn… Luces deslumbrante Sakura, y tu evento es hermoso –

– Hmp – replicó Mikoto (Si, leyeron bien, **Mikoto**) – Eso fue muy seco, Sasuke-chan, dí algo más, que salga del corazón –

– ¡Ohhhhhhh! Mikoto-san creo que a Sasuke no le gusto tanto – dramatizo Sakura, con lagrimas falsas.

– Sasuke, te estamos esperando – presiono la Sra. Uchiha, apoyando a su _nuera. _

– Grr… – Sasuke tomo aire, no sin antes mirar asesinamente a su _novia. _Cerró los ojos y los abrió mostrando una mirada calida – Discúlpame sino puedo decir nada más, pero es que me has dejado sin habla, todo es maravilloso, como esperaba de mi Sakura, luces tan hermosa que no encuentro palabras para describirlo, me siento un poco celoso de no ser el único hombre que te mire – dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

– O_O – Sip, adivinaron, así quedaron Sakura, Itachi, Tsunade, y Jiraiya. (Fugaku fue más disimulado, fue algo como: o.O - O.O - :I - todo en cámara rápida)

– *-* – Mikoto – Ohh! Hijo, esas palabras fueron maravillosas, deberías aprende Fugaku-kun – murmuro dándole un golpecito a su esposo – Ahora Sakura-chan, dile algo a mi encantador pequeñito que abrió su corazón –

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y miro a la pelirrosa desafiantemente.

– No soy muy buenas con las palabras – Susurró Sakura tratando de excusarse. – Amm… puees… etto… – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – Sasuke-kun, ¡ohhh~! – Exclamó removiéndose en su sitio, pues algo no precisamente incomodo vibro en su ropa interior.

El Uchiha menor amplió su macabra y malvada mini-sonrisa arrogante. –_ Que oportuno resulto este control _– pensó manteniéndolo en el nivel **uno.**

Sakura frunció el seño, alguien estaba manipulando el control de su… _bueno ya saben_… lo único que la podría salvar en este momento eran sus dotes actrices – Esto… etto… pues, Sasuke-kun, aún no estoy lista para expresar mis senti… ¡OHhhh!~~ – maldijo internamente al sentir una vibración más intensa.

– ¿Sakura-chan estas bien? – preguntó extrañada Mikoto.

Jiraiya rió divertido, conocía perfectamente ese tipo de quejidos.

Fugaku alzó una ceja al mirar la casi divertida expresión de su hijo pequeño.

Tsunade miro a su hija molesta, ella también conocía esos sonidos.

E Itachi miraba a todos con diversión.

– Creo que necesito ir al baño – se excusó la pelirrosada dispuesta a ir a quitarse aquello.

– ¡Espera! Primero tienes que terminar lo que ibas a decir – Mikoto no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir, no sin antes presenciar su SasuSaku.

– Hn hn hn hn – Sakura casi podía jurar que esa era la risa de Sasuke. Se sintió frustrada, y la cara de diversión de Sasuke no ayudaba mucho, además esa maldita sensación, la estaba… haciendo… per… der… el aliento. Apretó la piernas, intentando minimizar la sensación.

– Pues… pues Sasuke-kun – dijo hablando entrecortadamente – Sasuke-kun es… ¡Fantástico! – Exclamó sonrojándose y respirando entrecortadamente – Es… es… ¡genial!… OH mi ¡Dios!… Casi puedo creer que estoy totalmente enamorada de él… ahora si me permiten tengo que ir al baño – y salió casi corriendo.

– Hn hn hn… hmp Disculpen – Sasuke se retiro a acompañar a su _novia._

* * *

Recargo sus brazos en la pared y se detuvo a tomar aire… Dios, si que le hacia falta tomar aire. Miro a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Naruto bailar alocadamente con su tímida novia –_ "Por lo menos alguien esta disfrutando" _– pensó complacida, siguió su análisis topándose con Neji y la histérica de su novia platicar, sino conociera a Tenten diría que hacen bonita pareja, en una esquina observó a Suigetsu y Karin discutiendo –_ "Bah, pelea de novios… o lo que sea que sean ellos" _– y por fin miró a su _casi _hermana.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? – preguntó Ino preocupada, acompañada del Nara.

– Ino… ayúdame –

Ambas entraron al baño.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sasuke al ver a Shikamaru fuera del baño.

– Mujeres problemáticas –

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, y subió a máximo nivel el control. Su sonrisa de amplió al escuchar un … –_ "¡Ohhhhhh! Mierda" _–

* * *

– Demonios – susurró con cansancio.

¡Oh! Como le dolía la cabeza, sentía cada punzada taladrarle la sien, el maldito cantar de los pájaros le taladraba los oídos, y ese asqueroso sabor en su boca hacia que le dieran ganas de vomitar, eso sin mencionar los molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana,… un momento ¿Ventana? … ¡Bah! …. Dio media vuelta para así evitarlos, – ¿_Umm? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué esta tan duro? _– se preguntó palpando con los ojos cerrados. – _¿Dormí con una roca en la cama? _–

ESPEREN.

UN MOMENTO.

¿COMO LLEGO A SU CAMA?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose con sabanas ¿Azules? Si no mal recordaba sus sabanas eran blancas.

Lentamente y con temor dirigió su mirada a su lado.

NEGRO VS VERDE.

Sonrisa arrogante VS Sonrisa temerosa/nerviosa.

– Hmp. Buenos días… molestia –

**¡¿Qué jodidos paso anoche?**

**

* * *

**

Asumi say:

LO SIENTOO! Ensero que lo siento, mi pobre corazonito lo siente mucho, yo lo siento mucho, enserio que no tengo perdón u.u lo lamento demasiado, lamento haberme demorado tanto, whaaa~~ lo siento, no se enojen conmigoo, perdón! T_T whaaaa~~

Snif snif, ya saben que las fotos de los vestidos estan mi perfil, los vestidos de todas :DD ohh como me gusta el primer vestido de Sakura *-* el de pandita hehe

Por cierto! LO SIENTO! T_T **llorando llorando**

* * *

**Pau-chan22**

Tocayaa! xDD hahah sii! x_x es H O R R I B L E! DD: sii! y más aún cuando otras personas se dan cuenta de tu error *avergonzada, avergonzada* haha xD los chismes; también me ha tocado xDD es casi tan feo como el telefono xD hahaha~seeh! Suigetsu xDD como lo amo :3 hahah xD si se me hace dificil dibujar un fulanito x_xU hahaha xD Lamento la demora tocaya u_x no tengo perdón de Sasuke, ahh no, no tengo perdón de Dios u_u gomen nasai! DD:Saludos! :DD

**Setsuna17**

Holaa!~ hahaha Muchas muchas gracias n_n Lo lamento mucho u_u Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado; Saludos! :D

**Coolstar**

Heheh primero que nada, lo siento mucho mucho mucho mucho tardarme, lo siento, de verdad lo siento u_u hehe muchas gracias :DD me hace muy feliz que te guste n.n haha xD Sasusaku xD parecen niños chiquitos xD pero así estan bonitos! :3 hahaha xD seeh! ¬¬ que no coman pan enfrente de los pobres u_u hahaha que te parecio? Sabes? Lo siento u.u

**Ikamari**

Lo siento! DD: no tengo perdón! Lamento la demora DD: hehe gracias n.n muchas muchas gracias, haha sip, pensaré más escenas con Sakura torturando a Sasuke xD hahaha ohh dios, que envidia DD: quien no quisiera tener esa maravillosa vista? *-* Sacan la pervertida que llevamos dentro xD hahaha Muchas Gracias! :D Saludos! n.n

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

Hola! ¡Espera! Antes que nada; lamento la demora u_u lo siento muchísimo.

hahaha ahora sí; holaa! :D Me alegra que te guste, haha sii, lo del estrés lo veo mucho en Discovery H&H, me da mucha risa cuando veo los comerciales; ohh sii! xD hahaha se pelean como niños pequeños! x_x pero me fascina que sean así xD hahaha, ohh sii! Mikoto-sama! quiero ser tu nuera xD hahaha okey no DD: xD pero sí :O muchas gracias!(: espero que te haya gustado n.n nos leemos!

**LunaTsuk-chan**

hehe lamento la demora DD: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. n_n ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? :O

**camii-ssk **

Lamento la demora.

Hahaha Si, quedo largo xD hehe muchas gracias, sii! x_x es horrible cuando sucede, a mi me paso en telefono x_x malditas llamadas en espera y en el msn, maldita comicsans en 12 y roja x_x hahaha que horror! xDDD haay que poco agunta xD es poquito nada más xD hahaa~ Lo siento muchisimo. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**ary- sweet cat **

Hola! hahah sii! xD me inspiré porque me doy cuenta que muchas personas se dejan llevar por lo que quieren que piensen terceras personas _ ahh algo asi xD hehe. see! :DD Mikoto-sama! yo te quiero ser tu nuera! *-* haha xD hahaha muchas gracias. n_n Saludos!

**kyo nakamura **

hahah xD seeeh! xD maldito Karma xD siempre regresa todo x_x hahaha Muchas gracias n_n

**MilfeulleS **

haha xD Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capitulo. n_n Muchas gracias. hahah sii! xD eso es suerte T_T hahah xD Gracias n_n Iie, Gracias a ti por leerlo. Lamento mucho la demora.

**o-A.R.U-o **

hola! haha muchas gracias n.n. hahaha xD entiendo T_T es feo cuando te ven con cara de desausiada. Hahah sii! xD Cuando la ví dije "tengo que poner eso" y cuando me pasó x_x dije "DEFINITIVAMENTE tengo que poner eso xD" hahaha que envidiaa! x_o Sakura debe de tener mucha suerte xD hahaha, sii xD no sé de donde me salió esa TenTen celosa xD supongo que he visto a muchas parejas celosas ultimamente x_xhahaha xD seeh! se les complicará mucho las cosas jujuju **risa malvada**

Sii! son muy malos xD pero también muy divertidos xD... no es que sepanos, sino que nos contarón por ahí :O hahah xD muchas gracias, lamento mucho la demora DD: ¿Qué te pareció? :D Besos.

**katia**

haha muchas gracias y lamento mucho la demora DD: haha ¿Qué te pareció?

**Srita. Pattinson **

hahaha xD Muchas gracias :D **sonrojada sonrojada** hehe sii! xD tuve que ver como 1000 veces la pelicula **exagerada exagerada** para poder hacer un dialogo como el de Sakura x_x mi pobre cabezita quería llorar xD hahaha muchas gracias, :D nos leemos, saludos! :DD

**ktalicecullen **

Hahaha Domo arigatou gozaimasu! :DD muchas muchas muchas muchisisisisimas gracias :DD hahaha xDD Dejala Gaara :3 que me hace muy feliz *-* Gracias. hahahahahahahahahaha xDD (Sasuke tarado xDDD) hahahahaha es que sii! x_O se siente horrible estar en medio de "manganito me dijo que fulanito le dijo aquello del primo del amigo de él" x_x hahaha sii u_u entiendo, a mi también mi mamá me ha visto con cara de "TOT Mi hija esta desausiada" hahaha xD sip, Hinata va cambiar :3 También Tenten :D aunque con ella me llevaré más tiempo que con Hinata! :O hahaha muchas gracias :DD saludos~! nos leemos!

**-luchy stone- **

Hola~ :DD hahaha muchas gracias! xD hahah sii! xDD a contar el chisme de la semana y el final de la novela *okey no xD pero si ha pasado :O* hahah xD Iie, yo apreció más que comenten, me hacen inmensamente feliz *-* hahaha sii! Es que Sasuke saca a la pervetida Inner que todas llevamos dentro xD hahaha lo siento TOT es que no puedo evitarlo, amo mucho a Sasuke, incluso su actitud arrogante, pero cuando me encuentro chicos así de arrogantes en la calle (y nada de guapos) kyaa~ mi lado asesino despierta xD *exagerada exagerada* hahaha es que es divertido hacer sufrir al SasuSaku xD hahaha muchas gracias :D hahaha de hecho si hay algo que no te gusta apreciaría mucho que me lo digas n_n hahaha sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi (: hahaha muchas gracias! n_n por cierto, lamento mucho la demora u_u hahaha no tengo perdón de Sasuke, ahh, no, no tengo perdón de Dios u_u

**BRISA MARINA **

Holaa! :D hahaha muchas gracias!:DD me haces muy feliz! n_n haha por cierto, lamento mucho la demora u_u jujuju **risa pervertida** Claro que abrá Lemon! *-* joojojojojojojo! pero más adelantito! ;D les haré un poquito la vida imposible al SasuSaku, en especial a Sasuke muajajajajja xD hahaha seeh! ya encontraremos algún idiota arrogante desbordantemente guapo que haga que su belleza duela a los ojos para jugar como Sakura xDD hahaha Saludos! :D muchas gracias por comentar, por cierto, lamento la demora u_u

**HarunoSakura-Chan1 **

Buenas buenas! :DD hahaha me alegra que te haya gustado! *-* hahaha seeh! que envidia de Sakura DD: ya quisiéramos estar en su lugar jujujju~~ hahaha xD ¿Verdad que sí? xD cada vez que veo ese comercial me da risa hahaha xDD seeh! x_x es terrible lo de los chismes xD a veces me da risa, peor otras veces se pasan x_o enserio? DD: espero que no sea grave y ya se haya solucionado u_u sino me dices y yo voy y te defiendo de todos :DD hahaha seeh! es horrible ser la única soltera! O_O nos quieren emparejar con TODO lo que tenga pulso! x_x hahaha muchas gracias! :D espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n_n muchas gracias por comentar y por cierto, lamento la demora u_u

**marijf22**

Hahaha muchas gracias :D me alegra que te gustará n_n espero que perdones la demora u_u muchas gracias por comentar n.n saludos! :D espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Jesybert **

haha Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, haha claro que escribiré lemón! *-* muajajajaja pero haré sufrir al SasuSaku hasta entonces hahah xD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y enserio lamento mucho la demora u_u saludos! :D

**SakuraxJenyxRukia **

hahaha holaa! :D muchas muchas muchas gracias n_n por cierto, enserio lamento la demora u_u lo siento, hehe muchas gracias n_n hahah seeh! si me encontrará un Sasuke pues también quiero ser organizadora de eventos masivos xD hahaha~ hehe espero que te haya gustado el capi; hehe muchas gracias a ti por leerla n_n hahaha seeh! cjs++ ese si es un buen remedio xDD

**pame**

haha muchas gracias n.n me haces muy feliz haha espero que te haya gustado el capitulo (: y lamento mucho la demora u_u nos leemos! :D haha ahí me dices si te gustó :D

**karoru01 **

hehe muchas gracias :D me alegra que te haya gustado haha seeh xD a todos nos ha pasado eso de los chismes x_o es terrible hahaha xD pero da risa :3 hahaha me alegra mucho :D me haces feliz, waaa~ enserio que lo lamento mucho DD: lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento T_T espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**tania56 **

holaa! :D haha muchas gracias, hahaha sii1 tuve que ver la película como 4000 veces para poder entender el dialogo y basarme para hacer el de Sakura xD hahaha mi cabeza casi explota _ hahaha xD de pinocho :3 hahah lamento mucho demorar en actualizar, enserio lo siento u_u espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! *-* nos leemos :D gracias n_n

**Akane**

hahaha HERMOSAA! lo siento, hahah entre el manga de Skip Beat!, DBSK, y mis ideas me van hacer llorar! *-* VA dedicado A TI hermosa! *-* te amo! (LLL)

**MGGSS**

hahaha muchas gracias, lamento la demora u.u espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n

* * *

**A D E L A N T O S**

- ¿Entonces... nosotros...tuvimos sexo?-

- Hmp -

* * *

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? -

- Hmp - ARROGANCIA.

- ¡OH NO! ¡Estaba borracha! MI HERMOSA Y VIRGINAL JUVENTUD WHAAA~

* * *

- LO ODIO -

- Pero pensé que ustedes se amaban, por lo menos que llegarían amarse -

- Es un IDIOTA -

* * *

- Es que... amm... a mi me gusta Sakura-chan - murmuró timidamente.

- ¿QUÉ? Dattebayo! Ven aquí, reducire tu trasero a cenizas -

- Hmp -

Un aura asesina lo rodeo, onegai Kami-sama, cuida de su alma.

* * *

_**LOS AMO!3 enserio que ustedes hacen que me sienta llena de dicha y alegría, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! *-* estaré esperando sus comentarios, regaños, opiniones, regaños, cuestiones, regaños, porque esto es lo que más me hace feliz que cualquier otra cosa n.n**_

Sé que no tengo cara para pedir esto, demo... soy algo desvergonzada, así que con toda timidez avitante en mi ser les diré...

¿Reviews?

v


End file.
